A League's Destiny
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Two worlds come crashing down, and soon collide. How will they rebuild and learn to trust again? It seems Clark isn't the only one, with secrets. What is the lovely Lois Lane hiding? And is she in over her head? MATURE FOR A REASON!
1. The Introduction

**A League's Destiny**

_**This is a Lois and Clark Story. This starts senior year. In my story Lois and Clark, are the same age. Story line will not follow exact Smallville storyline. Going for a different approach… This story is rated MATURE for a reason, like violence, language, horror, and SEX, So no bitching about the content. Read at own risk. A/N: This spring break I plan to complete a couple of my stories. So my main focus, will be knocking those out of the loop. I hope to get caught up, during that week lol. I'm doing this as a personal favor, to my friend Joanne. She begged and "twisted" my arm for this story. So here you go! I'm glad you're doing better. Hope this makes you recover faster xox's.**_

Intro:

Lois screams out. Tears streaming were streaming, down her face. She and her father had their wrists and feet tied to wooden chairs. They continued, to beat on her father, for information. She hadn't a clue, what was going on. They'd been attacked in their home. The men had black ski masks on and had machine guns.

"ONCE AGAIN, WHERE IS THE DISK?!"

Her father spits blood upon the man's face.

"NO!" Lois shrieked out.

"VERY WELL GENERAL LANE…"

The man makes his way over to Lois.

"Such a pretty thang aren't you?"

She grimaces as he runs a hand along her face. He crouches down to her level.

"Hmm, we could have a lot of fun. It seems daddy, just won't give in. What do you think it'll take?"

"Leave her alone at once!" Her father barks.

The man nods, but he uses the blunt of his gun. He slugs her across the face with it. Lois's vision becomes blurry.

"NO!" General Lane yells.

"Lois! Come on dammit, Lois stay with me!"

Her body gives out and her eyes come to a close.

Lois gasps out as she suddenly woke. They were forced her head into the tub. It was filled with ice and cold water.

"Tell us or she drowns!"

"Um… boss. I think we got company."

"Then take care of it!"

The man nods and the other two follow them out. This left Lois and her father alone in the bathroom, with the other gunman. The man slammed her down on the toilet. Her hands were still bond, but her legs were untied. The guy sends several more hits, along Lois's entire body.

General Lane literally sobbed now. He locked eyes with his daughter.

"I'm so sorry Lois."

"NOT A WORD, SHOULD BE COMING FROM THAT MOUTH. NOT UNLESS IT'S ABOUT THE DISK!"

General Lane nodded. Little was Lois aware, he'd been working on loosening the rope. Discreetly, her father worked little by little to free himself.

The man however, looked to Lois a certain way. She was in a white tank top. The ice cold water revealed a bit too much. The guy began to have other plans, for the General's daughter.

He roughly grabbed her, by the hair. He started to drag her, into another room. General Lane hurriedly, untied his feet. He heard the door slam shut. Panic struck his heart. He grabbed a hidden gun, from the pantry in the bathroom. He heard shots being fired outside. Meaning, whoever their guests were, they were no more. Quickly as possible, he headed to his younger daughter's room.

He opened the door to see, his daughter fighting off the man. General Lane grew furious. Her top had been ripped. The man's pants were half down. He fired right for the man's head. Lois shrieked out and scooted back in the bed. Her body was covered in the aftermath. Her father rushed over to her. He quickly punched through the glass window, in Lucy's room. He picked Lois up and shoved her through the window.

"GO!" He ordered.  
"General!"

"Dammit, Lois RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

The men came in and fired several rounds, directly upon her father. She stood there in shock. She watched as her father fell dead. The men started towards the window. Lois took off through the neighbor's backyard. She ran with ultimate fear, coursing through her. The men fired at her; as they began to chase her down. Lois didn't look back she kept running. She ran until she came across the river. She looked back to hear the men, not far behind her. Another bullet was fired. It hit just before her feet. She stumbled back landing in the river. The current rapidly swept her away.

Lois struggled to grasps something anything. The current continued to take her. It began to take her under. Her body grew fatigued. She could no longer hold her breath. Blackness filled her vision…

Lois woke to freezing temperatures. Her body was in complete agony. The recollection of what truly took place hit. She sorely rolled over and puked. She gasped for air. Lois's nails dug into the earth. She tried to come to her feet. Only her body wouldn't allow her. She literally crawled to the highway. Lois prayed the men were long gone.

* * *

"Can't got a date, with Lana this weekend."

"Ah, come on man. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

Clark lifts a brow at this.

"I'm sure Lana would love to hear that."

"Hear what?"

Clark smiles as she pecks him on the cheek. She exchanges her books from her locker.

"Go on now. You tell her Pete!" Clark challenges.

"Funny Clark."

"You thought it was." Clark says with a shrug.

Lana looks to the boys confused. The three of them turn to see Chloe at her locker. Her hair was a mess. She was actually in pajama pants, at school. Something, that's totally out of character for her. Clark narrows his brows. He makes his way over.

"Is everything alright Chloe?"

She turns to him, with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe?"

She latches onto him. She starts to bawl.

"Hey now… what's wrong?"

"My uncle was murdered and my cousin was brutally beaten. She barely escaped with her life."

Clark swallowed back on her words. She cries even harder. Lana and Pete cut a glance towards them. Whitney passed by as well, looking upon them in wonder.

"I'm sorry to hear that Chloe."

She sucks back a breath. Clark ran a hand along her back, doing his best to console her.

"She's living with me now. My parents and I are trying to get her in school. This is her senior year as well. If she doesn't start school soon, she'll be held back. Lois is afraid of everyone staring at her. She had to get stitches across her cheek." Chloe starts to tear up again.

"Clark they beat the living hell out of her. They killed my uncle, right in front of her. She won't sleep or eat. She just sits there. This isn't like Lois at all. I just wish I knew what to do."

Chloe forces herself to grab her books. Clark walks her to class. Chloe doesn't say much, for the rest of the day. She rather kept to herself. Clark wanted to help with the situation. He just wasn't sure how. He couldn't imagine, someone going through all that.

Later that night, Lana meets him in the loft. He had his arms around her waist. They both were looking out to the stars.

"Poor Chloe, I've never seen her so upset." Lana says softly.

Clark nods and kisses the top of her head.

"Neither have I…"

Lana sighs and turns facing Clark.

"I better head on home."

She pecked him on the lips and headed on home. He watched her, from the loft.

Chapter 1

_**I do not own Smallville. Read then review thank you.**_

Clark finished his chores. He rushed to his truck, seeing he was running late for school. He waved his parents off and headed on.

He met Lana at her locker. He'd been trying to get her to ride with him to school, but she wouldn't go for it. He wasn't sure why, considering they were neighbors, and dating. It only made sense to him. Clark and Lana, turned their attention towards Chloe. She'd entered the school, with someone else. Clark tried to see their face, but they had it partially covered. He figured it to be Chloe's cousin. He found himself confused, by the hoodie. It was hot outside, the middle of September. Her jeans however, were skin tight. Long brunette locks of hair hung around her shoulders.

"Lower the hood!" Chloe demanded. Once they got to her locker.

"Chloe…" He heard the girl pleading.

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's just a few stitches."

"I look like the bride of Frankenstein."

"Far from it… Please Lois just…" Chloe goes to lower the hood.

Lois roughly grabs her wrist and forces it back down.

"Don't make me go home."

Chloe flinched and shook her head.

"That actually hurts you know." Chloe hissed.

Lois immediately, dropped her hand.

She lowered her head.

"Chloe… I…" She sighs and starts to walk away.

Chloe grits her teeth and reaches over. She grabs the hood and yanks it down. Clark froze and swore his heart came to a full stop. A bit of guilt came over him. He wasn't expecting Lois to look, _that_ way. He forced himself to look away. Bottom line, Chloe's cousin was literally breathtaking. Lois looked around as everyone stared upon her. She half growled and shoved Chloe up against her locker.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"You need to wake up and realize there's nothing wrong, with how you look."

Chloe shoved her in return. Lois flinched and fell back against Clark.

"Lois, I'm so sorry I forgot!"

Lois bowled over a bit. Clark balanced her back up.

"Are you ok?" He questioned softly.

She rose back up and nodded. They locked eyes for a moment. Lois noticed how unbelievably blue his eyes were. She'd never see anything like it. Clark took notice of Lois's beautiful, hazel green eyes. Lois took a few steps back. The both of them realized, they were gawking upon one another. Lois quickly darted off. Clark looked to Chloe oddly. Chloe shook her head and rushed back out.

Lois was freaking out.

"Calm down Jesus cuz."

"You didn't tell me, there were hot guys at this school"

Chloe half smiles.

Lois reached to her heart.

"Clark? Hot?"

"That's his name?"

Chloe nods with a full on beam.

"Yep, Clark Kent."

"Ugh," Lois covers the side of her face, in thought.

"Stop that, just quit thinking about it."

"Why do you have to, be such a pain in the ass?!" Lois scolds.

"Why do you have to, put on this tough girl act all the time?!"

"Why do you insist on, being in my business?!"

"Why do you leave your hair in the tub, after you shower?!"

Lois pauses in laughter.

"There she is…" Chloe states softly.

Lois shuts her eyes for a moment. Chloe sighs and grabs hold of her.

"Together ok… Now let's go. Let's see what Smallville, has to offer Lois Lane."

"You mean besides cow patties, tornados, and a constant heat wave?"

Chloe wraps her arm around Lois's.

"Oh cuz you've got so much to learn. Just you wait and see. Smallville isn't at all, what it seems."

Lois looks to her oddly. She also noticed Lana and the hot guy, sucking face in the hallway.

"Of course…" She emits.

Chloe laughs. After she sees what Lois was referring to.

"Yeah sorry about that, he's taken. They've been dating for some time now."

Lois shrugs as if she could care less.

"I said he was hot. I never said anything, about dating the guy."

Clark narrowed his eyes their direction. He'd heard what Lois said to her cousin.

"Something on your mind?" Lana asked running a hand along his bicep.

He shakes his head. They head on to class. He realized he was in even bigger trouble. Lois was sitting directly in front, of where he normally sat. So he'd be staring a hole through her during class. He was beginning to feel like a jerk. He sunk back in his seat once class started. He looked everywhere, but straight ahead. Only Lois's scent also hit him. He covered his face in misery, wondering what was wrong with him. He's dating Lana Lang! At this thought, he looked over to where Lana was sitting. He smiled, forcing his attention on her. He scoped her out, doing whatever he could; to keep his mind off Chloe's cousin.

He turned back around and gripped his desk firmly. Lois was taking off her hoodie. As she did this she was bent over. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt. He swallowed back hard. She was all curves and her perfectly round rear, was right there.

Clark hurriedly grabbed a book and placed it upright, on the desk. He did whatever he could think of, to block Lois; from his viewpoint. Chloe turned towards Clark. She looks to him oddly. He had his head down. He did his classwork Clark seemed to be hiding behind the history book,on his desk.

Once lunchtime came around Chloe, Clark, Lana, Pete and Lois all sat at one of the tables. Whitney was giving Lois the once over, from his table of friends. Clark ignored this once he took notice. They all ate their food. He put his arm around Lana. He purposely, didn't meet eyes with Lois. Making it hard considering, she sat directly in front of him.

"About this weekend…" Lana began.

Everyone at the table looked their direction, Lois included. Clark looked to Lana.

"I'm sorry Clark, but other plans have come up. We'll have to put a rain check on that date."

Clark looks to Lana rather annoyed. This was the fourth time. Lana had canceled on him, within the last couple months. He hadn't said anything, considering their history. He knew he hadn't any room, to talk. Because, of his secret… He'd stood her up on several occasions. He never meant to. It was just how things seemed to play out. That's what made their relationship, so troublesome and slow to play out, at first. Things within that last few months had slowed down. They had more time together. Things seemed to be going great actually. He sucked it up and nodded.

"I understand. Maybe next weekend?"

She doesn't give him a definite answer. She simply shrugs and comes to her feet. Lois looks upon Lana rather peculiarly. She kept her mouth closed, which was hard for Lois Lane. In her head though, she was screaming. Are you an idiot? Lois could see the disappointment, written all over the poor guy's face. Well that's a bummer. Lois thought shaking her head. Hope she's got a good excuse and that's she's not merely washing her hair. Lois half grins in thought. She wasn't realizing it, until her cousin nudged her.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You look creepy."

Lois shrugs and comes to her feet.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Chloe said grabbing her wrist. She was trying to sit her back down.

"I'm not hungry, and this isn't even food. It's poison."

Clark chuckles in agreement. He always hated the cafeteria food. That and with his senses, it smelled far worse to him, than it did to any human. Chloe and Lois turn their attention towards him. He clears his throat. Lois smiles directly upon him. Clark's eyes widened. He had been leaning back in his chair. He fell back landing on the floor. Lois covered her mouth. She was about to rush over to help him. Only Pete and Lana beat her there. They helped him up. The guy looked a bit embarrassed.

"What's come over you?" Lana questions.

She feels for a temp.

"Just lost my balance." He grumbles and rubs the back of his head.

Lois softly laughs as she and Chloe head out of the cafeteria. Clark found himself grinning.

* * *

Clark leaned back on the couch, in the loft. He tossed a tennis ball back and forth into the air. He was still a bit disappointed. He and Lana should have been on that date about now.

"I thought you were going out son?"

Clark turns towards his father; as he's climbing up the stairs.

"Date got canceled."

Johnathon nods.

"Sorry son."  
Clark shrugs and he raises up on the couch.

"Hey dad... did you hear about Chloe's cousin?"

Johnathon takes in a breath.

"Your mother and I overheard around town. A terrible thing…"

"Yeah… She's still a bit beat up. She has some stitches on her cheek. I just don't understand… why would someone do something like that dad?"

"Unfortunately, it seems to be the way of the world. Especially, as time progresses."

"You should see this girl. She's like a knock out…" Clark's eyes rather bulge out, at his own words.

"Is she now?"

Clark sighs and shakes his head.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

Johnathon chuckles.

"It's ok to find other women attractive son. Just as long as you don't act on it. I sure wouldn't voice it, around Lana." He utters with a laugh.

Clark covers his face for a moment.

"Lana and I just need sometime together, outside of school." Clark says trying to assure himself.

"You and Lana having some troubles Clark?"

Clark goes to answer, but his phone rings. He looks to his phone strangely. All he heard was giggling at first. Johnathon nodded towards him and left him to his privacy.

"Hello?"

He recognized the one laugh for certain.  
"Chloe?"

"Hey Clark!"

"Um hey…" He looks towards Lana's house as he talks.

"What's up Clark? Where you at?" She sounded drunk or something.

That and wherever she was it was loud. Music also blared in the background.

"You should totally come to Whitney's party."

Clark sighs.

"Chloe, are you drunk?"

"Maybe… Please come! You're missing all the fun."

"It's just not my scene Chloe, you know that."

_Hey Lana!_

He heard someone call out. He looked to the phone, as if it bit the living hell out of him.

"Wait… did I just hear someone say Lana?"

"Um…"

"Is Lana there?!"

"Clark…"

"Is she?!"

"Sorry Clark…"

Clark shuts his eyes and hangs up the phone. So that was her other plans? To blow him off for a party? She couldn't just be honest? He stood there for a moment. He was having an internal battle. Maybe, he should be fair about this. She knew he wasn't really one, for these kinds of things. He figured Lana didn't want to hurt his feelings, by not inviting him. Still, if she wanted to go. He wished she would have at least asked, if he wanted to join her. It would have made him feel, somewhat better. He decided to go about this more maturely. There was no sense, in getting irrational and thinking stupid thoughts. If anything, maybe now was the time to show her. If she wanted to go to parties, he was fine with that. He didn't want to hold her back, by no means. He would find a way to make it work.

Clark decidedly, got in his truck and headed onto Whitney's. The place was packed. Drunk students, were all over the place. He rolled his eyes. He took in a breath. The bass was so loud. It shook the windows on his truck. Clark got heading towards the house. One of the students upchucked as he walked past. He wrinkled his nose. Clark made his way through the crowd. He took notice of Chloe, Lois, and Whitney off to a corner. They were laughing about something. He makes his way over.

"Have you guys seen Lana?"

"You came!" A very drunk Chloe, reaches out to hug him.

He noticed the embarrassed look, on Lois's face. She had been drinking as well. However, he could tell, she wasn't nowhere near as drunk. She also didn't seem all that, into this either. Whitney put a hand up against the wall, Lois was leaning against. Lois promptly, made her way out from under him. She patted Whitney on the shoulder.

"Not happening…" She made clear as she walked away.

She was heading up the stairs. Clark notices now Lois poured her beer, into a nearby plant. Clark sat Chloe down on the couch.

"Stay put, I'm going to find Lana. Then I'm taking you and Lois home. You both, haven't any business driving home."

"Oh I's fine Clark! Don't be such a P.. pooper!"

He rolls his eyes.

"I mean it Chloe. Just stay put and no more ok!" He yells over the music.

He takes what's left of her beer, from her hold. He looked over the entire downstairs. Clark heads upstairs and looks around. He felt ridiculous. There was no sign of Lana. He was about to give up and wait for Lois with Chloe. There was no way; he'd allow either of them to drive home.

Nevertheless, his senses picked up on something. His head snapped towards that direction. He heard her familiar moans. He heard _his_ voice following after them. Clark knew it was his imagination, messing with him.

Lois had just made her way out of the bathroom. She saw Clark reaching for a particular door handle. She was about to embarrassingly ask, for her and Chloe a ride home. She knew she was too buzzed. Before, she could utter a word. Clark quietly opened the door. Both Lois and Clark froze, upon the sight before them. Lois instantly wrapped her hand, upon her mouth. She witnessed Clark's hand still upon the brass doorknob. He was bending it. He shut his eyes. They continued to go at it. His best friend and girlfriend. Neither Lana or Pete realized, they'd been caught red handed. What made matters worse? Lana was the one on top of Pete. Clark pulled the door shut. He looked as though he'd pass out. Lois put a hand upon his shoulder.

"Clark…?"

He stumbled back a bit.

"Hey now…" She said softly.

He shook his head.

"So that was real?" He mumbled, in this heart wrenching way.

Lois nodded. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She felt terrible for the guy. She'd half the mind to go in there and smack Lana one! What the hell was she thinking?

He nods in return. Lois noticed the tears running down his face. She led him back down the stairs. She looked directly upon Chloe.

"Let's go."  
"But…"

"Sullivan, it's time to go." Lois said, in her more demanding voice.

Chloe nodded, she knew there was no arguing with Lois. When she spoke like that. Lois took Clark, by the arm. She led him outside. It was just now dawning on Chloe.

"What happened Clark?"

"Do you need a ride?" Clark offers, not looking them in the eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind." Lois said feeling so wrong, about accepting a ride from him now.

He'd enough on his plate, at the moment. He simply nods and gets into his truck. He unlocks the passenger door. Lois and Chloe slide on in. The three of them sat in silence. Once he gets to the Sullivan house. He parks out front.

"Thank you, Clark."

He nods yet again. Chloe makes her way out. Lois was about to follow, but she turned back to Clark. His hands gripped the wheel firmly. He looked straight ahead.

"I'm not about to tell you I'm sorry. Because, that's the last thing you want to hear. In fact the next few days... Are going to piss you off, something fierce. That's all you're going to hear. Those same words over and over. All I can say, is I'm all ears if you need..."

Lois meant it too. He looked crushed. Something about that really irked her. So she knew hardly jack about him? Still, she didn't get the vibe, that he deserved any of that.

"Thanks for the ride, Smallville…" She whispers and pats him on the arm.


	2. New Kid On The Block

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own Smallville. Please read and then review.**_

Lois tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. When she did finally sleep, the nightmares found her. That day replayed over and over like a broken record. She couldn't believe, her father was no more. She kept seeing the desperation on his face. The way he aimed perfectly, for that man's head. The way his insides exploded and landed on her. Chills filled her body. What hurt most? Lucy didn't even come to the funeral. In fact, she wouldn't even answer her calls. Lois knew, she was still in boarding school. Lucy Lane however, had become somewhat of a bitch. It had nothing to do, with the typical sibling rivalry; or jealousy even. It was the damn truth.

Not long after her father's funeral. She had the funeral, of her two best friends from school. They were the unlucky ones. The ones that came to visit that day… Lois constantly watched her back. She always felt as though, she was being watched. That someone was chasing after her. She never felt at true ease. Lois felt suffocated. She looked around the room. There was entirely too much pink, in this room! She thought with a scream in her head. She needed some air. She needed out! Lois put on her black hoodie. Then she grabbed her small flashlight. She quietly lifted the window. The rest of the Sullivan's were sleeping. She crawled out and climbed down the weather pipe.

Lois looked around. The moon was full tonight. There was a slight breeze. She headed into town, on foot. Once she made her way into town, she realized just how dead and creepy everything looked. She wasn't used to the small town life. She wandered around taking it all in. Lois was learning where everything was. An abandoned building caught her attention. It was boarded up. It looked to have been an old gym. Lois examined the building, looking for a way inside. She snuck around to the side of the building. She bravely began, to climb a nearby green dumpster. She used it, to reach out to one of the boarded windows. Lois ground her teeth together, as she pried the board off. She looked around once more. Lois took off her jacket. She wrapped it around her fist. She punched through the glass. Lois then did a sweep around the area. So she wouldn't get any glass, in her hands or legs. After she dusted her jacket off, she put it back on.

Lois then climbed inside. She took out the flashlight. She looked around. A smile formed on her face. It was an old gym. Not only that, but the previous owners, left everything intact. She found a switch and curiously flipped it. To her surprise it still had power. She began to examine the entire place. It not only had a gym, but his and her shower/locker rooms. She tested one of the faucets. It still had running water. She wondered who in the world, would leave everything as is, they simply boarded it up and left it.

Lois grabbed one of the white towels. She made her way back towards the actual gym area. Lois took off her jacket. She placed it on a nearby weight benches. She began to dust everything off. Once she was satisfied, she looked around. She took the towel, back with her. She went to the locker room. She threw it into a white hamper. She began to nosily dig, through some of the old lockers. A few were empty. However, one had a pair of black tennis shoes and brand new workout outfit. The tags were still on the top and bottom. It was a black sports bra, with emerald green stripes, going down the sides. The pants were solid black. She took them out with interest. They were her size. Still, she found herself baffled by all this. She shrugged it off. She looked around, once more. She got undressed and placed on the outfit. She looked to a nearby length mirror, with approval. She headed back into the gym.

Lois took in a deep breath. She was already sweating. The place was sweltering. She made her way, to the punching bag. Lois was a third degree black belt. So the man that tried to force himself on her. He took quite a beating, before her father blew his brains out. She shut her eyes in memory. Her heart did that dropping sensation. The more she thought about her father. The angrier she grew. Her teeth ground together. Without even realizing it. She'd already begin punching. Lois was punching the bag so hard. Her knuckles had begun to bleed. She didn't break. She didn't even feel it. Instead, she began to focus on her memory. Of each man… she was trying desperately, to think of something anything, that would give away their identities. They were all dressed in black, wore black gloves, all in ski mask, each carried machine guns.

Her punches got heavier. Sweat poured along her body. Her hair became soaked from perspiration alone. She remembered the bedroom, yet again. A growl escaped her lips.

_I'm gonna fuck your little virgin ass, bitch. When I'm done with you, no one will want you!_

She remembered, how he pinned her on the bed. He'd put his machine gun, on the night stand. She grimaced; as the memory continued to play out. She went to shove him off her. Only he was heavy and stronger. He'd his entire weight, pressed down on her. He ripped he tank top trying to get to her breast. She managed to stop him, before he could fully succeed. Her eyes widened. She remembered biting him. She pierced her teeth upon his neck. She remembered, spitting his blood out, onto Lucy's bed. He slammed his knee into her crotch. She sucked back for air, at the impact. He began to undo his pants. She desperately tried to reach for his gun. He socked her in the face. He'd pressed his bareness up against her. He went to undo her pants. Lois used all the strength she had, to bring up her legs. She sent him flying off the bed. Lois remembered feeling humiliated, and PISSED OFF. She came barreling at him. She slammed her entire body, against his. He hit the wall. He came back at her like a bull. He picked her up and threw her back on the bed.

He leaped back onto her… that was when General Lane entered the room.

Her hits became more desperate, harder, her jaw clenched tightly. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She was so angry. It coursed through her body. It filled her core. The anger wouldn't go away. However, her body began to give on her. Sweat burned her eyes and temporarily blinded her. She hugged the bag for balance. She cried into the bag. Her body sunk down as it gave out.

* * *

Clark peered through the loft, towards Lana's house. He shook his head. He leaned over and put his elbows upon his knees. He felt as though, he'd had his heart ripped out. Clark felt angry, betrayed, and depressed. He'd tried everything, in his power. He loved Lana Lang. They'd been dating, for nearly a year now. He'd been in love with her, since elementary. His hands balled up into fists. He should have known, it was too good to be true. Clark had finally gotten, the girl of his dreams. He'd even lost his abilities once and made love to her. He'd taken her virginity and lost his. It was simply one of the best and memorable nights of his life. He still remembered the way she felt, smelled, unfortunately… the way she moaned. It was the same moans, she'd with Pete. His best FRIEND! WHY?! Why would either of them, do this to him?! He never dreamed that Lana, of all people would cheat! He never dreamed, that Pete Ross was a low down dirty dog! Clark punched through one of the barn walls.

Was that, what this was? He could only give her that one night? Had she gone to Pete, because of that? Because, Clark was a FREAK! He couldn't do what other men could. He couldn't give Lana everything he wanted. Obviously, not everything she wanted as well. It wasn't by choice. He'd do damn near anything, to be able to make love to her, when he wanted. It had nothing to do with him, not thinking about it. If anything, he never quite stopped thinking about sex. The more he was around, Lana the worse the feelings got. He wanted her badly. He never could take his eyes or hands off her. Why would he want to? He punched another hole in the wall and another. He couldn't stop, he was so furious. He'd lost his best friend and his lover all in one day!

Once Clark saw that the wall, looked as though Swiss cheese. He stayed up the rest of the night, fixing the barn.

* * *

_**Monday morning…**_

Lois and Chloe were talking beside, Lois's locker. Clark was loading his books, into his bag. He'd risen back up. Pete and Lana made their way, down the hall. Both had smiles about their faces. Lois looked upon them in sheer disbelief. Chloe cut Lois a puzzled look.

"What's with you?" Chloe asked.

Lois didn't answer. She continued to watch. The both of them, walked right up to Clark. Pete patted him on the back.

"How's it going Clark?" He said all exuberantly.

Lana pecked Clark on the cheek. Clark stood there dumbfounded. His entire body, shook all over. His jaw clenched tightly. Lois immediately, grabbed Pete and Lana roughly by the arms. She dragged them into the ladies bathroom.

"Clark?" Chloe said.

Clark shut his eyes for a moment. He promptly turned and punched his locker. He then left and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

"Just what the hell, do you too think you're doing?! Haven't you put that poor guy, through enough HELL!?" Lois hissed with full on fury. She pointed directly upon them. They looked upon her confused.

"What is this about?" Lana questioned.

Pete shrugged.

"I think Chloe's cousin, has got a few loose screws…" Pete smarts.

Lois snaps him a look of death.

"Really?!" Lois couldn't believe the nerve, of these two.

"Look we're going to be late for class." Lana said and started towards the door.

"Not so fast prom queen." Lois pressed her back up against, the counter.

"How dare the both of you. I might be the new kid on the block, so to speak. However, I wasn't born yesterday. You're a little cheating bitch and you're a little betraying bastard."

Their jaws drop.

"That's right; both your hands were caught in the cookie jar."

Lana lowers her head. Pete shuts his eyes looking ill.

"How cold can you be? And what is this exactly? A fuck buddy thing? I mean…"

"Now hold on!" Pete snaps.

"It was just the one time and it was a mistake. We were drunk and…"

"Oh so, you both should be automatically forgiven? If I could count how many times, I spread my legs because, I was drunk… oh wait. That'd be zilch! That's right loosey goosey! You have no excuses! Other than the sauce tends, to make you a bit of a slut! Maybe, you should think about that. You know next time you want to get hammered."  
"This is none of your business." Lana fires back with tears.

"This is between Clark and I!"

Lois half laughs.

"Now you listen here PeeWee and Prom Queen! Any friend of my cousin's, is a friend of mine. Therefore, you mess with Clark. You mess with Chloe. You mess with Chloe, you mess with me! I don't take kindly, to anyone screwing my friends over. I know my cousin. She has had nothing, but nice things to say about Clark Kent. If she says he's a great guy, then he's a great guy. Making you both JERKS!"

Lana covers her face bawling. Pete sighs and puts his arm around her.

"Thanks, but I think we got it from here." Pete says bitterly.

"You're lucky; he didn't bash your teeth in! He wanted to! Believe me; I saw it in his face."

"Like Lana said, this is none of your business. We don't even know you. You can't just barge your way in and expect everyone to listen, to your little theories. If you truly knew the situation... You'd understand, why Lana came to me!"

Lana looks to Pete wide eyed and shamefully.

"Oh this I gotta hear. Because, it's sure isn't because, you're better looking. I also highly doubt you're packing more!" She fires with a laugh.

"The guy is worse, than some Catholic schoolgirl. He's only had sex with her once, within the span of a year. She's always throwing herself at him. But he always has some excuse."

"PETE!" Lana snaps.

"No, she needs to hear this. Clark's such the upright guy? Yeah a little too upright. Who turns down someone like Lana?"

"You're giving that girl, entirely too much credit."

"Think about it. A year… Tell me if you were in Lana's position. You wouldn't go looking somewhere else?"

"If there's one thing I know for sure. It's that I'd never ever cheat on someone, no matter the circumstances. If you're having problems, in the relationship and it leads to those sorts of thoughts. Then the way I see it. It's already over for the both of you. That's it. So the right thing, for little Ms. Lang to have done, would have been to face Clark like a woman and dump him. Not lead him on, such as the way you've both done."

"Once again… none of your biz."

Lois nods.

"Fair enough."

Pete pushes past her and exits the bathroom. Lana's about to head out. She turns to Lois.

"I've seen the way, you look at Clark. It's not happening. Clark and I will be fine. We've always been fine. We'll make this work."

Lois has a good laugh at this.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not after your man, but by all means. Good luck, prom queen."

Lana rolls her eyes and heads out.

* * *

"Archery? Really?" Lois rolled her eyes as they lined up during P.E.

"Yeah the new coach is a bit eccentric."

Lois looked upon the coach.

"Well hello…" She uttered.

Chloe laughed.

"What he's kind off hot. Not Smallville hot, but hot."

"Smallville?" Chloe questions with confusion.

Lois simply grins.

He was wearing a red Crows polo shirt. He'd dirty blonde hair and clearly a good physique.

"Get in line… all girls want a piece of coach Teague."

Lois was next up. The coach raised his brows. He gave her the once over. However, his eye caught the stitches upon her cheek.

"What on earth happened to you?"

Lois sighs.

"Long story, one in which, I don't care to repeat. But thanks for bringing it up!"

"Hmm." He hands her the bow and arrow.

"Let's see what ya got."

Lois rolls her eyes, feeling ridiculous. She shrugs and places the arrow onto the bow. She pulls back. The coach's jaw drops as she was just barely missed the bull's eye.

"Beginner's luck…" He hands her another one.

"You won't even come close, this time."

Lois cuts him a dirty look. He softly chuckles. They both turn however, as a fight was breaking out.

"CRAP!" The coach yelled as one of the kids, took out a butterfly knife.

Without another thought, Lois quickly fixed the arrow onto the bow. She fired. The knife flew out, of the guy's hand. The arrow had hit it dead on. The coach put a hand, upon her shoulder.

"Now did you manage that?"  
Lois stood there in utter surprise.

"Honestly?"

He nods.

"I've no idea."

"Have you ever used a bow and arrow before?"

"Nope."

"I call bullshit."

The coach utters and takes off to deal, with the boys. Lois shrugs and turns back towards the target. She grabs another arrow. A beam comes about her face. Chloe turns to her in wonder.

"How are you doing that cuz?!"

Lois doesn't answer; she wasn't sure what to think. She hands over the bow and arrow to Chloe. She felt a bit creped out now. There was no way she should know, how to do that. She headed on to the locker room.

* * *

"Clark…?"

He hears her familiar voice in the barn. He didn't even move. He just sat there. He heard Lana making her way up, to the loft.

"I've been looking all over for you."

He doesn't respond. He just continues to sit there.

"Clark, please just talk to me."

Still he doesn't even budge. His lips stayed sealed shut.

"So this is it? After a year of being together? You've nothing to say?"

He couldn't believe, the nerve of her words. He felt ignited with anger. He never thought it possible, to feel this way about Lana. She starts to cry and turns her back towards him.

"Fine, I guess I'll go."

His hands become fists. His jaw was clenched so tightly, it actually hurt. She starts towards the stairs. He could hear her crying and that made him even madder.  
"What is it you want me to say?" He utters as it took all his will, not to go off on Lana.

She stops and turns back facing him. He finally, locks his eyes with hers.

"Something anything…" She cries with desperation.

He nods.

"May I ask, why you're crying?" He was curious.

She was the one that cheated on HIM!

"Because, I messed up and I know that. I'm so sorry Clark."

He flinched at this. It was just as Lois had said. Only coming from Lana… it was a slap in the face.

"You're sorry?"

She nods and takes a step closer to him. He holds up a hand.

"That's close enough." He was too livid, to have her any closer.

"Clark, I'm so very sorry. I wish I…"

"Stop saying that!" He barks.

She jumps a bit. He sighs. He pinches his eyes shut.  
"What is it exactly you came here for Lana?"

"To ask for your forgiveness. To fix everything. I love you Clark. I'm so sorry!'

His eyes fly open. He bares his eyes into hers. He comes to his feet.

"First off, I don't want to hear how you're sorry. Secondly, you love me?! YOU LOVE ME?! No, I love you Lana. I'm the one that LOVES YOU! You got it all wrong! You're not sorry and you do not LOVE ME!"

"Clark please." She reaches to her gut.

She cries even harder now.

"You should go." He says softly, doing his best to keep himself in check.

He'd never hurt her. But at the moment… he felt things. He knew were wrong. If she didn't go. He'd feared he'd say something's, he could never take back. When he fell for Lana, he fell deep. This felt like a knife through his heart. There was no taking it out. It hurt that much.

"We can make this work. Clark you just got to trust me."  
"TRUST YOU? MAKE THIS WORK? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK, I WANT YOU BACK?!"

Lana Lang's mouth flew open in utter shock. Then anger crossed her face. She pointed directly upon him.  
"This is just as much, your fault!"

He raises a brow on this. He half laughs in total misery.

"That's right! You're always pushing me away. When things tend to get too heated."

He looks to her lost.

"We've made love once! Just one time! That was four months ago! You've turned me down, ever since! What am I supposed, to think or even feel?! Heaven forbid that I actually want my boyfriend, to make love to me!"

He was right. It was just as he feared.

"I'm human you know! I have desires, just like anyone else Clark!"

"Lana…" He says broken.

"I…"

He covers his face for a moment.

"You don't understand."

"What? What is it I don't understand, Clark?"

"It's not by choice." He says feeling nauseas.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Clark. I mean honestly, was it that bad? Was I not what you thought I'd be?"

"You were everything… Everything, I could ever hope for." He says softly.

"Then what is it Clark? What is it you're not telling me? You've always had this brick wall, built up around you. I keep trying to break it down. I keep doing everything, I can think of; hoping you'll let me in. But you never do!"

Lana makes her way over. She takes his hands into her own. Clark was completely shattered now. She wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"Again, I'm sorry… I love you Clark. We can make this work. Just let me in."

He shakes his head.

"You're right… Everything you said Lana. You were right. You're better off. We can no longer trust one another. I'm just as much to blame in all this. I never thought I'd say this. But you and I Lana. We don't work. We never will. It kills me to say this. But I can't look at you the same. All I keep seeing is you on top of my best friend. I'm sure it is my fault. For that I'm the one that's sorry. I'm only sorry, because I lost you."

"Please Clark, you haven't lost me, I'm right here! I'm begging you! Please, it can't be over. I love you! You've got to forgive me!"

He swallows back.

"Go home Lana. Get yourself some sleep. Enjoy your life. You're free."

"I don't' want to be free."

"Neither do I, Lana. I would have stayed, by your side, through any trial we faced. However, this… I can't. I just can't do it. You don't trust me and for a good reason. And I no longer trust you."  
Lana watches in disbelief as he walks away. He heads on to the house.

"CLARK!" He doesn't even look back, at her last desperate attempt.

* * *

Lois crawled out of the window. She dropped down to the dumpster. She then hopped off the dumpster, onto the concrete. Lois started to head on home. Her skin began to crawl. That feeling, that she was being watched, hit heavily. Her heart raced. She caught a glimpse of a shadow. She also made out the footsteps. She kept walking, but at a faster pace. They too picked up pace. Lois took in a breath. She swiftly turned. She grabbed whoever it was without even looking. She shoved them up against a nearby building. She punched them in the gut.  
"WHOA!" The guy shouted, whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Coach Teague?!"

He nodded and continued to try and breathe.

"That was a good hit!"  
She sighs.

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't… not at first. I just happened to seen you walking. I was going to see if you needed a ride. I'm honestly, scared to even ask now."

She softly laughs.

"Jesus…" He rises back up.

"So you're a hell of an archer and you can punch? Anything else, I should know?"

"I'm a third degree black belt?"

He grins.

"Well now it all makes sense."

Lois nods.

"You should know better. You don't ever sneak up on women. Especially, in the middle of the night, hell period for that matter!"

He laughs.

"Oh believe me, unforgettable lesson learned."

"I better get back."

"You sure, you don't need a ride?"

"I thought I frightened you." She says with a smirk.

"You do…" He says with a grin.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I need the fresh air. Good night coach."

"Jason…"  
She looks to him oddly.

"We're not on school grounds, so Jason's fine."

Lois nods, but says nothing else. She heads on home.

* * *

"Where are you going at night?"

Lois looks to Chloe; as they're walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

"What do you mean?" Lois plays innocent.

"Come on Lois, I came to your room at one am in the morning. You were nowhere to be found. Do you realize, just how much my parents would freak?"

"Well it's a good thing, I don't have a ratting out cousin! Now isn't it?!" Lois says with a grin and pats her on the back.

"Lois, seriously. You can't do that!"

Lois sighs.

"What they don't know. Won't hurt them."

"UGH! You can't pull the badgirl act, with my parents Lois. I'm not kidding around."

"So badgirl? That's what you think of me?"

"Well…"

Lois breaks into laughter.

"Oh Chloe… you make it too easy."

Chloe sighs with frustration; as they get their trays. They take a seat. Not long after Lana and Pete sat across from them. Clark sat off to a table by himself. Lois leaned back in thought. Chloe already knew the whole story now. So Lois wasn't the only one, cutting them both go to hell looks. Lois scooted out of her chair. She went and sat directly beside Clark.

"How's it going Smallville?"

He looks upon her strangely. She nudges his arm.

"Come on now. Last time I checked, a conversation required at least more than one person."

Chloe makes her way over as well and sits across from them.

Coach Teague entered the cafeteria and went and sat with the other teachers. He glanced over upon Lois. Clark happened to take notice of Coach Teague watching Lois off and on. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't think it seemed, very professional. It was how he looked at Lois, that had Clark feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Lois nudged him again.

"Come on now Smallville!" She encouraged.

He turned towards her.

"You're rather annoying, you know that?"

Lois smiled.

"See now was that so hard?"

Clark shakes his head. A tiny hint of a smile, formed on his face.

"Good job Smallville!" She pats him on the shoulder and starts playing with her food.

Lana taps Lois on the shoulder, halfway through lunch. Lois turns to her peculiarly.

"Can we talk?" Lana says all sweetly.

Only her intentions were not of that. Lois nods and follows her out curiously. They head outside. Pete makes his way over.

"We need to talk Clark."

Clark nods. He comes to his feet. He grabs Pete by the collar of his shirt. Chloe screams and rushes over. Coach Teague also catches this and jogs that way. Clark decks Pete across the face. Pete growls out and returns the blow. Only he hurts his hand on the impact. Clark stares him down. Coach Teague puts a hand upon Clark's shoulder.

"Easy now. Come on boys. I thought you were friends."

"No friend of mine." Clark says.

Pete winces at his words. Coach Teague leads both boys, out of the cafeteria. Chloe looks on worriedly.

"Stay away from Clark." Lana demands pointing directly upon Lois.

Lois covers her mouth in laughter.

"I MEAN IT LOIS! I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND CLARK KENT! HE DOESN'T NEED ANY DISTRACTIONS!"

Lois merely nods. She then punches Lana right across the face.

"Don't you ever pull that again. Do you hear me prom queen?! NO one ever tells me what to do!"

Lana reaches to her cheek in surprise.

"If you truly think you can take me on. Go right ahead. Give me your best shot!"

Lana swallows back and backs off.

Lois nods and walks away.


	3. Truth For Truth

Chapter 3

_**I do not own Smallville. Please read then review. Thank you!**_

"So we go from archery to dodge ball?" Lois complains.

Coach Teague grins and shrugs his shoulders. He blows the whistle.

"This isn't elementary, you know!" Lois shouts over the sound, of balls slamming against the gym walls.

She growls out as five of them hit her.

"OH COME ON!" She picks one up and sends it flying at one of the guys faces.

The guy falls back.  
"Not in the face Lane!" The coach barks.

"Oops sorry, I'm still learning." She utters with a shrug.

"Guess, I'm out anyhow."

"No it just means its your turn to try and take out the others now."

"This is stupid!"

Chloe looks to her cousin wide eyed. They look over and see the cheerleaders, coming out of the locker room. They were heading outside for practice. Lana was one of them.

"It all makes sense now." Lois mumbles.

"You don't want to be in here. I suggest you go learn a few dance moves and join them!"

Lois's jaw drops. She picks up a ball and sends it flying right at the coach. He quickly dodges as it almost hit him in the legs. The students look upon her in absolute shock. He looks to her as if he was about to get on to her. Instead, he starts laughing.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? He's the coach. You know he cusses out the jocks, on an hourly basis."

"It's a harmless ball. It's no more than, what he has us doing already. He wanted us to play dodge ball. Why not include him?" Lois closes her eyes, for a moment.

A ball hits her directly upon the butt. She turns and he waves with his clip board, in hand. He blows his whistle.

"You owe me a lap, Lane."

"Um thanks, but no thanks!" She smarts and goes back to talking to Chloe.

"Lap! Now Lane."

She snaps a look his direction.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Kind of!"  
He fought the smirk on his face.

"Now Lane, or you can stay after school."

Lois growled, under her breath.

"FINE!" She takes off outside, to do her lap.

"The rest of you, get showered. It's almost time, for your next class."

Lois just finished her lap as the other students were already heading out.

"Great, I'm going to be late now."

"I'll give you a pass." She turns to see him scribbling something, down on his clipboard.

"First, to my office."

"You have an office?"

"You've got quite a mouth on you."

"So I've been told."

He heads on to his office and she follows behind. He pulls his door shut. He takes a seat at his desk.

"Have a seat Lane."

She shrugs and sits down. She looks around, to all the trophies. The coach clears his throat. He places his elbows on his desk.

"So what's your story?"

Lois looks to him puzzled. He motions towards her cheek.

"That's what you called me to your office for? To talk about my horrific face?"  
"There's nothing horrific about it. I'm just curious as to what happened."

"I don't wish to talk about it. So if that's all this is about…" She comes to her feet.

"Sit back down." He says softly.

"I'm just concerned. You seemed pretty frightened that day."  
"What day?"

"When you socked me a good one."

Lois half laughs.

"Well, you had it coming."

"That maybe, even so, it may do you some good to visit the counselor. Or someone you can trust. I'm taking whatever happened, must've been pretty bad. There are support groups, and hotlines even. Whatever I can do to help..."

"I don't do support groups, hotlines and counselors. I'm perfectly fine, as you can see."  
"Everyone needs someone to talk to, there's no shame in that. You can't hold it all in. It'll eat you alive."

Lois nods, but comes to her feet.

"Is that all?"

He sighs.

"Yes, just remember... You ever need to talk. My door is always open."

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl. I can manage."  
"There's not a doubt, in my mind, that you will. You seem like a very strong, independent woman. I can admire that Ms. Lane. Your father would of been proud."

Lois had her back turned, at this point. She narrowed her eyes, in thought. She twirled back around.

"Excuse me?"  
He looks to her confused.

"How would you know, anything about that? And how do you know about my father?!"

"Easy now… small town. These things tend to get around. I merely heard by word of mouth. I meant no disrespect. I just heard he was a General. Considering that fact alone, he must be proud of the strong woman, his daughter has become."

She nods, but is about to head on out.

"Ms. Lane?"

"Yes?" She says with her back to him.

"Are you sure, you're just 18?"  
"Last time I checked, Coach Teague."

"Right… I'm your coach." He utters as if in misery.

Lois looks back to him oddly.

"Go on now." He hands her a pass, realizing he'd almost forgot.

Lois grabs the pass and heads on to the shower room. She hurriedly strips down and starts to rinse off. That feeling however, returned halfway through her shower. She looked around. That feeling was stronger than ever. Her heart raced. She quickly finished up her shower. She rapidly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Hello?" She called out looking around the room.

Steam from the shower, filled the room. She gasped out, as she saw a figure standing, by one of the lockers. The steam was too thick. It looked as though merely a shadow. She nervously called out again.  
"Who's there?"

She guardedly, made her way to her locker. Her hands shook. Lois she rushed to get dressed. She didn't even bother, fixing her hair. The urge to bolt out of there, grew strong. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the locker room.

"Whoa…"  
Coach Teague caught her as she was running.

"I gave you a pass, so what's the hurry?"

She looks back towards the locker room. She felt pretty foolish about now. But she knew what she saw. It wasn't her imagination.

"I think someone is in there."

He lowers his brows a bit.

"Are you certain? All the other students left Lane."

She nods.

"Someone was there."

He nods.

"Stay put, I'll go check it out."

He reaches to the door.

"Um maybe, we should go together?" She suggests.

"If it would make you more comfortable."

She follows behind as he opens the door. She stays close. They do an entire sweep, of the locker room.

"Nothing here, you must have a pretty active imagination."

Lois sighs feeling stupid. Just as they both step out. Pete was at the office door. He looks to the both of them suspiciously.

"Did you need something Ross?"

"Um yeah coach. I was just going to let you know. I won't be playing football anymore."

"Well that's a shame to hear. Why don't you step into my office and we'll talk about it."

Pete nods and the coach heads on inside. Pete however, turns to Lois just before he goes to step inside.

"And you want to talk about Lana and I?"

He looks back to the locker room and to the coach. Lois's whole face, lights up with fury. He heads on into the office and pulls the door to. Lois decides to let it go. She wasn't in the right frame of mind. She'd only end up, busting his lip open. From the looks of it someone, had already had the honors. She hoped it was Smallville!

* * *

"Wall of what now?"

"Weird."

"You couldn't come up, with a better name cuz?"

Chloe shrugs with a grin. Lois ran her fingers, along some of the articles and things Chloe had collected over the years.

"And all of these events took place, in this small town?"

Chloe nods and watches her cousin's reaction. She couldn't help, but to beam on the sudden spark of interest on Lois's face. Lois unpins the article on the meteor shower.

"So your theory, is that these events, have something to do with, this one little meteor shower. That took place over a decade ago?"

"It was hardly little Lois. People died that day. Some even had some sort, of odd adverse reaction."

Lois winced as she read the part, about Lana Lang's parents. Maybe, I shouldn't have punched her, but still. She thought to herself. She continued to read.

"Oh hey, Clark."

He'd entered the room with his red Crow football jersey. Lois looked to him oddly.

"I didn't know you played, Smallville. So you any good?"

Chloe's eyes widened, as she finally got the reverence.

"Wait he's Smallville?" Chloe says, with a slight giggle.

Clark hadn't a clue, what the girls were referring to. He wasn't certain, he wanted to know.

Lois has a small smile form, on her face. She simply shrugs. She pins the article back up. Clark lowered his brows a bit, once he realized what Lois was reading. He just can't seem, to get away from it. He took in a breath.

"So what do you say cuz?"

Lois looks around.

"You honestly think I'd turn this down. This is awesome! Of course, I'm in. I've got nothing else better, to do with my time."

Chloe smiles genuinely.

"Just no taking over! I know how you get Lois! I mean it this is my show. And these are all my things. My hard work..."

"Whatever you say." Lois says and cuts Clark a wink.

Clark swallowed back, feeling an odd heated sensation, flowing through him. He told himself, it had to do with her, messing around with Chloe. That's all it was. Lois leaned back against one of the desk, with her arms crossed about her chest. Her white blouse showed a slight bit of tummy. She was wearing her usual, tight blue jeans and black low heeled boots. Clark was getting agitated with himself. What was his deal?

"I'm serious Lois!"

Lois sighs.

"I'm not taking over…"Lois says, in a certain tone.

That playful smile stayed planted, upon those lips of hers. Something about that, rather intrigued Clark. He knew what she'd been through, yet here she was. She seemed as though a very strong person.

"Was there something, you needed Clark?"  
Chloe asked. There was… What was it? He came in here to ask Chloe something. But it was gone now. He couldn't think of what it was. He looked back to Lois, accusingly.

"What?" She questioned, taking notice of the way he looked at her.

"Nothing." He looks back to Chloe.  
"I forgot."  
"Must've not been that important, Smallville."

"Are you always so…" He stops himself, from finishing the question.

"So…?" Lois questions all cutesy and innocent like.

"She grows on you." Chloe adds.

"Like that of a tumor, I'm sure." Clark couldn't believe, he'd just said that. Something about Lois…

Lois raised her brows on this.

"Well now, don't hold back, your feelings or anything."

Clark smiles.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied.

Nevertheless, that smile soon faded. Lana was right behind him, as he turned back around. He saw the bruise on her cheek. He wondered where it came from, but didn't question it.

"Hi Clark..."

Lois pretended to be busy with something. Clark gave Lana a mere nod and he headed on to the field. Lois shook her head on this, but said nothing. She was beginning to see that Clark Kent, was wholly too nice of a guy.

After school Chloe and Lois were heading to Chloe's car. Whitney rushed over. Clark was heading this truck. Pete and Lana were off to the side. Pete looked over already knowing, what Whitney was about to do. He'd been talking about it, all through practice. Clark knew it was coming too. He'd done his best to stay out of it. Though he found himself curious as well, he walked slower. Clark wondered how Lois would react.

"Hey Lois."  
Lois looked to Whitney oddly.

"Hey yourself."

She says, but keeps walking.

"I was wondering, if you had any plans this weekend?"

Lois stops and turns to face him.

"And why would you want to know that?"

Clark grinned a bit. Just the way she said it. He knew she was messing with Whitney. Whitney rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Umm…"

"Relax… It's Whitney right?"

He nods.

"I was hoping, I could take you out?"

Lois takes in a breath. She goes to answer; only Pete makes his way over. He vengefully adds his two cents in. And right in front of everyone.

"Sorry Whitney, it seems she's already dropped trow for the coach."

Clark's eyes widen, in full surprise. Chloe's jaw dropped. Whitney looked to Pete confused. Lois looked as though, she was going to kill Pete. Lois didn't even blink. She simply slugged Pete in the gut. Whitney quickly grabbed her, as she went for another hit.

"Let me go. I'm gonna KILL HIM!"

She broke out of Whitney's hold. Clark hurriedly, made his way over. He placed himself between them.

"Bring it on PeeWee!" She calls over Clark's shoulder. She tries to push past Clark.

She looks to him oddly, as she can't even budge him. He shakes his head.

"Oh come on, let me by."

She goes to step around him. He takes a simple step, in which to block her.

"Really?!" She laments.

Clark puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"He's not worth it Lois." He says softly.

"Believe me, he's not."

She nods and looks to see the entire school, looking directly at her. Meaning everyone had heard Pete's comment. They witnessed everything. She half laughs. She fixes the strap, on her backpack. She starts heading for the highway.

"Lois?" Chloe calls out.

"I'm walking. See you at home." Lois calls out, with her back to everyone.

Once Lois isn't within hearing range, Clark turns to Pete.

"What are you doing Pete?!"

Whitney looked to Pete, pondering the exact same thing. Pete sighs.

"I just call it like it is Clark. I saw her and Coach Teague, stepping out of the women's locker room. This was long after class had been dismissed. Lois's hair was still damp from the shower."

Whitney wrinkles his nose a bit.

"You're kidding."

Clark however, wasn't quite buying it. There had to be more behind it. Lois didn't truly strike him like that. But then again, he thinks about Lana and realized just how fooled, he truly could be.

"I'm sure, there's some sort of explanation."

"Yeah that Lois is a slut." Chloe literally loses it.

"MY COUSIN IS NO SUCH THING! AND WHATEVER IT IS YOU THINK YOU SAW! YOU'RE WRONG PETE! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH. SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU, SPREADING FALSE RUMORS! DAMMIT PETE! SHE COULD HAVE DIED. SHE'S LOST HER FATHER, TWO BEST FRIENDS AND SHE WAS NEARLY RAPED!" Chloe quickly clamped a hand, over her mouth. She just realized what she'd done. Tears ran down her face.

"Oh no…Noo I…" She said looking pale now. Chloe took off running, towards her car.

Clark felt his heart drop. He looked back towards the highway, where Lois took off. Chloe peeled out of the parking lot and sped out of there. She tried to find Lois, on the way home. But she was nowhere to be seen. Clark drove past in his truck.

"Everything alright?"

"No! No it's not. I can't find her, Clark!"

Clark nodded.

"Just calm down, Chloe. I'll see what I can do."

Chloe nods. Clark heads the opposite direction. He figured she had to be on the highway somewhere. Something had caught his eye though. He saw a trail break, through one of the cornfields. He pulled over and parked. He used his senses, to see if he could hear her. Sure enough he picked up her heart beat and breathing. Not just that, but Lois was crying.

He tilted his head that direction. He pocketed his keys. Clark followed the trail. He found Lois, laying on her side. She had her face covered.

"Lois…" He said gently.

Lois immediately shot up. "Smallville!" She hissed. She quickly dried her face. She dusted herself off. He narrowed his eyes on this.

"What are you doing here?!"

She looked around.

"Did you follow me?!"

He took in a breath.

"No actually. Chloe was looking for you. She was worried. I offered to help. Saw the trail…"  
"Ugh, is there no privacy in this one horse town?!"

"I can assure you, there are far more horses. I can show you if you'd like."

Lois looks to Clark peculiarly. She fought the urge to laugh.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Do I look like, I want to talk? Do I look like, I need your company?" She fires back bitterly.

"Truthfully… Yes, Lois you do."

"Well you're wrong!"

She goes to walk away. He gently grabs her arm.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"You're all about helping others. Yet, you shut down, when it comes to letting anyone else in."

"Is that a diagnoses Dr. Kent?" She yanks out of his hold.

"You hardly know me…"

"What difference does that make? I remember distinctly, someone offering their help as well. And I know you weren't so drunk, you already forgot."

"And have you come to me yet?"  
He shakes his head.

"So the way I see it Smallville, we're even."

"It doesn't have to be like that." He calls out as she starts walking away.

"Sure it does!"

"And why?"

"Trust me Clark. It just does."  
Clark sighs.

"If I talk, will you?"

Lois stops in her tracks. She pivots around.

"What exactly are you asking me?"

Clark couldn't believe he was doing this. But he wanted to help her. By no means, did he want to even think about Lana, much less talk about her. However, if could somehow, get Lois to open up. He figured it was worth a shot.

"You like burgers?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go Lois. I'll take you to the Talon. On me…"

"The Talon?" She questions.

He grins.

"You'll see."

She takes in a breath.

"Fine, but you're buying Smallville."

"I had already planned to."

"I might get me a shake and extra fries!" She replies as he opens the door for her.

"Whatever you wish."

"And a dessert!"

"Isn't that what the milkshake is?"

"Watch yourself… coming off, sounding mighty cheap."

He shakes his head and shuts his door. He couldn't quite figure her out. Within two days he's managed to see, that Lois has a bit of a mouth on her. She can be rude, bossy at times, loud. Yet… there was something else that stood out. He just wasn't sure, what to make of it. He felt as though, these things were merely a disguise. It was clear, that Lois thought herself a strong, independent, person. She didn't want to feel, as though she needed the help of others. She didn't like the idea, of feeling weak or any of thing of the such. Just as the scene at school earlier. She'd punched Pete, out of humiliation. That was her way, of proving to the entire school. That she wasn't one, to take anyone's crap. Clark also firmly believed there wasn't anything, between Lois and Coach Teague. However, he had noticed how the coach seemed to look upon Lois. There was a bit of a creep factor to it.

On the way Lois called Chloe, on her cellphone. She let her know everything was ok and she'd be in later tonight.

Once they entered the Talon. Clark had opened the door for her and pulled out a chair for her as well. She smiled at this and leaned back in her seat eyeing him.

"What?"

"And they say chivalry is dead…"

He wasn't sure what to say on that. It was just habit, for him. They both picked up a menu and looked through it. Just as Lois had said she ordered a chocolate shake, burger with extra fries. Clark cocked a brow, pondering where it all went. The girl didn't have an ounce of fat on her. In fact she seemed to even have some muscle to her. She had a bit of an athletic build to her, yet, curvy all at once. He found himself a bit boggled by it all.

"Something on your mind, Smallville?"

He presses his lips together and shakes his head. He knew you don't ever comment, on how much a woman eats.

"Nope."

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a terrible liar?"

They order their drinks and wait for their food.

"I get them taken out tomorrow." She uttered.

"What's that?"  
"The stitches, you know the area, you're staring a hole in."  
"I wasn't..."

"Could have fooled me."

"Do you ever just relax?"

"Sure I do."

"Could've fooled me." He mocks in return.

After their burgers and fries arrive. Lois picks up a fry with her left hand. He also remembered her punching Pete with her left hand.

"Are you left handed?"

She fake gasp.

"Yes!"

He shakes his head, with a smirk.

"Just a question, Lois."  
"Just an answer, Smallville."

Clark bites into his burger. He then wipes his mouth clean.

"So how do we go about this exactly? Is it like truth or dare? Or truth for a truth?"

Clark leaned back in thought.

"How about I start? I spill a little about Lana and I. You spill a little, about what happened back home."

Clark picked up her irregular heartbeat. The smile faded from her face. She takes in a breath.

"OK… Sounds fair enough… So why are we doing this again?"  
"I'm not sure to be honest…"  
"Then let's don't and say we did."  
"Lois…"

"Well shoot, I was hoping that would work."

Clark softly chuckles.

"Fraid, not."

"Ok then shoot. Tell me a fact about your and Lana's relationship."

He nods and starts with when he first met her. Lois and Clark continue back and forth. Both struggle through their own emotions, not just for themselves, but for the other. Clark of course had to leave out a few minor details, involving his secret. Lois looks to him in thought.

She looks him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something totally rude and private?"

He raises a brow.

"You don't strike me as someone that asks permission, Lois.  
She half smiles.

"You're right I don't. But I do have some respect." She clears her throat and sips from her soda.

"Is it true that you and Lana only had sex once?"

She noted the way, Clark grimaced on this.

"How did you know about that?"

Her jaw rather drops.

"So it's true?"

He sighs and looks around. His arms crossed about his chest.

"I think perhaps, we're getting a bit too personal."

"Your secret's safe with me…" He narrowed his eyes a bit, on how she said this.

At this point, irony has it Lang Lang walks in. She was putting on her apron.

"Oh this just gets better and better. She works here?"

Clark takes in a breath.

"She's normally off on Wednesdays."

Lana stops and turns directly upon them. She strutted on over.

"Um Clark, could we talk?" She puts hand upon his shoulder.

He shrugs and comes to his feet.

"Too nice…" Lois expresses to herself. Clark follows Lana off to the side.

Lois noticed how Lana took his hand.

"What is this exactly?" Lana questioned looking back to Lois.

Lois was trying to nosily hear and see what was going on, discreetly as possible. However, someone else enters the building. He takes a seat across from Lois, in Clark's chair.

"How's it going?"

"Coach Teague?"

He nods.

"Jason, remember?"

"Right…"

"I called in an order. Saw you sitting here. Thought I'd come say hi."  
He just now takes notice ,of the other basket of food in his spot.

"You here with someone?"

She points to Clark.

"Ah… I see. So is this like a date or…" He feels a hand upon his shoulder.

He looks back.

"Oh hey, Kent."

Coach Teague comes to his feet.

"I suppose, I better give your seat back."

Clark simply nods.

"You take care, Lois…"

Coach Teague gets his food and waves as he heads on out.

"So what was that about?" Lois questions curiously.

Clark sighs in slight irritation.

"She thought we, were on date."

Lois softly laughs.

"Did she now?"

He nodded.

"Interesting…" Lois says and waves at Lana.

Lana rolls her eyes.

"She really is quite charming."

Something about that, had Clark full on laughing. He wasn't even sure why. Once Lana cut him a look, he cleared his throat.

"Why do you even care what she thinks, Smallville? I say if you wanna laugh, laugh… If you want to date, date. She doesn't own you."

Clark sighs.

"It's not that easy Lois.

"Sure it is. She cheated on you, not the other way around. You don't owe her crap!"  
"Could you keep it down?" He whispers looking around.

"Besides, I'm just as much to blame, in the destruction of our relationship."  
"Somehow, I highly doubt that."

He shakes his head and looks back to Lana.

"Trust me, I am."

Lois looks to Clark as though, he's a puzzle needing, to be put together.

"Clark…" She says a particular way.

He turns to face her.

"There is never a good enough reason, for what she did. It takes two to tango and I'm all for that and understand. But in the end, I think we both know… who threw the last brick."

Clark looks to Lois in thought. He then looks over to Lana.

"You ready to go?"

Lois nods as she sips at her milkshake.

Clark takes her home. They both sit in the truck for a moment.

"You know, you're not so bad Lois."

"Is that a compliment?"  
He smiles a bit.

"Yes Lois it's a compliment."

"Huh… Well you're not so bad yourself, Smallville. You really should give yourself, some more credit."

"Goodnight Lois."

"Night Smallville."

* * *

Once the Sullivans' are in bed, Lois yet again sneaks out. She heads to the gym. This becoming a nightly thing…


	4. First Weird Experience

**_Chapter 4_**

_**I do not own Smallville. Please read then leave a review. Gracious! (Keep in mind I'm NOT going, by exact Smallville storyline or order. Taking it into my own stride.)**_

"Lois!"

Lois rolls down the windows, in Chloe's car. She's got Whitesnake blaring.

"Seriously, what's with all the hair bands?!"  
"They rock and their hot."

"No they're not. They're old and nasty."

Lois rolls her eyes. Chloe turns the station, to a Ricky Martin song.

"Ugh, what the hell is that crap?" Lois switches it again.

She starts singing on top of her lungs, just to piss Chloe off. They drive right past Clark. Lois sticks out her hand and waves. He smiles and shakes his head. Chloe parks the car and gets out and slams her door shut. Lois is grinning and fixes her bag onto her shoulder.

"I mean it Lois, my car, my rules, my choice of music!"

"That's not music. It's manure pouring out, of someone's mouth. Yet, people throw money at him for it."

"Hey Smallville!"

"Lois…" He says with a nod as they walk down the hall.

Lana struts right up to Lois.

"He moved you know!" Lana stupidly barks in Lois's face.

Clark narrowed his brows a bit, in wonder.

"Um and who are we referring to again?"

"PETE! He moved because, of you! That mouth of yours!"

"Now hold on Lana…" Clark intervenes

"You need to go back, where you came from. You come here and disrupt everyone's lives!"

"Oh Lang, you were screwed up way before I came along. All I did was add some spice into your lives."

Lois looks to Clark a particular way.

"Obviously, something that was much needed. So don't even try that with me princess."

"You need to find him and apologize! Ask him to come back."

"LANA!" Clark snaps. He couldn't believe this.

Lana ignores Clark.

"I'll do no such thing. If he's such a little bitch, he feels the need to run away. Then that's his problem! NOT MINE! And don't make me tell you twice!" Lois hints through grounded teeth.

"You should have stayed, out of our business!"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL?!" Lois shouts.

Clark steps in between the two girls. He looks directly upon Lana.

"Lana, take a walk."

Lana's jaw drops in disbelief. Lois grins ear to ear and waves Lana off. Clark turns towards Lois. She quickly drops her hand. She pretends to be rubbing the back, of her neck and clears her throat. He takes in a breath and shakes his head. Clark went to his locker and gathered his books.

Lois was leaned back in her seat. She was twirling a pencil around in her hand. Her long hair was draped along the chair. She turned back to Clark, as she was writing something down.

"How do you spell frolicking? I mean is it like fro then licking or like fro then licing?"  
"F. r. o. l. i.c.k.i.n.g…" He utters with a shrug.

"Awesome! My hero!"

He smirks and leans back. He wondered what she was writing, that would involve that word in particular. She turns back around, after too much longer.

"How do you spell sensuous?"

He spells it out for her. She nods and turns back around.  
"What are you writing?"

"This is private, Smallville."

He raises his brows and folds his arms about his chest.

"How many a's are in.." The bell rings.

"Crap, I'll ask you later."

"Whatever you say Lois."

* * *

"One more lap hustle, hustle!" Coach Teague yells as the class runs, around the track.

"Alright hit the baseball field."

"Do you ever make any sort, of real lesson plans?"

He smiles.

"Nope, not my style."

"I figured that much."

He tilts his head as she walks away. Chloe catches this and shakes her head. She cuts the coach a rueful stare.

"Go on Sullivan, always lagging behind." He says, whilst clearing his throat.

She rolls her eyes and follows the others. He has Lois up to bat first. Lois a bit of a baseball fan herself. She also played softball back home.

"Wait Lane… Your stance is all wrong. You'll never get one home that way."

He comes up behind her. Chloe pays extra attention, to the situation. He's got his chest pressed up against, Lois's back. He corrects her stance, which clearly didn't need correcting. Chloe notices the way her cousin's skin, goes pale for a moment. Her hands were shaking, along the bat. Something she's never seen Lois do. Lois clearly looked, as though she'd have a meltdown. Lois takes in a breath, as flashes of that day hit. Those men… She takes her swing and it's a foul ball. Also something, she never does. Chloe's seen her cousin play before. She always was the best on her team. It takes her two more tries, to even get a decent hit. She runs her bases and the game continues from there. However, when time comes for Lois to bat again. He tries to pull the same shit. Lois puts up a hand, stopping him. Her hand was still a bit unsteady. Chloe nods in approval.  
"Look Boy Scout, I probably know more about baseball, than you ever will. I got this. You just stay right there." She says pointing her bat, directly upon him.

He raises his hands and smugly grins.

"OK then, take your shot."

Lois nods and hits a homerun. Chloe notices yet again how he checks her out as she's running, the bases. Chloe's teeth ground together. After class is over, he dismisses them. They shower and dress. Chloe purposely takes her time. She makes certain, she's last to leave. Once everyone's gone, she heads right into his office. She slams the door shut. She points a finger directly at him. Clark was on his way over; to send some flyers that the principal had, personally asked Clark, to deliver to the coach. It was about their next game. He stops at the door and hears Chloe's voice.

"Stay away from my cousin. I've seen how you look at her. She's been through enough. She doesn't need some perverted coach, with a schoolgirl fantasy all over her!"

He hears the coach laughing.

"I can stay away from her, but will she stay away from me?"

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You're the one that can't seem to get the message! She's done nothing to warrant such behavior."

"Why don't you go on to class now? Let me handle my own affairs, such as your sweet little cousin. Good day, Sullivan."

"You should be reported, for sexual harassment! Touching her like that is highly inappropriate!"

Clark hears the coach bang his fist, against the desk. Clark decides to hurriedly intervene, by knocking. He opens the door directly after. He nods towards Chloe.

"Hey Chloe!" Clark pretends as if he heard nothing.

She looks to Clark a definite way. She exits the office. Clark hands the coach the fliers.

"Ah, thanks Kent! I'd been waiting for these. Hey these came out pretty cool looking. Nice!"

Clark decides to pay even closer attention, to Lois and the coach from there.

* * *

"Get that filthy thing out of my girl's face, you idiot!"

Lois turns to see one of the jocks, slamming a boy up against a locker.

"It just wanted to be petted, that's all."

Lois grimaces seeing the white rat, with beady red eyes in his hand. He was petting it and holding it close to his chest.

"Well my girl doesn't want that near her, so back the fuck up!"

The boy sighs and goes to put the rat back in its cage.

"Better yet…" The jock grabs the boy by the collar.

He forces the rat from his hold.

"NO!" The boy cried.

"Your little rat friend, has seen its last day. You freak!" He punched the boy in the gut, then the mouth. Lois tried to get there in time. But it was too late. The jock had slammed his foot down on the rat. Its blood and guts were all over the hallway now. Lois nearly upchucked. She covered her mouth and rushed over.

"What the hell is your problem?! Pick on someone your own size." She snaps at the jock. She shoves him back away from the kid. The boy was clearly a senior ,like she was. The kid was just a freshman. The jock was tall and muscular. The kid was wiry and shorter.

The kid looked down as if he was in shock. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Hey…" Lois put a hand upon his shoulder.

"You alright there?"

"He's fucking retarded or something!"

Lois snaps a look back towards the jock and his preppy girlfriend. She was clinging to his arm bawling and squalling. Lois shakes her head.

"BACK OFF, BOTH OF YOU!"

Clark had just caught the tail end. Lois had her arm around, the boy's shoulder and was leading him away from the area.

"Everything alright Lois?"

She nods, but leads the boy to the men's bathroom. She doesn't even bother knocking. She just walks in with the boy. Clark shakes his head on this. He still, couldn't fully figure Lois out.

"If you got something out, you don't want seen. I suggest you put it away. There's a girl in the He-Man Woman Hater's Club." She declares and winks at the boy.

She grabs a paper towel and wets it. Lois puts it to the boy's mouth.

"Why are you being nice to me?" The red head freckled boy, with green eyes asked. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You haven't given me a reason, not to be." She says with a simple shrug.

"Hold that on there, it'll stop the bleeding." He nods and puts his hand to the towel.

"You should know I hate rats."

The boy looks to her oddly.

"But I'm sorry about your friend. That wasn't right… what he did."

Clark was at his locker. He could hear what was being said, in the bathroom. He listened with curiosity. He was hearing a side, of Lois he'd ever even seen.

"I was different too, you know."

The boy looks to her strangely.

"I was always on the move. I grew in in a military family, it's what we do. We never stay anywhere, for too long. That made it a bit harder to stick around and make friends. By the time I managed to make any friends. We were up and moving again. I was always taller than all the other girls. I wasn't into the same music or clothes. I was this freaky tomboy, that didn't do the things, a normal girl was supposed to. I'd rather be out playing ball, than playing with stupid dolls."  
"But you're like really pretty…" The boy said with confusion.

"You really think so?" Lois said with a small giggle.

"Yeah!"

Clark himself was smiling now.

"I don't see how you wouldn't fit in. I'm the freak. No one likes me. They've never liked me. The only friends I have are my rats back home."

Lois furrows her brow.

"Ugh, you got more of those things?"

The boy nods, with a grin.

"I got three more at home!" He lowers his head though.

"But Xavier was my favorite."  
"Xavier huh?"  
He nods again.

Lois sighs. She grabs another paper towel and tosses the other one away.

"What happened to your face?" The boy questioned.

Lois ran her fingers along her cheek.

"I get them removed after school today. Long story…"

"I think its cool looking. Makes you look tough!"

Lois laughs.

"Does it now?"

"Sure does!"

"What's your name kid?"

"Michael Weathersby."

"Well Michael, I'm Lois Lane."  
She shakes his hand. He smiles genuinely.

"You better head on to class. Just keep some pressure on that. You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem Michael, just don't let that guy get to you. Guys like that, they're a dime a dozen. He's not worth your time."

The boy nods and heads out of the bathroom. Clark nods towards the boy as he comes out. The janitor was cleaning up the mess, in the hallway. The boy scooped up the body into a shoebox though and stuffed it into his locker. Clark went on to class, just as Lois stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

_**After school:**_

Michael's walking home, minding his own business. The jock from earlier and his group of friends pull up, in a white jeep next to Michael. They slowly follow him and start making fun of him.

"Hey you little shit! We're talking to you."

Michael nods, but keeps walking.

"You always have girls fight, your battles for you. You whiny little bitch?!"

He doesn't answer, he keeps walking.

"HEY! ANSWER ME WHEN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The boy pulls over. He hops out of the jeep. He grabs Michael.

"She's just being nice, you know. Girls like that Lois chick. They laugh behind your back."

"She's not like that! Take it back! NOW!" The boy shoves him back.

He and his friends start laughing.

"In fact she was making fun of you, in class today. She was telling everyone, what a big baby you were. How you were crying, like a little girl."

Michael shakes his head. His entire face grew red. He decked the guy across the face.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

His eyes widen though, as the others come out of the jeep.

"You better run you little SHIT!" The guy furiously roars. He rubs his cheek where Michael had hit him.

He takes off cutting through a nearby field. They chase him towards a combined sewage overflow point. The guys start laughing as they have him cornered.

"Go on now Michael, wanna take a swim?"

There was a warning sign that even said _**NO SWIMMING**_ -_**May contain pollution. **_Michael continued to back up. He's backpack was heavy due to the books and shoe box, that contained his dead rat pet. He lost his footing and he fell back.

"Ah, sick!"

One of the guys yelled. Michael tried to come back up. But a sudden current hit and began to take him under.

"Troy! The kid's gonna drown!"

"Get him out Troy!"

"He'll be fine, it's not even that deep. He's just being dramatic."

"No bro, it's really pulling him in! LOOK!"

"That's impossible!"

"Shit!"

They all shout out. They reach to the kid, as he starts being pulled under at great force.

"Take my hand!" The jock yelled reaching for him.

It was too late though. Michael had been taken under. His head had been busted open, with a meteor rock, that was within the bottom. Dozens of meteor rocks covered the bottom of this sewage run. The guys looked to one another in panic.

"Where'd he go?!" They look around.

"I don't think we should hang around here, much longer…" One of them hints.

They each nod to one another.

"Not a word of this to anyone! If anyone asks, we never saw the little bastard!"

They nod and take off, without another word.

* * *

Lois finishes her set of pushups. She'd had already done her martial art session and punching bag. Lois had bought a couple of things, just meant for mere entertainment purposes. She made her way over and hung up the wooden target. This was just her way of escaping and killing time. It also kept her mind off other things, such as her past…

She grabbed a couple of the throwing knifes, she'd bought. She sends them flying at the target. Lois makes her way over to the target board. She had gotten pretty close with both. Just not close enough. She takes a towel and wipes the sweat from her face. Lois takes a drink of water from her sports cup. Lois takes in a breath. Her body was already growing weary. She looked to the time to see it was one am. She'd been working out for over three hours. She wanted to try out her bow and arrow before she left though. Sure she felt cheesy and stupid, but it was just her right? Why not have a little fun to the side? She made her way back a good eight feet. The bow she'd picked out was like a golden color. She liked the bow, but couldn't find any arrows to match. They had emerald green quills. Lois set up the arrow. She pulled back and focused. She barely missed the bulls eye. She takes in a breath. She uses her shoulder to wipe the sweat, from her brow. She fires off another arrow, dead center. She nods in satisfaction.

Lois went to try one more before heading home. A sound from above the gym, had caught her attention. From the area, she normally sneaks in. She turns towards that area. The arrow planted firmly, within the bow. She tilts her head looking around. Her heart dropped, she saw someone heading out of the window. She knew now, it wasn't her imagination. She fired the arrow. Whoever it was, groaned out as it hit them, in the shoulder. Lois took off. She climbed along the crates she'd set up. She made her way to the window. Lois took off, chasing whoever it was down. They headed into an alleyway. Lois grew breathless, as she continued to run. She looked around, realizing she'd lost them. She kicked a nearby garbage can, with frustration. She leaned against the alleyway wall. Her hands grew unsteady again. Her heart raced, just as her fears had confirmed. She was being watched. Someone was still after her… Which meant only one thing. Lois was going to have to take matters, into her own hands now. She needed to find that disk. Lois needed to find out, what was on it.

Her heart sank as she thought about her cousin, aunt, and uncle. If these guys were still after her, they were all in danger. Lois couldn't have that. She wouldn't stand for it. If they wanted her… she wasn't going to make it easy. If they came after her loved one, blood would be spilt. She wouldn't allow a single one to live. With determination and with her head held high. She headed back to the gym.

* * *

The guilt within Clark continued to rise. He looked towards Lana's house. He hadn't been able to sleep lately. It wasn't that long ago, he'd dumped Lana for cheating on him. He'd been in love with Lana for years. They'd dated for a nearly a year. Lana used to be, all he could ever think about. He thought about her less and less. Part of him knew Lana was right. He was also to blame, in how things went. His secret alone kept him grounded. In more ways, than anyone could ever imagine.

Then there was Pete. He'd moved because, of everything that took place. Clark knew that despite what Lana said. Pete had moved because, of what happened, even if Lois had never arrived. This event, he felt was unavoidable. He didn't feel right, that Lois was taking all the blame. After all she wasn't the one that forced them, into each other's arms. He knew Lana and Pete were just simply looking for someone else, to blame. Since Lois had her nose right smack, in the middle of things. She'd become their punching bag. Clark was still so mad and hurt. He realized he didn't even miss Pete. There wasn't a part of him, which felt sad about him leaving. The two people that'd had such an impact, in his life. He now found himself just rather numb, when it came to Lana and Pete.

What was the guilt? Lois Lane… He didn't know what to make of it. She annoyed the living hell out of him, often enough. Or so that's what he told himself. Clark was trying to focus, on all her irritating traits. He didn't need this… He didn't want to concentrate on the facts. Such as Lois Lane was sexy, she had a scent that drove him mad, she always managed to make him laugh, Clark felt more alive around her, and like today… he discovered Lois, had a big heart. So what was his deal? What was his infatuation with her? He kept asking himself foolishly. Yet, it slapped him, directly in the face, the more he got to know her. Though it was clear as day, Clark kept pushing those feelings aside. He fought against them. He was doing everything in his power, not to act on it. But he knew he was getting in too deep. He'd no business even thinking, about other women. When he'd heard Coach Teague said what he had... Clark wanted to beat his face in. Clark paces the loft. He wretchedly rubs his face. The mere idea that this guy could possibly mean Lois harm, had Clark's blood boiling. It kept all will not to take matters into his own hands when he was in that office. Yet, he hardly knew Lois. That's just not how it felt though. Part of him felt as though they'd already been friends, for quite some time. He didn't understand that feeling. It shouldn't be possible, to feel that way about someone, you hardly know.

* * *

Michael groaned out and rolled over. He jumped as his eyes shot open. Hundreds of rats surrounded him. They were licking his wounds clean and nuzzling against him. He narrowed his eyes in wonder. He picked up one of them and looked them in the eyes. He brought it towards his face. The rat lovingly rubbed against his nose. It opened it' s mouth about to bite.

"NO!" Michael firmly stated.

It quickly shut its mouth and nodded. It went back to loving on him. Michael looked to the other rats with interest.

"Off!"

The rats immediately scattered off him. They each looked upon him as if waiting for another command. A smile firmly planted across Michael's face.

"Do you have to do what I say?"

The rats tilted their heads, confused. He pointed to one of them.

"You come here."

The rat nodded and rushed over. Michael's eyes widened, the rat climbed into his palm. He raised him up. His eyes darted towards the others.

"I want you to kill Troy Parker and all his stupid friends!" Michael demanded, with humiliation and fury.

"NOW!"

At this command they all took off.

* * *

Clark and Chloe were talking about the game for tonight. Lois had entered the building and stitches were no more. She'd a smile on her face. Clark smiled in return.

"Hey Smallville Hey Chloe."

"Did you even come home last night?!" Chloe retorted bitterly.

Lois shrugged and headed on to her locker. Chloe sighed and followed behind.

"Lois! Seriously, where have you been going? Now you're just not coming home at all?"

"Let it go Chloe."

"No… This is ridiculous!"

Lois grabs her books and slams her locker shut.

"I'm telling you to let it go!"

"Um no I won't."

"I'm warning you now cuz. Just drop it."

"What's come over you?"

"Nothing."

Chloe sighs.

"Are you at least coming home today?

Lois shrugs. Chloe grabs her arm.

"What's going on? At first it was just a few hours, during the night. Now you don't even come back?"

"Where are you staying?!"

Clark was curious himself, as to what was going on.

"It doesn't matter."

"Lois!"

Clark's found himself bewildered. Lois grabs Chloe roughly by the shoulders.

"I can't ok! I just can't! I need you to trust me! Let it go cuz!"

Lois storms off and heads onto class. Chloe looked like she was about to cry. Clark made his way over and put an arm around Chloe's shoulder. They headed onto class.

* * *

"Are we going to run laps all day?!" Lois complains as she runs past coach Teague.

He flinches a bit as he writes something down on his clipboard.

"Yes…"

"What?" She shouts back.

He ignores her and pops a couple of pain pills. He downs some water. Chloe continues to cut him go to hell stares as she runs past.

"You're in charge Lane. Make sure everyone keeps running."

She looks to him oddly, but nods. He heads back into the gym.

Clark had forgotten to grab his jersey today, for game day tomorrow. He decided to quickly head over to his locker and grab a spare. He'd entered the gym just in time to see the coach, entering the ladies locker room. Clark rather reared back on this, wondering why, he'd be going in there. Clark stayed hidden around corner, of the gym. He used his X-Ray vision. He saw the coach at one of the girl's lockers. He was digging through their stuff. He'd everything taken out, as though he was looking for something. He then picked up a pair of red laced panties and brought them to his nose. He shut his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He stuffed the panties into his pocket. He placed everything else back inside.

Once the coach exited the locker room. Clark discreetly made his way inside. He went to the locker the coach was at. He jammed it open. He already knew as her scent floored him. It was Lois's. Sure enough her shoes and belt were inside. Clark hands balled up and his teeth ground together. He shut the locker and headed back out.

* * *

"He what?!" Chloe said as Clark confronted her, about what he'd witnessed. He was just vague about how he'd caught him. Thankfully, Chloe didn't question it further. She was too pissed off.

"That guy is SICK!"

"You're telling me."

"Seriously, Clark we have to find a way to get him caught."  
"That's my thoughts exactly. I just need to come up with a plan."

"Preferably, before my cousin kills him. I'm not playing Clark. If Lois finds out about this…"

Clark quickly nudges Chloe. Lois makes her way over with her tray. She sits down looking to them oddly.

"What's up?" Lois questions as they both grew silent.

The both of them merely shrugged.

"Look Lois, the least you could do is make an appearance. The last thing you want is to raise suspicion." Chloe practically pleads.

Lois looks to be in thought.

"Eventually, my parents will begin to ask questions."

Clark notices Lois's heart rate picking up. He tapered his eyes a bit. Something had her spooked, but what? Why was Lois afraid to go home? Lois half laughs.

"Um, sure… Maybe we could cook them supper?"

"Lois you can't cook."

"I know." Lois says with a grin.  
"Which means I'll end up cooking supper."

Lois continues to smile and nod. However, that heart rate of hers never drops. If anything it only picked up.

Lois also tends to squirm around in her seat, a bit.

"What's wrong?" Chloe said taking notice as well.  
Lois leans over and whispers.

"I couldn't find my panties. It feels weird… You know… commando and all."

Both Clark and Chloe fought, to keep from reacting.

* * *

Lois had kept her promise to Chloe. But as soon as she went up to her room. She yet again snuck out. She headed into town. It was still sunup; she couldn't risk going to the gym yet. Instead she went to one of the stores and decided to look around. Just to kill sometime. She overheard Troy Parker's parents crying. They were upset, with the police. Lois paid closer attention. She knew that was the guy that had been, picking on Michael. In fact it just dawned on her, she didn't see Michael at school today either. Lois got a bit closer. So she could hear better, but remain discreet. They had made claims that rats had attacked their son and dragged him away. The police apparently, thought they were insane. They told them their son was probably at some friend's house or just another runaway. That he'd return. There was nothing they could do for 48 hours anyhow. The husband pulled his wife in closer and kissed the top of her head.

Lois looked to the parents in thought. She made her way out. She found a phone book at one of the phone booths. She found the address of the Parker house. She figured she had nothing better to do. Besides this seemed like it could be interesting.

* * *

Clark saw Lois at the phone booth. He'd just got some stuff for the farm, at the supply store. He remembered what Chloe had said, about how Lois hadn't been coming home. Clark had an inner battle within him going. He put his hand upon the door handle. He then looked back towards Lois. Clark took in a breath and decided to follow her. He too was curious as to where she was going. But what he pondered most about, was what had her so afraid..

He stayed far enough back, that she wouldn't see or hear him. Clark followed her to the Parker's house. It was a small white house, that was in need of a paint job. Lois looked around. Clark ducked back behind a tree. What are you doing Lois? He thought as she looked through the windows. She then tried to see if the front door was open, but it was locked. He shook his head. She then looked around for a hidden key. She found one inside a nearby planted pot. Yet again she looked around. She made her way inside the house.

Clark pinched his eyes shut for a moment.

"Breaking and entering? Really Lois?" He muttered.

He kept watch praying no one showed up. After a few more minutes Lois had opened one of the bedroom windows. He watched as she climbed out. She runs her fingers along the window cell. Lois shut the window. She put the key back. She then looked to be following something. Clark watched as Lois crouched down. She ran her fingers within the earth, beneath her feet. She started walking again. Clark yet again followed her. He too saw the trail she was following.

Lois stopped at a sewer lid, in the middle of nowhere. Lois yet again looked around. She lifted the lid. She covered her nose and mouth, with her shirt. Clark watched in utter disbelief. Lois started to climb down the ladder, into the sewer.

"What is she thinking?!" He whispered to himself.

Clark continues to follow. He leaps down and watches as she heads into a tunnel. Her heels clanked against the floors of the sewer. Clark could tell these sewers hadn't been used in sometime. They were bone dry. At least the area he and Lois were in. Lois took out a flash light and looked around. He came to immediate attention. Lois screamed out. He was about to zip over. But he rolled his eyes. She was shaking off rat.

"Grrr I hate rats!" She mouthed.

She followed the rat once it took off. Within a few more minutes, Lois froze. Clark now saw what she was seeing. Hundreds of rats were in this one area. Lois took a few steps back. She danced around as some of them, were crawling around, directly by her feet. She covered her mouth. Lois aimed her flashlight towards the figure, in the middle of the rats.

"Michael?"

She looked upon the boy. Only he no longer looked as though a boy. He'd grown. His eyes were crimson red, his ears were pointed, and his teeth were even that of a rat. He came to a stand. He was a good 6 ft tall. He still had the same red hair and freckles though.

"Michael, what happened to you?"

Clark heard the alarm in Lois's voice.

"Lois…?"

She nodded.

"It's me…"

Lois also noticed something else. Her heart rate picked up, as she saw the body of Troy. The only reason she recognized him was, because of the golden cross necklace, which he always wore around his neck. The rest of him was nothing more than bone.

"Michael what have you done?"

She swallowed back nervously. Lois slowly approached him.  
"I'm sorry Lois. I had no choice."

"Michael, I don't understand."

She crouched over Troy's body. She pinched her eyes shut, for a moment.

"This is never the answer. This is murder Michael."

Michael playfully laughs. He puts a hand upon Lois's shoulder.

"I didn't do it silly. The rats did."

Lois cautiously makes her way up.

"The rats?" She inquiries.  
"Yes. I'm so glad you came Lois. Now we can be together always."

Clark shook his head on this. He stayed within the shadows continuing, to keep an eye on Lois.

"Always huh?"

"No offense, but sewers? Not a big fan? Rats? Even more so…"  
"But you like me right?"

"Well sure I do Michael, but…"  
"But? I mean that is what you came here for right? You were looking for me?"

"Michael…" She says with exasperation.

"Did they hurt you?"

He nods and looks to the ground.

"What'd they do?"

"I died… But I've been given another chance. And I'm so glad you're here. We don't need anybody else… Do we Lois?"

"Michael, I can't stay down here with you. I have family and friends waiting for me. People I care about and that care about me."

"But you're freak like me! You said so yourself! Lois, please! Don't go. Just stay! We can be friends forever and happy. I might even make a good boyfriend, if you give me a chance. I'd treat you right I promise!"

"Michael, do you mind calling off your rat friends? Sorry, but they're making me a bit nervous."

He laughs.

"They won't hurt you, Lois. They have to do what I tell them to do. They're my friends."

"Please?" Lois asks real sweetly.

"OK Lois. You all go on now! Go!"

The rats scatter around and leave the area.

"Thank you." She says taking in a breath of relief.

Lois gasps out as she sees another boy, in the distance.

"Whitney?" She dashes off that direction.

Clark looked over with concern as well.

"Oh my god Whitney."

He groaned out.

"Yeah the rats were too full. He's for later."

Michael said with a shrug.

"Hold on Whitney…" Lois said checking him over.

"Why Whitney, Michael? He wasn't one of the boys!"

"No, but he used to make fun of me. He'd give me wedgies too."

"Whitney?"

Michael nods.

"He was an asshole, Lois."

"How long ago was this?"

"A couple years."

"So you're going to let him die over something, he did two years ago?"

"He deserves it, they all do."

"Michael. I don't want you to kill anymore. You hear me."

"But I'm not doing it!"

"Michael! No more!"

Lois brings Whitney up against her.

"Lois?" Whitney says as he's coming to a bit.

"I got you just hold on."

"Put him down Lois!"

"I can't do that Michael. Whitney doesn't belong here. He's not that bad of a guy. He doesn't deserve to die. Some people are capable of change."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?!"

"No Michael, just calm down now. I'm just trying to get you to realize, that this is wrong. You can't use your new friends, to take the lives of others."

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW, LOIS!"

Lois nods. She carefully places Whitney back down. Whitney reaches out to her, as he's half out of it.

"OK… ok…" Lois says.

Michael nods. He goes to call his rat friends again. Lois swiftly ankle swipes him. She pins him down and covers his mouth.

"I can't let you do that."

He kicks her off him and she's slammed up against the cell wall. He tries again to call. Lois barrels back over, towards him. She clamps her hand firmly, against his mouth. He bites down on Lois's hand. She grounds her teeth together, in pain. She eventually drops her hold. He goes to call out again. Clark zips past knocking Michael, on his ass. Lois looked around in wonder. She felt as though a draft had passed by, when that happened. She didn't have to time, to think too much on it. She dives back after Michael. The two of them tussle, about the ground. She dodges his blows. Lois hated fighting the poor kid after knowing, he'd been bullied most his life. But she had no choice. She decked him across the face. He sent her flying back. To Clark's amazement, she landed in a crouching position.

Clark once again raced over, knocking Michael down. Yet again Lois felt that breeze, but saw nothing. This time Lois came down and knocked Michael out with her elbow. She sighs afterword.

"Sorry kid. I had no choice…" She softly expressed.

Clark wished he could help, but he'd only give himself away. He stood guard. Lois somehow managed to drag Michael and then Whitney back towards the entrance. She got on her cell and phoned the police.

Clark struggled with what, he'd just witnessed. Who was Lois Lane? He'd never seen any girl do that. He found himself impressed. Nevertheless, he wasn't quite so sure what to think. He couldn't get over how collected she was, how well she dealt with the situation. Clark decided to rush out of there, before the police arrive.


	5. A Night and Day With Lois Lane

Chapter 5

_**Please read and then review. I do not own Smallville.**_

"Wait you got your first weird case?"

Lois nods.  
"And where's the celebratory Lois Lane I know? Shouldn't you be bragging and going ninety to nothing about this story? It's a good one too!" Chloe reads it over.

"Could use some spell and grammar check. But still it's really good Lois!"

Lois shrugs and sits down. Chloe looks to her cousin oddly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep!"

Whitney peeks his head in.

"Hey…"

Both girls look up from what they're doing.

"How you feeling champ?"

He half smiles.

"Better now thanks to you."

Whitney makes his way over, she sits next to Lois.

"Is that the story you're working on?"

She nods.

"Could try to…" He sighs.

"Maybe not make me out to be such a pansy?"

Lois has a good laugh.

"Aw, are you worried about your tough guy image."

"A tad." He admits.

Clark had entered the room as well. He was about to ask the girls if they were going to the game tonight. He hadn't even noticed Whitney was in the room. He froze as he heard Whitney and Lois laughing about something.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks. I'm not sure how you found me. But I'd have been rat meat if you hadn't."

"Well we can't have one of our best players become a buffet for rodents now can we?" She says with a playful smile.

Clark felt sudden wave of jealousy hit. He felt stupid the moment it hit. Whitney actually looked to be blushing a bit.

"Look, can I make it up to you by taking you out?"

Lois puts down her pencil. She turns to Whitney. He'd this hopeful expression on his face. Lois however, sighed.

"Whitney, you seem like a really nice guy. It's just at the moment; I don't think I should be dating anyone. My life's just a bit too complicated."

Chloe shakes her head bitterly.

"That's a shame to hear Lois. Perhaps, if you change your mind?"  
He comes to his feet.

"I won't be, but thank you Whitney."

He leaves with a look of utter disappointment. Chloe looks directly upon Lois.

"Are you an idiot?"

Lois narrowed her eyes towards, her cousin.  
"You turned Whitney down?"

Lois shrugs and goes back to what she's doing. Clark clears his throat, wondering if they even took notice. He was standing in the corner of the room.

"Oh hey, Smallville!"

"Lois…"

"Hello Clark."

"Hi Chloe."

Both girls giggle a bit.

"So what brings you down to the roost?"

"I was wondering if you and Chloe were coming to the game tonight?"

"What miss a chance to see Smallville in action? Wouldn't miss it!"

He smiles.

"Of course we'd be there Clark. Besides, we got a paper to run remember?"

"Right…"

Lois reaches to her temples, as though she's got a headache.

"Seriously, though why did you turn Whitney down?"

Lois looks towards the door, then back to her cousin.

"That's the last thing I need." She utters softly and she starts scribbling something down.

Chloe gets this wicked grin on her face. She looks to Clark then to Lois.

"Maybe, you should ask her out Clark!"

Lois half laughs and keeps working on the rat kid story. Something tells me I'm far from his type. She thought as she quickly dismissed, what her cousin suggested.

Clark looked to Lois rather annoyed. Was she laughing at him? Would he be that awful to date? He shook his head in thought. Why did that get under his skin?

Lois and Clark lock eyes for a moment, as if in thought. They both quickly look somewhere else. They both clear their throats. Chloe caught this with a huge beam to her face.

"Interesting…" Chloe whispered so softly only Clark could hear it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Smallville?"

He rolls his eyes. She cuts him a smug look and shoes him away.

"Why do you pick on him so much?" Chloe questions as Clark exits the room.

Lois smiles and places the end of her pen in her mouth.

"He's rather cute, when he's all flustered." She says with a shrug.

"You're like Cruella or something."

"Oh he'll be fine. Honestly, Chloe he needs a little boost."  
"Boost? I don't understand, how that's a boost."

"He's entirely too uptight. I swear at times Smallville acts as though the weight of the world, is on his shoulders. He's just got this certain look about him. The guy needs to climb up the tallest tower and have himself a good scream. But more than anything. He needs to have some fun. He doesn't act like a 18 year old boy. He acts as though he's 30 or older even."

"So he acts like you?"

Lois looks to Chloe confused.

"Come on cuz, you don't act your age either. You basically live on your own now. Where ever it is you're staying now. You go to school. You stay with us for a couple hours and are already gone. You turn down the first date that's offered to you. The only reason you're even off the hook about that is because you're 18. My parents know there isn't a whole lot they can do."

Lois sighs.

"I don't mean it to be disrespectful Chloe. I'd never…"

"I know and they know that. You've been through a great deal. We have to take that into consideration. If you feel you need sometime alone. Then so be it. All I ask is just, be careful."

"I will Chloe, I promise."

"Just between us girls now… Would you ever really consider dating Clark Kent?"

"Chloe, we both know I'm not his type. Clark and I couldn't be more opposite. Clark and Lois? Hmm, let's face it I'm certainly, no Lana Lang." She declares with a wrinkled nose.

"That doesn't answer my question. And the last thing he needs is another Lana!"

"Let's just put it this way. Why do you think I call him Smallville Chloe?"

Chloe shrugs.

"He stands out the most in this town. He's different. It's refreshing.

Lois turns to her cousin. Meanwhile, Clark was in the hallway frozen. He had been at his locker. He'd heard what Lois said.

"Still doesn't answer my question."

Clark turns that direction now. His heart rather raced. He was waiting for an answer as well now. He also felt guilt that he'd been eavesdropping this entire time. That makes twice now he's eavesdropped on Lois. And once that he actually stalked her. He pinches his eyes shut in thought. Clark forced himself away and quickly. This was wrong and he knew it. This was a private conversation. That and deep down he was afraid of the answer.

"I wouldn't say no…"

"I KNEW IT!"

If only Clark had stuck around a little longer…

* * *

"What's with you Smallville?" Lois questioned at lunch.

She chunked a fry at his jersey. He shrugged.

"Game day jitters?"

Lois turns to Chloe.

"Can I borrow your car this weekend?"

"Um sure, but where you going?"

"Just a little trip that's all, nothing major."

Clark wasn't buying it. There was a falter in her heart pattern. Lois was up to something.

* * *

"Damn, who'd have thought Smallville could fill out a uniform!"

Chloe laughs, but she turns to see who's sitting directly behind them. Her eyes widen a bit. She waves and they smile and wave back.

"I mean seriously, did he get stung by bees or…" Chloe nudges Lois.

"What?"

"Shh…"  
"Aw am I embarrassing you? Face it Chloe, Clark Kent is easily the hottest guy, on the field."

Chloe shuts her eyes for a moment. A full on blush comes over her face. Lois feels a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'd like to take the credit for that."

Lois slowly turns around. John and Martha smile.

"Um…"

Chloe takes in a breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent this is my scatterbrained cousin Lois. Lois met Clark's parents John and Martha Kent!"  
Lois nods, a nervous laugh escapes her mouth.

"Um well great job!" She says with a thumbs up gesture.

They both laugh. They shake hands and Lois turns back around. A nice red tone to her face. Chloe's dying in laughter now.

"I'm going to kill you. You know that right?"

"Hey, I tried to warn you. Loud mouth..."

Clark looks over and waves with his helmet. His eyes rather widen though, as he sees his parents directly behind the cousins. Lois sheepishly waves back.

"Ugh I need a stiff drink." Chloe nudges her.

"Again, parents directly behind us."

"Right…"

Lois sighs and makes her way down the bleachers. To her surprise Clark makes his way to the fence.

"About this trip... Why don't you take someone with you?"

"And who do you suggest, Smallville?"

He shrugs.

"I'm game, I don't have any plans."

There was no way she would allow that. It was too dangerous. This was something she had to do alone.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! We hardly know each other!"

"What better way than a road trip? Come on Lois, we could both use the company."

"Perhaps some other time." He looked disappointed.

She notices Lana staring a hole in Clark. A mischievous grin comes about Lois's face. Yet again, she forgets his parents are in the stands. Lois plants a good luck kiss on Clark's cheek. His eyes widen. Chloe covers her mouth in laughter. His parents look to one another in wonder. Lana looked pissed. However, so was the coach as he took notice. In fact he was cursing the entire time under his breath. Clark was off in lala land.

"Good luck Smallville."

He swallows back as he'd gone completely dumb. He nods and heads off with the other guys. Lois softly laughs to herself. Lana was still staring Lois down. Lois merely waved and headed on the concession stand.

* * *

"Going somewhere?"

Lois jumps a bit as she's filling up the tank.

"Coach Teague."

"Jason…" He corrects.

She shrugs and finishes filling up.

"So where you off to?"

"Just going to visit some friends back home."

He nods.

"That sounds fun."

"Are you ok?" She noticed how he was wincing as if in pain off and on.

"I'm fine."

He chews back a couple of pills and drinks some water. His eyes were blood shot in sunken in.

"Jason… you sure you're alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Lois." He pats her on the shoulder and gives her a wink.

He smiles.

"You have a good trip now."

"Thanks…"

He drives away and Lois hangs up the gas pump. She jumps again.

"Smallville!" She hisses putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry Lois, didn't mean to frighten you."

He looks towards the road where the coach drove off.

"Lois, just watch yourself around Coach Teague."

She looks to him oddly.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Just don't be caught alone with him."

"Don't tell me you believe the rumors too…"

Lois is caught off-guard. Clark lifts her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"I need you to trust me Lois. That's all I ask."

She nods and watches as he heads on inside, the convenient store. She leans against her car and regains composure. Clark looked back from the window of the store. He watched as she got in her car and drove away. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this. He truly wished he could have somehow convinced her, to let him tag along.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Lois growls out and pulls over.

The car had smoke coming from the hood and it was over heating. She wasn't even out of town yet. In fact she was by the Kent farm. She makes her way out of the truck and pops the hood. Smoke blows directly in her face. She covers her mouth choking a bit. Lois grabs the fire extinguisher from the back. She uses it to put out the small fire that had started. Lois takes off her over shirt. Leaving her in just her white tank top. She used her over shirt to look at the cables where the fire had taken place.

"What in the world?"

They looked to have been tampered with.

"Need some help?"

She looked over to see Coach Teague. He was pulling over in his black Chevy pickup. Lois narrowed her eyes looking around.

"Did you follow me?"

He half laughs.

"Actually I live not far from here. I was passing by and recognized your car."

He makes his way out of the truck.

"Let's see what we got here…"

She was still leaning over the hood checking out the cables. Her jaw dropped as he leaned over as well. He'd ran his hand along her ass.

"Do you want to lose that hand?"

She looked up to see Clark.

"Is everything alright?" His truck was parked behind the car.

Coach Teague laughs and moves his hand. He cuts Clark a go straight to hell look.

"Look I can drive you wherever you need to go. My weekends free." Coach Teague offers.

"Actually, she was meeting me here. We were going in my truck."

Clark says in a certain menacing tone.

Coach Teague looks over.

"So this is the Kent farm!" He announces.

Clark nods. Lois looks to Clark confused. She then looks back to the farm she was parked by.

"Well it seems you got it pretty well covered. Take care Lois, you two have fun."

They watch as he drives away.

"Are you alright?"

Lois nods. Clark makes his way over to the hood. He too knew it'd been tampered with. He knew damn well who. This was his plan all along…

"Why don't you call Chloe? Let her know the car is here. I'll take you where you need to go."

"Clark…"

He nudges her towards his truck. He opens the door for her. He pulls up to the house.

"I hadn't any idea you were a farmboy!"

She says with a grin.

"I'll be right back. I just gotta grab a few things and let my parents know where I'm going."

He stops in mid stride as he stepped out of the truck.

"Where are we going anyhow?"

"Mexico, they don't card there…"

He raises his brows on this. She sighs.

"Try Metropolis, China Town."

"That's where you were living?"

"Military thing…" She says with a shrug.

"Huh… I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Lois was half tempted to drop this whole thing now. She didn't want him involved. She hadn't a clue, just what exactly would be awaiting her back home. She'd never forgive herself if Clark somehow got hurt or involved. Yet, on the other hand… she needed that disk and now! She couldn't afford to waste any more time. Clark was her best bet. She just hated the entire ordeal. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She calls to Chloe and lets her know about the car. John comes outside with Clark. Lois watches curiously as they push Chloe's car into their driveway.

"Um… thanks… both of you."

John warmly smiles.

"No problem."

"So I hear you're taking a little road trip?"

She looks to Clark.

"I suppose we are."

John nods.

"Well you two be careful."

John pats Clark on the back in heads inside. Lois remembered the game last night and softly laughed to herself.

"Something you wish to share?"

She smiles.

"I think I like your parents, Smallville."

He grins.

"Well you ready?"

"Are you sure about this Smallville?"

"Thought this was just a little trip…"

"With a couple of pit stops…"

Just as he assumed, he'd a feeling Lois was up to no good. Even more reason to tag along.

"Well ok then…" He starts the truck.

Her heart was doing that racing thing again. He hits the high way. They both reach over to the radio. Their fingers run together. Clark clears his throat a bit.  
"You go ahead."

She smiles a bit.

"So what genre are you into Smallville?"

"Genre?"

"You know music?"

He shrugs.

"Don't really have a preference."

"Not buying it. Everyone has a preference."

"Just never really thought about it."

She looks to him as if he's nuts.

"Well you're stuck with whatever, I put it on then."

"Perfectly fine with that."

Lois hands him a twenty.

"What's this?"

"For the gas."

"Metropolis isn't that far away and I just filled up. I don't need your money Lois." He hands it back.

She sighs and lifts his shirt a bit. She places the money in his jean pocket. Clark squirmed a bit in his seat.

"What are you doing Lois?!"  
"Getting fresh with you, what do you think?!"

She pats his pocket and places his shirt back down, when she's done. Clark suddenly felt overheated and breathless.

"Nice abs by the way. I bet you could bounce a quarter off those things!"

He shakes his head in disbelief. He'd a feeling this, was going to be a long trip. He rolls the windows down.

"Are you blushing Smallville?"

He shakes his head again, his eyes staying on the road. She softly laughs and looks out the window.

"You were totally blushing."

Her hair flowed about as the breeze rolled in the truck. She turns up the radio and kicks her feet up on the dashboard. Lois shuts her eyes for a moment. Without even realizing it she'd fallen asleep. Clark found himself merely gawking upon her off and on. Halfway to Metropolis, Lois ended up against his shoulder. He swallowed back and looked over. The urge to put his arm around her was strong. He didn't particularly like the idea of getting slapped though either. That and well it hadn't even been a month since he and Lana were together. He also remembered what Lois said about not dating anyone. Ironically, that was how he felt. His life was also too complicated to even consider such things.

Clark's eyes shot to those of saucers as she made her way to his lap. She was still out cold.

He pulled over to gain composure. He didn't understand this at all. He'd swear Lois was having more of an effect on him. Than any woman, he'd ever known. His body felt as though, it hadn't any control to the way it reacted. In fact he was glad he had his heat vision long since, under control. He could only imagine, how bad things would be if he had not

Clark gently moved her head up against his stomach a bit and the hair out from her eyes. He'd die of humiliation, if she by any means felt his "_excitement_." He was doing his best to ignore it. He took in another breath. He started back onto the road. Once he got to China Town area he nudged her awake. Her face was buried into him.

Lois's rose up in a full on blush.

"Well that's different."

He softly chuckles. He wasn't sure what to say on it. So he let it go, with simple shrug.

"So where to now?"

Lois looks around rubbing her eyes a bit. She starts giving him directions. They end up at housing area by a military base. He was about to ask were to next. But he didn't have to. The house was still taped up. So she's going back to where it all took place? He thought to himself. Why? He wondered. Now he was certainly glad she hadn't come alone. Lois stared upon the house as if she were staring upon Death himself. Clark pulled up to the house.

"I'm guessing this is the place?" He said softly.

She nods. Lois steps out of the truck. Clark gets out as well. He follows behind as she ducks under the yellow tape. Clark looked around, he was making certain they had no eyes on them. The coast seemed clear. Lois walked up the door. She entered a code. It was a bit fancier that the Kent house, bigger too. Lois had her hand on the door handle. She shut her eyes a bit. Clark was afraid she was about to give herself a heart attack her heart was thumping away.

He put a hand on her shoulder, reminding her she wasn't alone. He heard her take in a breath. She opened the door and they both cautiously stepped inside.

Lois began to walk throughout the house as if in a daze. She passed by the bathroom and Lucy's room. Clark swore it looked as though Lois got socked in the gut. She stumbled back a bit. She shut her eyes and leaned against the staircase.

"Lois…?"

She nodded and held up a hand, as in to say give her a minute. Lois noticed the place had also been ransacked. She went into the bathroom. She remembered how they were dunking her under. Chills ran down her spine. The look on her father's face. She bravely began to look throughout the cabinets even under the rugs. She tried the back of the toilet.

"May I be of some assistance?"

She looks to him with a hint of a guilty expression.

"I'm looking for some sort of disk. That's all I know. I haven't any idea how big or what it looks like exactly." Her voice was quivery as she spoke.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

She nods and goes back to looking. She heads into Lucy's room. Her father's blood still stained the vanilla carpet. She wasn't expecting that. She thought it'd be cleaned up by now. They had some sort of expectation point next to it. They even had the outline of where his body was. Her hand went over her mouth. She thought she'd be fine. She thought she could do this. She'd been preparing herself after all. Lois knew what she'd probably see. SHE KNEW BETTER! She grew furious with herself. Lois paced the area. She looked towards the window.

_**Go**_

_**General**_

_**Dammit, Lois GO!**_

Lois pulled at her hair and she ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and upchucked into the toilet. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged the toilet. Clark had been looking around with his X-Ray vision for the disk. He not only heard, but saw Lois losing it in the bathroom. He winced in thought and rushed back down the stairs. He waited outside the door. The toilet flushed. He heard the water in the bathroom going. After a couple more minutes she stepped out.

"Anything?" She asked behind glistening bloodshot eyes.

"Not yet."  
"Are you alright?"

She nodded, and began to look around again. He shook his head. He peeked into the one bedroom… He saw were it all took place. The area she was nearly raped and her father was murdered. Clark's heart stopped for a moment. He turned back to Lois. She had her hands on the counter in the kitchen. She was doing everything in her power to keep it together. But it was a losing battle. The images, voices, and everything else about that day shouted at her. Her father kept dying over and over and over again. Her teeth ground together. Lois grabbed a nearby coffee pot. She threw it across the kitchen. She grabbed whatever she could and began to destruct the entire area. Clark hurriedly made his way over. He wrapped his arms around her gently forcing her hands to the sides of her body. He dragged her out of the kitchen.

Clark dragged her into the living room. Lois went limp in his hold she came to her knees. She bowled over. Clark came down directly in front of her. He put his hands along her shoulders. He thought no further on it. He brought her against his chest. Something came over him. His heart felt as though it were breaking right along with hers.

"I got you." He whispered.

He shut his eyes and merely held her wishing he knew what else to do. To think she was going to come here alone? The thought made Clark completely ill.

"Clark…" She whimpered out in such a way.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. Clark kissed the top of her head and rocked her.

After a few more minutes Lois gathered herself. Clark reached over and grabbed tissue from a nearby side table. She wiped her face and blew her nose. She cleared her throat. Clark came to his feet and helped her back up.

He gave her a simple nod as they began looking around again. Lois headed upstairs to her father's room. Clark however, picked up a picture of Lois and her father. He'd seen something with his vision. He opened the back and sure enough. There was a small silver disk. He heard Lois still upstairs digging around. He prayed this was the right thing, giving this to her. That he wasn't merely handing her a death sentence. He took the framed picture with him, so he could show her where he found it. Clark wished he knew what was on it.

He made his way upstairs. Lois was digging through some shoeboxes in her father's closet. But everything had pretty much been gone through already. Things were knocked down. Bashed into pieces.

"Is this it?"

She froze where she was. He flashed her, the picture.

"This was behind it."

"How in the world? I'd have never even thought…"

She comes to her feet and makes her way over. She grabs the picture first, then the disk.

"He had it behind this?"

He nods. He had a very bad feeling about this. Part of him had wanted to hide it from her. This sudden need to protect Lois was heavy. He feared what more trouble this could add to her life. Did he just make a big mistake?

"Thank you, Clark…" She said softly.

She pecked him on the cheek and ran her fingers along the picture of her and her father.

Lois grabbed a few more things. They then headed out the door. She locked up tightly. Lois had grabbed a bible. She hid the disk inside.

"Are you hungry?" Clark questioned as they headed back into town.

They were dead center in Metropolis now.

"Sure, I could eat."

Clark pulls into some sort of pasta restaurant. Lois fixed her hair, in his rearview mirror. He cleared his throat a little.

"You look great."

She looks to him a bit thrown off.

"I look like crap."

He shakes his head.

"That's not possible."

Now he was the one that had Lois Lane, speechless and with a nice rosy hue. He opened her door and escorted her inside. They were led to a booth. Clark sat across from her. For once Lois didn't have a lot to say. They both ate in silence, merely looking to one another off and on. Lois didn't eat a whole lot. She seemed still a bit on edge. Once they were done Lois insisted they go half and half. Clark naturally hated the idea, but went with it.

Then came the awkward time… Hotel… Clark pulled up to a hotel and stared upon it. Lois sighed as if frustrated.

"Come on, Smallville. You're no virgin. Lets go."

His eyes rather widened at this.

"HUH?!" He questioned with slight alarm.

She grinned and headed on into the office. She paid for them a room with two beds. She then took Clark's hand and practically dragged him inside.

"You do realize how this, would look?"

"Do I look like I care? We're both going to sleep. Screw what people think. Smallville, you're entirely too uptight." She reaches over and pats on him on the chest.

"Relax."

He shakes his head as she slides the key into the hotel room.

"Um I'll go get our bags."

She nods and looks around. She throws down the key card and her purse. Once he comes in with the bags. He shuts the door. Lois cuts him a serious glance.

"I do hope you brought condoms."

He looks to her astonished. She dies in laughter.

"Oh Smallville… You make it too easy." She starts unbuttoning her shirt and turns her back to him.

She heads on to the bathroom her shirt hits the ground, just before she steps inside and shuts the door. Clark stood there as though he were stuck. He heard the shower start. He shut his eyes immediately. The urge to sneak a peek hit. He quickly turned his back and leaned over the table in the hotel room. He scolded himself.

Clark stepped outside for a moment. He simply waited long enough hoping she was done with her shower, by the time he got back inside. Once he figured she was done. He headed back in. It only got worse. He tilts his head a bit. She was wandering around in a towel, brushing her hair.

"You ok there Smallville."

He nods and sits at the table. He does his best to look away, but couldn't help it. He stole a few glances here in there. Lois bent down to grab her bag. Clark's eyes widened and he sucked back a breath. He'd the perfect shot of her ass. He covered his eyes, but spread his fingers apart still looking. Once she raised back up. She headed into the bathroom. Clark tightly shut his eyes.

Lois eventually stepped back out in a pair of Metropolis Monarchs baseball team pajamas.

"I didn't know you were a baseball fan."

She smiles and plops down on one of the beds.

"I bet there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

He nods in agreement.

Clark stands up and takes off his shirt. Lois raises her brows on this. He grabs his bag and heads to the bathroom.

"What I wouldn't give to lick some rocky road, off those abs." She whispers into her pillow.

She sets the alarm. She then grabs the remote and channel surfs. Before long Clark steps out. He was in a pair of red and black pajama pants nothing else. Lois bites her lower lip a bit. Clark took notice of that and he found himself wishing she wouldn't do that. It was only adding to his wrongful thoughts.

Clark covers himself in the other bed. He looked over to see she was watching some vampire movie.

"What are you watching?"  
"Interview With The Vampire."  
"What?"

She looks to him as if he'd committed blasphemy.

"You've never seen this movie?"

He shakes his head.

"Don't really watch much TV."

"What are you an alien or something? Seriously!"

He grins a bit shaking his head on the irony.

"Yes Lois, I'm an alien."  
"Wouldn't surprise me you know. You're certainly not like other men."

"So do you even have a favorite movie?"

He shakes his head.

"Not really."

"So no favorite bands, no movies… is there anything you like?"  
He rolls over and looks to her.

"Sure I do."  
"Then what?"

He shrugs.

"Just things."

"So just things and like stuff, nothing in specific."

"Not that comes to mind."

"UGH SHUT UP! That's not even possible. There has to be something!"

He grins and rolls back over.

"So what is it about this movie you like?"  
"Brad Pitt duh."

He sighs.  
"I take it that's one of the guys."

"Am I sensing some jealously?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I dunno, why would you be?"  
"Exactly."  
"Precisely!" She fires back with a grin.

"So which one is this Brad Pitt guy?"

"Louis."  
"The one with the lady hair?"  
"They both have lady hair."

He laughs a bit.

"Ok so he's the one with the darker hair, am I correct?"

"Yes sir!"

"I figured. So you have a thing for tragic characters?"

She shrugs.

"If you've never seen the movie, how do you know it's tragic?"

"From what little we've seen already. It's clear he's grown attached to the little girl, that's obviously been turned somehow. He seems to think of her like a daughter. It's clear she's rather lost it somewhat as she cannot age. He feels guilt on this."

"How very intuitive of you Smallville."

Clark looks back over after a few minutes. Her eyes had come to a close. Clark reaches over he cuts off the lamp. He then makes his way out of the bed. He takes the remote from Lois's hand. He leans over and pulls the covers over her, the rest of the way. He kisses her forehead and turns off the TV.

"Goodnight Lois." He whispers and lies back down.

The alarm goes off and Clark reaches over. Without thinking he slams his fist against it. He rolls back over and covers his face.

"I'm sensing some issues?!"

Lois utters as she's brushing her teeth. His eyes widen under the covers. He'd forgotten where he was. He slowly pulls the covers off his face. He looks over to see the alarm clock had a huge dent in it. He grimaced a bit.

"Steroids Smallville?"

He raises up in the bed.

"Must've been cheap made." He says with a shrug.

"Or someone doesn't know their own strength." She says and heads back into the bathroom and spits.

He hears her gurgling. He looks back to the alarm clock he rolls his eyes. Clark miserably covers his face. Lois comes back into the room. She plops down on his bed. Normally, Lois wasn't a morning person at all. But she couldn't sleep once five am hit. She'd been up drinking coffee for the past hour.

"So how does Clark Kent prepare himself in the mornings?" She says with a grin.

He groans and lies back down. He rolls over. Lois pokes at his rib cage.

"What are you made of!" She continues to poke.

He felt like pure metal, steel even.  
"You must work out constantly!"

"Lois…" He hisses and covers his face the rest of the way.

"So not a morning person I take it."  
"Ever think that maybe, I'm just not a Lois person."  
"Ouch Smallville."

He chuckles into his pillow.

"That really hurts you know."

"I can tell, you're destroyed."  
"Absolutely, now get up I want some coffee and pancakes."

He took in a breath feeling her body pressed against his. Lois hadn't a clue, what she was doing to him. He was in suffering.

"I'll get up as soon as you get off my bed."

"So chipper!"

It wasn't that. He knew he had an "issue." One he hoped Lois wouldn't take notice of. She certainly wasn't helping!

"Fine!" She rolls of his bed.

Once she's got her back turned. He rushes to the bathroom to get ready. Clark stepped out once he was done, in a blue shirt and jeans. Lois was in a pair of denim shorts and a hunter green tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He'd never seen her in shorts before. He noticed she'd long sexy legs.

Clark finally talked her into letting him pay for something. He bought them breakfast. After this they headed on back. He laughed as Lois was singing along to some of the songs, and terribly. Still… she was seemingly happy. She even tried to get him to sing along to some of them.

Once they returned his father already, had Chloe's car fixed and ready to go. Clark could see the look of shock on her face. She thanked him profusely, even offered to pay for the labor. Naturally, he knew his father wouldn't accept. That wasn't the Kent way of doing things. Clark walked her to Chloe's car. He placed her bag into the trunk. He wanted to kiss her so bad it was unreal. But he knew now wasn't the time for either of them. He pushed those feelings aside. However, if he had known that come Monday morning, Lois Lane was to come up missing. He'd have never let her leave that farm.


	6. Hearts On Fire

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I do not own Smallville. Please read and then review. **_

"How'd the trip go?" Chloe inquired as Lois walked through the door.

She slightly smiled and shrugged not so bad. Chloe bit her lower lip a bit.

"So…Clark Kent… How'd that go?"

Lois yet again shrugged.

"Oh come on don't keep me in the dark! I want details!"

Lois softly laughs.

"Nothing really happened cuz. So just calm those little hormones of yours."

Chloe looked around the house making sure her parents, weren't within hearing distance.

"But you stayed in a hotel with him all night long."

"Despite what you think Chloe. I still have my hymen intact."

"Wait you're a…"

Lois narrows her brows towards her cousin a bit.

"Well aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you'd…"  
"Are you inquiring that I'm a slut?!" Lois pretended to be appalled.

"Well of course not. I just assumed…"  
"Well you assumed wrong. Besides, the fact that Clark Kent is a perfect gentleman. I do have some morals, such as waiting for the right one."

"What if it's Clark?"

"Oh hun all I did was drive that man insane." She says with a grin.

"I'm not buying it. There's something else. Something happened didn't it? It's written all over your face."

Lois heads to the fridge and pours herself some tea. She takes a sip and turns back to her cousin.

"He's just got a big heart that's all. Lana Lang clearly lost her damn mind." The more Lois got to know Clark she didn't understand Lana at all.

"Are you alright?"

Lois clears her throat and finishes her tea.

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

After Lois eats supper with the Sullivan's she did the dishes and cleans off the table. She decidedly tried to see what was on the disk through Chloe's computer, but just as she assumed it was encrypted. No matter what she tried she couldn't get in. She hurriedly took it out before her cousin took notice. She sighed with frustration. She only knew of one person that could decode this for her. Lois grabbed her bag. She then heads on to her room. She hadn't entered her room since she'd returned. She had stayed at the gym last night. Once Lois opened the door she froze. Her entire room had been raided. Her drawers were on the floor and had been flipped over. Her clothes were scattered about and ripped to shreds. Lois quickly pulled her door shut. Panic struck as she quickly began to pick up the best she could. They'd been in the house. She wondered if it was when they were home. Whoever was stalking her knew which room was hers. In fact… was he watching her now? Lois felt ill. The temptation to look out her window and see if someone was hiding amongst the trees or somewhere else hit her. Lois worked fast to shape up her room. She could just imagine if any of the Sullivan's came in here. Lois now hadn't a single pair of clothing left, but what was on her body and the dirty clothes in her bag, from the trip. Lois hurriedly climbed out the window. She knew now she had to get as far away from the Sullivan's as possible.

Lois rushes to the gym on foot. She looks around making certain the coast is clear. She climbs on into the window. Lois heads to the locker room. She slits open the cloth part of her purse. She slides the disk inside she sews it shut. She glanced upon the unfinished item in her locker. Lois sighs. She grabs her hoodie instead. She grabs a couple throwing knifes and a grapple gun. She stuffs them into her hoodie.

"Another day…" She whispers and shuts her locker.

Lois heads back out of the gym. Lois made her way to the bus station. She was about to buy herself a ticket to Gotham.

"Must be fate!"

She turned around to see Coach Teague directly behind her.

"Where you off to?"

"Um what are you doing here?" She questioned looking around.

"Lois, it's time I come clean about something."

"And what might that be?"

He places a hand upon her shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private and talk. We've much to discuss."

She turns around. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. He leans in for a kiss. Lois puts a finger up to his lips.

"Not happening. Not now. Not ever. You're creepiness alone overshadows anything else you might have had going for you. Not only that, but I'm your student"

"Dammit Lois, I'm not even a real damn coach! There are something's you need to know. Such as the real reason why I'm here and at that school."

She nods and knees him in the groin. Lois takes off running. He catches her and shoves her into a nearby alleyway.

"KNOCK IT OFF! JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

"Oh that helps. Do tell me more Romeo…"

He growls under his breath. He slams her back against the alleyway wall.

"I'm in love with you, dammit! I've been in love with you ever since…" He shakes his head with hesitation.

"Lois, I'm so sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. What he did… HE'D NO RIGHT! YOU WERE MINE! I TOLD THEM THAT! YOU ARE MINE LOIS! HE'D NO RIGHT TO TOUCH YOU! HE DESERVED TO DIE!"

He winces and reaches to his shoulder. Lois reaches over and pulls back the collar of his shirt. His shoulder was bandaged up.

"Now, how'd you get that?" She smarted.

He rolls his eyes. Lois nods and she takes her knife out from her pocket. She holds it up to his balls. He shakes his head staring her in the eyes, with one hand up against the wall of the alley. The other held a gun to her throat.

"Must we always do this?" He complains.

"I don't want to hurt you Lois. Please don't do this. Haven't you been through enough?"

She swallows back nervously. He presses his forehead against hers.

"Just give me the disk and you and I can begin our lives."

Lois shut her eyes as it was all coming together. She felt dizzy.

"You… you were one of them."

He sighs and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. It was never meant to go down like that. They didn't listen to me. It was my show to run. NOT HIS!" He bangs his other hand up against the wall.

"It's all over though now Lois. Just give me the disk baby."

She nods.

"Ok…"  
He takes in a breath of relief.

"Good girl."

She places the knife back into her sleeve. He brings the gun back down. More men come around the corners. She half laughed and shook her head. She looked upon him.

"Really Jason?"

"Just a little insurance, I've see how you work Lois baby. Though I'm intrigued, I'm not stupid. Now just hand over the disk and you are free. You'll never be bothered again. We can begin our lives together. I for one can't wait." He reached out to her and brought him up against him. He caressed her face.

"NO one will ever hurt you again. I'll protect you Lois."

"There's just one tiny problem." She whispers.

"And what's that?" He questions and continues to caress her cheek.

"I don't have the disk." She leans into his ear.

"And I don't need your protection."

She quickly takes her blade to the man behind her, stabbing him in the chest. She then takes a grabble gun from her jacket. She fires and takes off running on one of the rooftops. She discreetly stuffs her purse into nearby chimney shoot. Lois continues to run, but can hardly see it was dark and a storm was blowing in. Lightning cascaded across the sky. Lois ran of space to run. Her only option was to jump.

She heard the men below. She shook her head and backed up trying to give herself some room to run and jump. Lois took in a breath and whispered a small prayer. She took off and went to leap over. She would have had it if she hadn't been shot at.

"NO!" Jason shouted.

Lois comes tumbling down. Jason barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"I TOLD YOU ALL NO ONE'S TO SHOOT HER!" Jason checked her over.

He was thankful to see it just grazed her arm pretty good. Lois struggled in his hold.

"I'm sorry." He said and he motioned towards another one of the men.

They used the blunt of their gun to knock Lois out.

* * *

Clark shot up in bed. He looked to the time. It was 5 am. He sighs and decides to go ahead and get up. There was no way he could sleep. He found himself feeling startled for some reason. He went on to do his chores, then came back and showered. He got ready for school. After he came down the stairs his father looked to him oddly.

"Did you already do all the chores son?"

Clark nodded and began to drink milk from the carton of the fridge.

"Clark!" His mother scolded.

She yanked it out from his hold. She took out a glass and poured him some.

"Here, you should know better. How many times…" Clark merely smiles.

"Seven more I'm sure to get it down eventually mom."

She half smiles shaking her head.

"So how'd your trip go son?"

Clark shrugs. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Especially to his parents nonetheless.

"That good or that bad?"

"A little of both."

"So that was the knock out I take it?"

Clark cuts his dad a look shaking his head.

"Dad…" He utters miserably.

John starts laughing.

"I figured that much."  
"She's certainly pretty." Martha agrees.

Martha smiles looking to her husband.

"It seems she also takes to you."

Clark looks to his mother oddly. John chuckles and he straightens out the paper. He sips at his coffee as he sits at the dining room table.

"That's right… Let's see how'd she put it Martha?"

Clark was drinking his milk as his parents continued to taunt him.

"Clark Kent is easily the hottest guy, on the field!" Martha mocked.

Clark's eyes widen and he spit milk all over the floor.

"Jesus Clark!"

He choked back a bit and hit at his chest. John was dying in laughter.

"You're cleaning that up son."

"What's with the two of you?!" Clark muttered and went to grab a few paper towels.

"We're just glad to see that you're doing ok Clark. It's nice to see you somewhat happier." His mother states as he cleans up his mess.

"I happen to agree with your mother. This new girl seems to be…"

Clark quickly realized what his parents were thinking.

"Lois and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

"Could've fooled me son…" John says and clears his throat.

"I have to admit, I thought it was a bit too soon. You know after Lana and all I…"

"Mom… please, could we not discuss this?"

She sighs.

"Sorry sweetheart." She pats him on the shoulder.

Clark takes in a breath and places the glass in the sink.

"I better go." He pecked his mother on the forehead and patted his father on the back. Clark rushed out the door and hopped in his truck.

Still he'd that feeling; something wasn't setting right with him. Once he got to school. He parked his truck. He got out and Chloe was heading over his direction.

"Hey Clark."

"Chloe…" He said with a nod and grabbed his bag as he stepped out of the truck.

"Where's Lois?"

Chloe shrugs.

"Wasn't in her room… I'm sure she'll pop up any minute. She's into this whole independent thing as of late."

Chloe locks her hand around Clark's arm.

"Sooo… How'd it go?"

"Not you too Chloe."

Chloe giggles a bit.

"Oh come on Clark, spill the beans!"

"Chloe… nothing happened. It was just a trip that's all."

They headed on to class. Clark and Chloe shared a glance as it was now 10 minutes into class. Lois was a no show. Chloe began to look a bit concerned. She texted Lois on her cell, but no reply back. When class was over she tried calling her, it'd only ring then eventually go to her voicemail. Chloe looked to Clark.

"That's strange. She won't even answer her phone."  
"You still haven't any idea where she's been going?"

"No, she's very private. I can't get anything out of her as of late. It's like she's got this wall built up around her. She's all secretive."

Clark lowered his brows and took in a breath. They both turned to see another man walking down the hall. He was with the principal. Clark used his superhearing to listen in on the conversation. He was the new replacement for Coach Teague. Clark felt ill. He walked up to the principal and the new coach.

"Um sir, do you know where Coach Teague is?"

"He called this morning and said he had a better job offer. He won't be coaching for us Crows anymore."

Clark looked back to Chloe and shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Coach Teague just quit, this morning in fact."

"You're kidding me."

Chloe covered her mouth and staggered back in the hallway a bit.

"Clark…" She whimpered in a panic.

"I know…" He replied feeling sicker by the moment.

"We have to find her!" She starts to panic the other students look over.

"Shh…" Clark put his arm around Chloe.

He led her outside.

"We should've done something Clark! We knew and we did nothing."

The guilt was consuming him as well. He wasn't sure what to do.

"We'll find her Chloe."

"She can't go through this again! Please Clark, we both know you have a way of figuring these things out. I'm not sure how you do it. Nor do I care just find my cousin and bring her back! I'm begging you!"

Clark shuts his eyes for moment.

"Chloe…"

"Clark now's not the time!"

He looks to her miserably.

"If it were that easy…"

"It is FOR YOU! DAMMIT CLARK! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"  
She starts crying and hits him in the chest. He swallows back. He wraps his arms around her.

"Let's start the only place I can think of." He says in a whisper.

"Where?"

"Her bedroom Chloe, that's all I've got to work with for now. Like you said we haven't any idea where she's been going."

She nods and he escorts Chloe to his truck. Chloe's parents were both at work. Chloe leads him inside and to Lois's room. Her room looked a bit off. He wasn't sure what to make of it. First off he tried his X-Ray vision to look around for anything fishy. He zoned in on the closet. There seemed to be a pile of clothes just shoved inside. Clark opens the closet. He crouches down and sees that every bit of clothing had been shredded with a knife or something.

"Jesus, who would do that?! She didn't even say anything to us about this!"

"Something tells me she didn't discover this, until we got back."

Clark rose back up. Through his vision he can see her drawers were the same way. He looked around he saw Lois's bag from the trip on her bed. He walked over and unzipped it. Chloe merely continued to look around for any clues. Clark picked up the white tank top she'd been wearing when they were at her father's house. Clark held the tank in his hand. He closed his eyes. He remembered hugging her. He remembered the way her heart galloped within her chest. In fact he remembered so well, that once he opened his eyes he was still hearing it. He tilted his head a bit as it wouldn't stop. He looked to Chloe in recognition. It wasn't by memory. He was actually hearing Lois's heartbeat. Clark took back a surprised breath.

"Clark?" Chloe looked to him concerned. He stumbled back a bit it was so loud.

Lois was frightened.

"I got to go Chloe…" He stated.

He rushed out in human speed. Once he was out of the house. Chloe took in a breath of relief.

"Go get her Clark." She whispered.

Once Clark was out of view he took off.

* * *

"And does she share these "feelings" or is it merely unrequited love?"

Jason sighs.

"Mom, let it go. This is between Lois and I."  
"Well, until I have that disk. It is between you, Lois and myself. You know the protocol. We do not break protocol under any given situation." Geneviève Teague watches Lois through the surveillance cameras of their mansion.

"She is quite fetching. I will give you that much. However, I don't see this being a healthy relationship. I believe you to be in over your head."

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this mom! You know that! Burton almost raped her then they shot General Lane. That was not the plan. I thought we were just merely meant to cause them fright! Just enough to get the disk."

His mother sighs.

"She's not the enemy mom. She's just some innocent girl that got caught up in all this mess."

"You're still young my son."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Your head is clouded. You haven't any idea what love truly is. I also believe this to be a bit of reverse Stockholm Syndrome."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll get over it. That's what."

"Mom!"

He reaches out and grabs her shoulder.

"Don't do this. Please, she's been through enough."

His mother sighs.

"Very well you have 15 minutes to gather the information we need. Do not take that blindfold off. I still cannot believe you brought her here of all places. This is our home! We do not conduct our business affairs here! I have taught you better than that!"

"She's not a threat!"

"I'm growing impatient, deal with the girl or I will!"

He nods and heads back down stairs. His mother shakes her head. Her long curly highlighted hair hung down her shoulders. Her black high heels clanked against the black marble tile of her office.

"When will you ever learn son?" She mumbles softly and pours herself a glass of red wine. She props herself back on the couch and watches as her son and her men continue to try and gather information.

Lois jumped back as she felt a hand running along her back.

"Shhh…It's just me Lois baby. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Lois's eyes roll behind that blindfold. Her arms and legs were bound to a chair just like before.

"Gotta, love dejavu." She mocks bitterly.

"So what is it this time Jason? Do you try and drown me again? Beat me? Hold a gun to my head? Or will I actually get raped this time?!"

Jason flinches.

"Lois…" He says softly.

"Why do you have to do this? You could finally be free. Don't be like your father. Don't meet your doom over something so simple. It's just a disk. Just give me the word. Tell me where to find it and you're free."  
"It's that simple huh?"

"Yes Lois… It truly is."

She grimaces as he caresses her cheek.

"Lois please, don't be so stubborn."

"What's on this supposed disk Jason? Why did my father truly die? If it's so simple then why the FUCK has this stupid thing ruined my entire life?!"

He presses his forehead against hers.

"I plan to make up for all that. Just give me that chance."  
"You honestly think you can make up for the death of my father?!"

She starts struggling in the chair.

"I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN! LET ME GO YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

His mother gets enough of what she sees. She makes her way down now and slaps the living hell out of Lois.

"You will have respect when dealing with my son!"

"DAMMIT MOM! I TOLD YOU I WAS DEALING WITH THIS!"

Lois has a good laugh at this.

"You're kidding me. Seriously, this is a joke right? Does your mommy always fight your battles big diaper baby?"

She goes to slap her again. Jason grabs his mother's hand and shakes his head.

"Please, just stop. I love her you can't do this!"  
His mother half laughs.

"How can you love her? It's just as I assumed. She has no such feelings for you in return!"

"Can you blame her?! Look at everything we've done to her! To her life! She doesn't deserve all this!"

"You cannot afford to be soft! Not in this field! One day you will be taking my place! You haven't proved to me yet that you have what it takes. This right here only proves to me that you are weak and foolish! PROVE TO ME OTHERWISE! YOU WILL MAKE HER TALK OR I WILL. AND YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!"  
She takes out a silencer and rolls the barrel snapping it shut. She makes certain it's screwed tightly.

"Mom, I swear to god if you do this!"

"Think of this as a lesson. It was never real to begin with. Therefore, you will get over it."

"If you do this we'll never find the disk. Not only that, but I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

Clark hid within the pillars of the mansion. The place practically looked as though a modern day castle. It was huge and posh. It screamed money. He could make out everything that was being said now. He used his X-Ray vision to see what he was dealing with exactly. He counted four gunmen, Jason's mother that was also armed, and Jason. He saw that they had Lois blindfolded and bonded to a chair. He took out the surveillance cameras around him with his heat vision.

The guards were spread about the mansion. He also knew they had ear pieces in which to communicate. He knew he'd have to work fast. The first guard was sure to warn the others if he did not act quickly. Clark decided to go for the closest guard and work his way around. He went for the hallway the one closest to Lois. He didn't want the off chance of communication that close in proximity. He swiftly disarmed him and went about for the others. He'd one more downstairs and two more upstairs. Once he'd had them all disarmed, flustered, and greatly confused. He then used his heat vision and caused a fire as a distraction about the other half of the mansion.

Jason and his mother look to one another.

"Is that smoke?" Jason questioned.

"Shit!" Jason yelled as he took off towards the fire.

His mother followed grabbing a fire extinguisher. Clark waited until Jason and his mother were out of the room. Lois began coughing as the smoke was getting to her lungs. Her head swayed about. Once the room was clear he rapidly freed Lois. He picked her up and rushed her out of the mansion. He checked Lois over once they were outside. She'd passed out. Smoke was still in her lungs. He winced in thought. He brought her closer to his chest.

"Hold on, Lois." He whispered and took off at the speed of a bullet towards the hospital.

* * *

Lois's eyes flew open and she shot up in the bed in a gasp.

"Easy Lois…"

"Smallville?"

He nods and reaches over taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

She looks to him confused.

"Wait, was you the one that pulled me out of the fire?"

He swallows back in thought. He takes in a breath.

"Yes Lois, I just happened to get there and saw the fire."

Without giving himself away... He tells Lois about what he and Chloe witnessed as to the coach's ill intentions towards her. He tells her how Coach Teague decidedly quit his job the day she comes up missing. How he'd put the pieces together. He came to the Teague house to confront Jason on the issue. That's when he saw the fire and pulled her out. That's all he revealed of the story with bits of patching up of course.

"I'm sorry Lois. I should have done something sooner. We should have reported him to the police or something."

She scoots up in the bed.

"You're really beating yourself up over this aren't you?"

He sighs shaking his head.

Lois reaches over catching him by total surprise. Her arms wrap around his neck. She hugs the daylights out of him.

"My hero…" She says in a playful tone, but grows serious.

"You saved me Clark, that's all that matters."

She clears her throat.

"But don't think this means I still can't kick your ass."

Clark shakes his head and slightly chuckles.

"You never stop do you Lois?"

She gives him a little peck on the cheek.

"Never…"


	7. Double Targets

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I do not own Smallville. Read then review thank you! Keep in mind this is rated MATURE for future chapters! Look to profile for somewhat of an idea on how Lois Lane looks in outfit.**_

"Look I've got a conference this weekend in Metropolis. Why don't I stop by afterword? Smallville, wouldn't be out of the way for me."

Lois sighs. She looks upon the disk in her hand. She truly wished she knew how to do this herself. She didn't like the idea of putting this into someone else's hands.

"Lois?"

"I'm here…"

"Why don't I take you out as well for old time sake?"

"Bruce…"

"It's just dinner, Lois."

"Funny, that's what you said last time." She sighs with hesitation.

He chuckles a bit.

"What is it about me you don't like?"

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just…"  
"Just?"

"You're well… You're Bruce Wayne." She says as if that answers his question.

"I don't see how that's an issue."

"The whole billionaire, playboy thing… Come on now Bruce…"

"Hmmm." He gruffly groans with disappointment.

"Perhaps , one day I'll change your mind?"

"Look, can you help me or not?"

"I'm feeling awfully used, Ms. Lane." She smiles on the other end.

"Isn't that what Bruce Wayne's all about? Being used?"

"Ouch…"

"Goodnight Bruce. I'll see you this weekend."

"Very well, I shall see you then."

She hangs up the phone. She looks around and grabs her purse from where she'd hid it. Lois was thankful to see it was still there. She used her grabble gun to climb back down. Lois stuffed everything into her hoodie and started towards the gym. Once she was inside she put everything away in her locker. She then began to set up traps around the gym. This time if anyone entered she'd know right away.

Like usual, Lois worked on training herself to her fullest potential. She then showered, dressed for bed and worked some more on her "_new_" project it was nearly done. She made her bed one of the blue mats of the gym. It was by far comfortable. But she still didn't feel it was safe for the Sullivan's to be staying there. Lois made her appearance daily, but once the sun was down she was gone. Chloe stopped even fighting her on it. She never rat her out about it either. Chloe just wished she knew where she was going.

Like usual, Lois got up before sunup. So no one would see her leaving the gym. She'd already be ready for school and walking that way. Only today was slightly different. She'd a good walk ahead of her.

"Lois?"

She turned back to the familiar truck.

"Oh hey, Smallville."

She was still a little in awe and thunderstruck, that it was him that saved her. Lois found herself a bit hot under the collar. She couldn't believe how silly and emotional she was feeling around Clark Kent. Get over it Lois… She scolded herself. He looked upon her strangely.

"Why are you walking?"

"It's good for the body Clark. You should try it sometime."

"Kind of a long shot from the farm, Lois." He stated revealing those magnificent pearly whites of his.

He comes to a stop. Clark reaches over and opens the passenger door.

"Hop on in Lois. We're both headed the same way…" He says with a shrug.

She cautiously looks around. Clark took notice of this too. It was apparent, Lois still didn't feel safe. He hated that. Lois climbs on in and shuts the door.

"See? Was that so hard?" He questions with a smile.

"What will other's think though, Clark? Seeing me pulling up with Smallville's farmboy?"

He grins, shaking his head.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yes, actually and we both know why."

He takes in a breath on this. He noticed she had to wear the same clothes from the trip. He'd forgotten about all her other ones being ruined. That and Lois's tummy was growling. He'd wondered when the last time she ate a decent meal was. It was apparent she was more or less taking care of herself now, which he absolutely hated. Granted, she's 18. She was still a teenager in high school. There shouldn't be so much on her shoulders. Then again he thinks about his crazy life. He was thankful he had John and Martha. Often enough he knew he'd go insane if it weren't for them. Clark looked to see they still had a good 20 minutes before school. He turned into the Talon parking lot. Lois looked to him oddly.

"I didn't have time for breakfast." He lied.

He had a big breakfast back home. Martha had fixed pancakes and bacon. He walked around and opened the door for her. After they made their way inside, Lois took a seat and was looking through her phone. Clark took it upon himself to order two lattes and two big muffins. He'd eat again just to make sure Lois ate. He sat down the latte and muffin.  
"What's this?" She questioned looking up from her phone.

"I didn't want to eat alone, hope that's ok. I wasn't sure what you like."

"This is fine… Um thanks."

He nods and takes in a small breath of relief. Lois began to pick up the muffin and eat it.

"Wow this is really good actually. Who'd have thought, homemade…"

"Glad you like it. He sipped at his latte and ate his muffin."

Lois puts her phone away in her purse. He waits until she's done. He leans back and locks eyes with hers.

"Lois?"

"Smallville?" She replies playfully.

Clark now knew from what he'd overheard Lois telling the police. That Jason Teague and his mother were involved in the murder of her father. Jason Teague was one of the men that had brutally attacked that day. Not only that, but from what little Clark had picked up, before he'd saved her. Jason was obsessed with Lois. He truly deemed himself to be in love with her. This had Clark completely ill feeling. He hadn't a clue now where Jason or his mother was. They'd managed to escape and fled town. Meaning, Lois and her family were still in danger. Clark already knew the answer, but was curious if he'd let him in if he tried.

"Did Jason Teague have something to do with what happened?" He hinted.

He saw the look on her face, that inner war. Her heart did that certain pattern she's known for having when she's uncomfortable.

"Yes…"

He nods.

"He was one of the men. Clark, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do. But from now on this is something I need to personally handle. I don't want you involved."

"Lois… you should really let the police…"  
"The police huh?" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just trying to help Lois."

"We really should get to school now."

Clark gently grabs her arm as she's about to head out.

"I could help you…" He said almost in an urgent matter.

She looked upon him strangely. She puts a hand upon his cheek.

"What is it about you Smallville? You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Lois please… I need you to trust that I can help you."

"You already have… why are you pushing this?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again. These guys Lois, they mean business. I think you're getting in way over your head!"

"And this is my issue to deal with Clark not yours." She breaks out of his hold.

"Quit pushing everyone away!" He actually looked pissed.

"Thanks for breakfast, but the bell is about to ring."

Once he follows Lois out. She turns to him.

"I want you to stay out of it. I mean it Clark."

She starts walking.

"Quit being so stubborn!" He shouts.

She ignores him and keeps walking. Clark gets in the truck. He hits the stirring wheel as he watches her through the rearview mirror. He didn't understand these feelings. She made him so mad! Nevertheless, he couldn't' stop thinking of her. She drove him crazy. He absolutely couldn't live with the thought of her getting hurt. He still couldn't get the image out of his head. The way they had her tied up! The fear that coursed through her heart beat, Clark was livid. It took all control not to go straight for Jason Teague and snap his neck. It would have been so easy for him! Make it look as though he died in the fire! He gripped the wheel in thought. Clark didn't take the lives of others though. That wasn't who he was. Clark starts the truck. Once again he pulls up beside her.

"Come on Lois."

She shoes him off and keeps walking.

He growls under his breath and pulls over. They were just a few blocks from the school now. At human speed he runs up to her. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. They were chest to chest and hip to hip. Clark momentarily felt the air escape his lungs.

"Lois…" He said as if in agony. Everything about her was intoxicating.

"You're not alone. You don't have to go through this alone. Can't you see that? I'm right here! You don't have to do everything on your own! There's nothing wrong with needing help!"

"I don't need anyone's help." She says softly.

"That's where you're wrong! You're going to wound up dead and then what Lois? What happens when you die next?!"

"Then it'll finally be over with!"

He looks to her bewildered.

"What the hell did you just say?!"

She flinched at his reaction.

"JESUS! Just how messed up are you Lois! What exactly goes on through that head of yours?!"

"That we're 10 minutes late for school now. We're going to have detention."  
He ground his teeth together and shakes his head.

"That's what you go to?! THAT?!"  
He picks her up and flips her over his shoulder. He places her in the truck. He slams the door as he gets inside. Clark drives them to school.

"Happy now?" He mouths off as he parks.  
"Yep just doing AWESOME!"

"GREAT! ABOUT TIME!"  
"YEP!"  
She gets out before he has a chance to open the door for her. She rushes inside the building. Clark followed behind. They both entered the class with all eyes on them. Neither said a word. They both took their seats.

"You're aware you're both late?" The teacher questioned

They both snapped at the same time.

"YES!"  
They then looked to one another and rolled their eyes. The teacher cuts them both a rueful glare.

"OH my and on that note you both will be staying for detention.

Lois cuts Clark an accusing gaze. He simply shrugs like he could care less. Lois turns back around and folds her arms bitterly about her chest.

Lana turns to Clark suspiciously. He caught this, but did his best to ignore it. He damn sure wasn't in the mood to deal with Lana. He'd his hands full with Lois. He half laughs in misery. There he was again checking her out! What the hell was his problem?! He covered his face. While, Lois bent over in her chair to grab something from her bag.

"What's with you?!" Chloe leaned over and whispered.

She'd taken notice of how funny Clark was acting.  
"Nothing…" He moved his hands from his face.

He leaned back in his seat. He swore that when he was around Lois. He struggled with a permanent hard on. No matter how much she got under his skin and boy did she ever! He still caught himself checking her out! He was growing angry with himself. Not just because of the situation. But because of everything she'd been through. And here he was scoping her out like some sort of pervert. That was the last thing Lois needed. She'd rightfully slap the crap out of him if she had an inkling of the thoughts he had about her. They only got worse as time progressed. He didn't understand why they seemed to feel even stronger than they ever had for Lana. Had he and Lana's relationship grown that cold towards the end? Was it truly that comfortable? He stole a glance towards Lana in thought. He realized she was staring a hole in him. He uncomfortably swallowed back and turned back around.

When the bell rang Lois darted out of there like a bat out of hell. A bit of guilt now came over Clark. He was beginning to realize that maybe he'd pushed her too far.

"What's with you guys?" Chloe questioned Clark at his locker.

Lois was beating hers up trying to get it to open. Whitney walked over and helped her get it unjammed. Clark shook his head on this.

"Earth to Clark?" Chloe taunted.

He looked upon her.

"Nothing."

"Oh no… that's not nothing. She was all in hysterics about how you'd saved her. Now she looks as though she wants to kill you. How'd that happen?"

He shrugs not wanting to get into it. Chloe sighs.

"By the way…I never said thank you."

"For?"

Chloe smiles.

"Proving me right. I knew if anyone could find her and bring her back. It'd be you…" She hugs him and walks away.

Lois and Clark eye each other from a distance as they gather their books. It was like a stare down from hell. She was first to break free of the glare and walked on to her other class. Clark shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against his locker.

When lunchtime came around Lois didn't join them like usual.

"Is she always so…"

"Stubborn, bullheaded, tenacious?!" Chloe says with a grin.  
"Precisely."

"Seriously, though what's come over the both of you?"

Clark sighs.

"I'm just trying to get her to see that there's nothing wrong with needing help."

Chloe softly laughs.

"You've a lot to learn when it comes to Lois Lane."

"Chloe these men are sharks. They're never going to quit. Not until they have what they want. I believe Jason's mother is running the show. I'm just not sure how or what reason. Lois might not be so lucky next time round. We need to find out what's on that disk."

"Disk? What disk?"

"Wait she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Clark?"

"So you hadn't any idea about the disk?"

"Once again what disk?"

"Lois actually has the disk Jason and his mother are after."

"Like on her? Right now?"

"I think so yes. If not on her hidden somewhere."

"We need to get our hands on that disk."

"And just how do you suggest we do that? She's not exactly going to just hand it over."

Chloe looks to Clark a certain way.

"I was afraid of that…"

* * *

Chloe and Clark came back from lunch to see Lois in the Torch room. She was working on the story about the football game. She'd even done a few interviews with some of the players. Chloe peeked over her shoulder.

"Where's the interview with Clark?"

She points to her head.

"All in here."  
"But you haven't asked me anything." Clark chimes in.

"Don't need to. I already know what you're going to say."  
"Isn't that false…" He starts to say.

She cuts him a glance.

"Fine, have a seat Smallville!" She pulls up a chair next to her.

"Name?"

He sighs.

"You already know that."  
"Just answer the question."

"Clark Kent." He utters rolling his eyes.

"Position?"

"Receiver."

"Number?"

"8… Lois this is all stuff you already know."

She nods and continues to write.

"What's your cup size?"  
"What the hell?"

She shrugs.

"Fine, I guess I could go find out for myself!"

"What's your locker number?!"

"LOIS!" Chloe says in laughter."  
"What? You wanted me to do the interview so… I'm doing the interview."  
"That's not something we generally put in the paper."

Clark sighs and opens his gym bag he had on him. He reaches into the bag and places a cup in her lap.

"First of all um… ok… secondly, I hope that's clean. Thirdly, I suppose I better stop calling you Smallville."

Chloe covers her mouth and stifles a laugh. Clark was actually blushing. Lois finds herself laughing now. She honestly couldn't believe he just did that. He takes the cup from her lap and places it back in his bag.

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

Something about the way he said it had her heart flutter a certain way. Sure … lots of things. She finds herself thinking. She leans back placing the end of her pen in her mouth.

"What's your favorite color?"

He looks to her oddly. So did Chloe from her desk.

"What does that have to do with…"

"Just answer the question Smallville."

His eyes ever left hers.

"Hazel green…"

Chloe narrows her eyes towards Clark.

"I thought your favorite color was blue."

He swallows back snapping out of it. Chloe looks to him strangely. Lois stopped chewing on her pen for a moment. She'd a nice red hue to her cheeks. Clark clears his throat.

"Anything else?"

"I think we got it covered Smallville…"

He nods and grabs his bag. He exits the room. Lois leans back and takes in a deep breath.

"What in the world was that? I'd swear you had him in a trance or something."

* * *

Lois began to get ready for her first outing. An emerald green hood rimmed with gold covered her head. A green face wrap covered her mouth and nose. Her dark brunette locks of hair hung about her shoulders. Lois wore a tight sleeveless green tunic also rimmed with gold. The breast area was laced with golden lace. Her pants were skin tight black leather. She wore emerald laced knee high combat boots. She placed a knife in one boot as she laced it up firmly. She placed her throwing knifes and grapple gun in her black utility belt. Lois then placed on her black quiver. Inside were gold colored arrows with green quills. She grabbed her gold collapsible bow lastly. Lois shut her locker. She then looked upon the mirror in her newly completed getup. She nodded in approval.

Lois was careful not to set off her own traps. She crawled out the window of the gym. The sun was down. She made her way to the rooftop of the gym and stayed crouched down. She looked around the town. Things were seemingly dead. She stayed crouched down as she made her way about. For now she'd one place in mind. That was the Teague Manor.

Once she got there, she took extra precaution. She was sure it was abandoned now. Still she didn't wish to take any chances. She stayed within the shadows. Lois fired off her grabble. She simply prayed there wasn't an alarm system currently set. With the house boarded up and barely functioning from the recent fire she didn't see how. She used it to climb up towards the second floor window. She swung back on the rope and used her feet to smash through the window. She comes tumbling in and to a stop in a squatting stance. She prepares her bow and arrow and looks around. Thankfully, no alarms went off. Lois comes to her feet and quickly ducts behind the door. For her own peace of mind, Lois was waiting to see if anyone had heard the breaking of glass. After giving it a few more minutes she decidedly looks around the room.

Lois began investigating the entire manor for any sort of clues. She wanted to know just who the hell the Teague's were. Why they wanted that disk so badly and whatever else she could find on them. She couldn't find anything of real significance. It looked like they cleaned up pretty good. However, she came across one room. Obviously Jason's there was a red Crow polo shirt hanging on the door knob. Lois looked around the room finding nothing in particular. She opens the closet however, and stumbles back. The guy had a damn collection. Slues of pictures of Lois were hanging in his closet. Her jaw dropped. Not just any pictures, but all kinds. Ones of when they'd had her captive, her at school, at her personal gym, and of her naked in the shower at school. Her red panties that come up missing lay on a jewelry box beneath the photos. Lois felt as though she'd vomit. She staggered back. She found herself distracted as a noise was heard. She quickly looked down the stairs as she stayed hidden.

What's he doing here? She questioned herself as he was looking around the living room. A lot of the down stairs was destroyed by the fire even parts of the living room. She watched him curiously. He was looking through drawers and other things. She shook her head with irritation. I'm going to kick his ass! He made his way towards the stairs. Lois quickly hid behind the bathroom door of Jason's room. She heard him continuing to look around. Eventually, Clark made his way to Jason's room. She did her best to keep her breathing quiet. She watched through the crack she could only make out so much. He was in his usual blue jeans and blue shirt. She grimaced as he went towards to closet. She'd half the mind to step out and stop him. She couldn't afford to give herself away, damn sure not on her first outing. All she could make out was Clark's backside.

She jumped a bit as Clark punched through a wall. She was trying her hardest to see. Somehow he'd started a fire within the closet that had all the pictures. Lois swore she closed her eyes for just a brief moment. Clark was already gone. Lois stepped out in wonder. The fire in the room continued to spread. She shook her head in thought. Lois swiftly made her way back out of the house.

After she got back to the gym she lowered her hood and the shawl that covered her face. She leaned against the wall. Sure enough it hit. Lois dropped down and began to hurl.

* * *

"Did you manage to get the disk?"

"Not yet… She always has it on her Chloe. She makes it impossible to swipe without knowing."

"Well try harder!"

He sighs.

"I'll see what I can do. Might take a little thought process on how to go about it."

Part of Clark also feared if Lois found out what they were up to. She'd lose her trust in him. He hated this entire ordeal. He wished he could come up with a better plan, one that didn't feel so manipulative.

* * *

_**That weekend…**_

"You heading back with us son?"  
Clark shrugs and looks around once he and John get the last bale of hay into the truck.  
"Nah, I think I'll stick around town for a bit."

"Alright then, I'll catch you later."

Clark nodded and watched as his father drove on home. Just as he was about to turn and head on to the Talon, a girl that was looking around looking confused was about to get hit by a bus. His eyes widen and he quickly and discreetly grabbed her yanking her away. He didn't even pay attention to what she truly looked like. His mind was other places.

"Are you alright?"

She nods her blue eyes bearing into his. And even though that was his favorite color he never even noticed her eyes. Nor did he take notice of her long gorgeous midnight hair, short black denim shorts, and red tank top that draped perfectly over her voluptuous body. He merely nods in return. Clark goes to walk away without another word. Thus, leaving this woman perplexed. Men had been constantly throwing themselves at her since she'd arrived. Not only that, but this one… there was something different about him. That and he were most certainly handsome.

"Excuse me!" She called out.

He turned back around. She looked around this time as she made her way across the street.

"I'm new to town and was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around."

"And you are?"  
"Forgive my manners Diana Prince." She offers a hand.

"Clark Kent."

She smiles.

He lowered his brows in thought.

"Um… Ok sure… What would you like to know?"

"Well for starters are there any good places to eat?"

He shrugs.

"A couple."

"I'm starving."

He smiles warmly.

"Well I know of a place."

She wraps her hands around his arm.

"Lead the way."

He nods and starts to head to the Talon.

* * *

Lois leaned against a nearby bus stop sign. She wore a simple black dress and heels today. Lois had received an inheritance from her father. She used small part of it for a few clothes and groceries, etc... the rest she opened an account and put into savings. She hadn't honestly expected it nor that much one hundred thousand. That and she and Lucy would receive pension. She'd hopes to sway Bruce a little, in what she needed him to do. Without having to make this an actual date, she grimaced in thought. Sure he was a nice enough guy, very attractive. But something about him… there was just no appeal. He was anti Clark Kent. She thought with a grin. The two couldn't be more opposite. You got the farmboy and the billionaire. She'd pick farmboy any given day of the week. Only she knew Clark would never quite see her the way she saw him. Still she wasn't too happy about him going through that manor. She had let it go, but it hasn't been easy. So many times she wanted to question him as to what he was doing and why he was there. However, doing that would only raise more questions for her and why she was there and how she knew he was.

She groaned out miserably in thought. Her heels clanked against the pavement as the black limo arrived.

Just as the limo pulls up Diana and Clark are passing by. Clark freezes at first as he sees a tall man with dark hair and wearing a suit, pecking Lois on the cheek. He swallows back at what she's wearing. She was all legs in that sexy little black number she was wearing. Immediate jealousy consumed him. The man took her hand and began to escort Lois, their direction.

Lois looked up to see a beautiful woman with her hands locked around Clark's arm. She was hardly wearing anything or so it seemed to her. Lois and Clark both came to complete halts before one another.

"Smallville…"

"Lois…"

Bruce and Diana nodded towards one another.

"So… who's your friend?" Lois questioned with a smile.

Clark looked as though he'd forgotten, he'd anyone with him. He looked to the girl apologetically. He'd completely forgotten her name. Diana looked rather disappointed. She sighs and offers her hand.

"Diana Prince."

"Lois Lane and this is my friend, Bruce Wayne."

Oh no their names even rhyme! Clark thought torturously.

"Seriously?!" He realized he'd said out loud.

All three of them looked to Clark in wonder. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

"It was good to see you, Lois."

"You too, Smallville."

Diana and Clark head on to the Talon. Bruce had taken Lois to one of the nicer restaurants. Lois couldn't help herself, once the hostess showed them to a table. Bruce pulled out a chair for her. The moment they seated, Lois texted Clark.

_Who's the tramp?_

Clark pulls out a chair for Diana and hears his cell phone vibrating. He scoots Diana into the table. He takes out his cell and rears back at the message from Lois. It took all will for him not to die in laughter. Was someone jealous?! He quickly text back.

_**Who's the stiff?**_

Lois jumps as her cell dings revealing a reply. She looks to it and covers her mouth. Bruce cocks a brow.

"Something amuses you?"

"Perhaps." She admits with a mischievous grin.

Lois fights the impulse to text back.

Clark fought the urge to send another taunting message.

Both Lois and Clark leaned back in their seats. Once Bruce and Diana weren't looking they both hurriedly texted back under their tables.

_**JEALOUS?! **_(Both had sent the same message)

Both their jaws drop as they receive the other's message.

Diana looked to Clark.

"Do you always use your little gadgets at the table when with a lady?"

He clears his throat and places his phone into his pocket.

"Sorry… it was important."

"Sure it was."

To make matters worse Lana Lang was their server tonight. She looked as though she'd shoot lasers from her eyes if she could.

"Who's your friend, Clark?"

"Diane."

"Diana…" She corrected.

"Right…" He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Diana this is Lana."

They nod towards one another.

"I wasn't aware you were dating someone already."

He takes in a breath.

"I'm just showing her around Lana. It's not a date. She's new to town."

Lana nods and takes their order.

Bruce noticed how fidgety Lois was acting.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

He nods and leans back.

"You look stunning Lois."

"Thank you, not so bad yourself there Bruce."

He smiles.

"So, this Clark fellow…"

"What about him?"

"It's abundantly clear he's got a bit of a crush. I'd go as far as to say the man went completely cave man when he caught whiff of you."

"Be nice Bruce."

"Oh believe me this is me being nice. I could have merely locked lips with you, to prove a point."

"There is no point to make Bruce."

"That maybe, but he doesn't know that now does he?"

"Don't start your detective crap on him Wayne!"

He chuckles.

"I make no promises. I always was protective of you. Nothing's changed Lois."

"Bruce please… we've tried this before and…"

He reaches over and takes her hand.

"I'm not pushing anything Lois. I'm sorry if that's how it seems. It's just after the funeral, I hadn't heard anything from you until now. I'd begun to worry."

"As you can see I'm fine."

He sighs.

"But you're aching to get down to business…"

She cuts him a guilty look.

"Come on now don't give me that look. I know you. So hand it over Lois."

She looks around and unzips her purse. She takes a knife she had inside and rips the seam she'd sown the disk into. Lois discreetly wraps it into her napkin. She slides it across the table.

"I need you to decode this and get it back to me."

He takes the napkin under the table and he looks to the disk.

"What's on it?"

"That's why I need you."  
"Lois what are you getting yourself into?"

"Just do this for me, without your interrogations. I really need this… please."

"Lois…"

"Bruce…"

He sighs.

"Very well I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Lana!" Clark scolded in disbelief.

He'd seen where Lana purposely spilled a pitcher of tea on Diana.

"I'm so sorry…"

He handed Diana his cloth napkin and gathered her some paper towels. Thankfully Diana didn't catch it. Clark however, was quick enough to take notice.

He takes Lana's hand and drags her away from the area.

"What's come over you?! I caught that you know!"

"First Lois now this Diana? Did you honestly take any time to breathe?"

He half laughs with his hands along his waist.

"I told you already this isn't a date!"

"Sure doesn't look that way."

"Lana even if I was on a date. That wouldn't be any of your business!"

"Clark it's barely been two months if that! Twice now you've come in here flaunting other women in my face. I get it out now! I'm sorry! Trust me I get the pain. That's what you wanted right to make me feel what you felt. Well congratulations! You succeeded."

"You know that is not true!"  
"You're so full of shit Clark!"

"You know… you truly aren't who I thought you were! You're the one that gave up on me! Not the other way around! It'd do you some good to remember that! That right there doesn't fly. If that had been Lois…" He stops himself realizing what he was about to reveal.

Only it was too late it was there.

"What about Lois?" Lana inquires accusingly.

"Nevermind."

"Oh my god… you've fallen for her hadn't you!"

"Lana I'm not doing this with you."

"Just answer the question Clark!"

He ignores her and takes Diana's hand, leaving the Talon.

* * *

Clark heads home after showing Diana around town. He heads to the barn and climbs up the stairs to the loft.

"Chunky monkey?!" Lois says with a grin as she's sitting on his couch.

She'd a bucket of ice cream in her lap. He shakes his head with a grin. Clark leans against the wall of the loft for a moment. He merely took her in. Lois patted the empty area beside her and pulled out an extra spoon.

"Come on now. You look as though you need this as much as I do."

He shrugs and sits down. He takes the spoon and takes a bite.

"That's actually not bad."

"Yep!"

She says and nudges him. He takes another spoonful.

"That's pretty good."

"So… how'd the date go?"

"Eh it wasn't' really a date… he was pretty much a stiff that hoped for more."

"And yours?"

"We'll she thought it was a date… I had to let her down lightly and our server was none other than my "faithful ex."

"Ok you win… yours was way worse.

He chuckles a bit.

Once they're done with the bucket. Clark tosses it into a nearby garbage can.

"Good arm."

"I can't believe we ate that entire bucket of ice cream."

Lois giggles a bit and leans back on the couch.

"It's a weakness what can I say…"

"Ice cream huh?"

Lois shrugs.

"And what is your favorite color?"

"Blue, but don't you go getting the wrong idea now!"

He grins.  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

She leans into his shoulder a bit. They talked a bit longer. Before long Lois had fallen asleep in Clark's lap. He went to move respectfully and let her sleep. However, Lois grabbed onto him. He looked to her in thought. His heart skipped a beat and he too lay beside her.

Clark awoke with his arm around Lois's waist. Her face was buried within his chest. He breathed her in. Clark kissed the top of her head. Clark went to quietly make his way off the couch. Only he heard Lois whimper out his name softly. He froze as he hovered over her. He'd one hand about the sofa and one still around her waist. He found himself pressed against her. Lois's eyes opened and she smiled.  
"Smallville?"

He nodded and grazed his lips against hers. His tongue parted her lips and he began to eagerly kiss her. A soft moan escaped his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss and he started rubbing himself against her in longing.

They both froze.

"Clark…?"

Clark shut his eyes to the familiar voice. He looked up. Lana was halfway up the stairs.

"What are you doing?!"

Lois raised her brows on this. Clark gives Lois one more peck on the lips. Lana's jaw drops. He then sighs and gets up. He grabs a blanket and covers Lois up. He stands before the couch. Lana looks to Clark as though he's the one cheating now.

"I don't believe you were invited here Lana."

"Clark…"

He shakes his head and folds his arms about his chest.

"You should go."

"So that's it… you just gave up on us?!"

"Lana…" He warns.

"You couldn't do any better than her?!"

Lois turns beet red with anger. Clark looks to Lana and does something he's never done.  
"We're done Lana! You started this! I'm ending it! GO!" He shouts on top of his lungs and points to the barn doors.

Lois covers her mouth in utter shock.

Lana takes off crying. Lois swallows back not sure what to make of all this. She was beginning to see that Clark Kent was getting somewhat of a backbone. Oddly, enough she found herself a bit turned on by it.


	8. Getting The Word Out

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I do not own Smallville. Read and then review. Thanks! Bruce is only a few years older than Lois and Clark. So keep that in mind when reading. He's just starting out as Batman. So he's a bit cocky at first. Normally they have him about 30s or so. I wanted him around the same age in my story. So picture him about 20 or so.  
**_

Clark shakes his head as he pulls up beside Lois. He noticed she must've got some new clothes. She was wearing a fairly tight vanilla colored blouse that tied in the back, black denim jeans, and black boots. Yet again, she was walking. He was wondering if he'd ever find out, where she was walking from. He stops and reaches over opening the door. He pats the passenger seat.

"You know people are going to start talking."

He smiles and shrugs. She hops on in and shuts the door.

"And how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Eh, not so bad. What about you Smallville?"

"About the same."

"Huh…"

He leans into to kiss her. She raises her brows and puts her finger to his lips.

"Whatcha doing?" She taunts evilly.  
He looks to her oddly.

"I was going to kiss you…" He says with slight touchiness.  
"So what is this exactly? Are we just kissing friends or…"

"Lois…"

"Yes?" She says batting her eyes about innocently.

"Nevermind…"  
He starts the truck and heads on to school. Once he parks. Lois notices the agitated look on his face. She smiles and covers her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Thanks for the ride, Smallville."

He sighs as she exits his truck. She heads on inside. Clark merely sits there confused. He turns hearing Chloe tapping on the window. He grabs his bag and steps out of the truck.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like nothing."

Clark sees Whitney flirting with Lois at her locker. She looked bored. Clark didn't understand. Did she not feel the same after all? But he heard her heartbeat… Her body even reacted to his touch. What was going on? Whitney tags along behind Lois like a lost puppy as she heads on to class. Clark shook his head on this. Obviously, Whitney didn't know how to take a hint. Hell it wasn't even hint she flat out told him no.

Clark thought maybe she was just messing with him. He'd try again after class. He did his best to ignore, the ugly looks Lana cut Lois during class. Once class was finally over, Clark followed Lois out. He took her hand and led her off to a corner of the school. Yet again he tried to kiss her. She stopped him and said nothing she stepped out from under his arm and walked away. He wanted to punch the damn wall. He didn't understand. He rests his head against the wall. He started to feel a bit angry actually. He headed on out and made his way to shop class.

Come lunch time, Lois sat directly beside him. Is she trying to torture me?! He thought bitterly as her scent floored him. She was all smiles and stuffed a carrot into her mouth.

"Something wrong?"

He looks to her in full disbelief. She's the damn devil. He found himself thinking. Chloe sat down as well. She looked to the both of them oddly.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing." Clark damn near snapped.

Lois pressed her lips together on this. She stuffed another carrot into her mouth. Chloe narrowed her brows a bit.

"Um ok… sorry I asked."

He leans back and folds his arms about his chest. It starts to boil up within him. He knows she felt something! It wasn't just one sided! He turns to her.

"So that's it…"

"What?" She pretends to be confused.  
"You know what."

Chloe studies the two of them as they continue to bicker.

"Nope, fraid not."

"Seriously…?"

She nods.

He shakes his head looking pissed.

"You're something else you know that!"

She takes in a breath. A frown forms on her face. She says nothing though. Lois just sits there and stares off into space.

"I suppose I'm the only one that felt something?"

She looks to him and grabs her tray. She storms off and dumps everything, tray included. She heads out of the cafeteria.

"Explain…" Chloe demands.

"Obviously, there's nothing to explain."

"Well sure there isn't…"

"Chloe…" He says hesitantly.

"Spill it Clark."

He sighs looking towards the door where Lois walked out.

"Something happened… or at least I thought it had. Apparently, it was just one sided."

"Wait, are you telling me that you and Lois?"

He shrugs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"When did this take place?"

"Saturday."

"And what happened on Saturday Clark?"

"We kissed…"

She covers her mouth and her eyes widen.  
"You and Lois kissed?!"

"Could you keep it down Chloe?"

She giggles a bit.

"I KNEW IT!"

"CHLOE!"

"So what kind of kiss was it?"

"Chloe…" He hisses.

"Oh come on Clark… just tell me was it like a little peck, or slight tongue or…"  
"I can't believe I'm discussing this, with you."

She smiles.  
"But you are, so there! Now spill it… What was it like?"

He takes in breath.  
"Like nothing I'd ever experienced before."

She raises her brows on this.  
"Wow, that good huh."

He makes a miserable face.

"Yeah, Chloe that good… only clearly, one sided."

"OK wait. Why don't you start from the beginning of what led up to this kiss. Then we'll go from there. There's gotta be something you're missing."

"You honestly, think it's going to make a difference?"

"Just do it Clark!"

"Fine…" He starts from the part where he saved Diana Prince and tells his story.

After he's done telling her everything, she covers her mouth in laughter.

"I don't see how this is funny."

"Oh Clark… you're so clueless."

He rolls his eyes.

"Not you too!"

"Now come on Clark think about it. Back trace on everything you told me."  
He does and shrugs.

"Clark even you have to see the bigger picture. Especially, since you told me Lana interrupted. That and this is Lois, she's not your average girl. She's different…"

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Through everything you told me. You and Lois never once discussed your feelings for one another. You just got caught up in the heat of the moment and well, made out. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, Lois wants some sort of clarity?"  
"Clarity?" He questions confused.

"Yeah… Think about it. It wasn't that long ago you were all about Lana Lang. She cheated on you and you rightfully dumped her. Then Lois's history with Coach Teague and his creep factor, on top of the long list of shit she's been through."  
"What exactly are you trying to say Chloe?"

"Well did you even think to actually ask Lois out? Or did you just assume that since you kissed, it was on?"

He winces in thought.  
"That's about what I assumed. Lois is leaving the ball in your court. She wants you to put it out there Clark. Since you were the one just recently in a relationship, Lois probably feels you should be the one to state how he feels first. Why do you think she made the "friends that kiss" comment? She was trying to tell you then."  
He leans back in defeat.  
"Damn…"  
"Yep you screwed the pooch so to speak. You just dived right in without even looking."

The bell rings. She and Clark grab their trays and head out of the cafeteria.

"There's the fall dance coming up. This weekend in fact…"

Clark looks to Chloe puzzled.

"You should ask Lois to go, but this time I suggest you make your intentions known."

She looks to Clark in wonder.

"And what are your intentions with my cousin?"

Clark lets out a bit of a nervous laugh. Chloe grows serious for a moment. She grabs his arm stopping them before they head inside the building.

"Just don't hurt her. That's all I ask. If you're going to take that road with Lois... Just keep in mind her life has been a literal vortex of hell. Don't break her heart."

"Chloe, I'm more afraid of her breaking mine."

Chloe looks to him in question.

"She's determined to keep putting herself in harm's way. At times I feel like she could care less if anything happens to her. "He was thinking back to when she made that comment…. _Then it would finally be over with._ That continued to haunt him. It felt as though part of her wanted to die.

"I've also noticed this. Lois tends to put the needs of others before her own. Why do you think she's not staying with us Clark? I know my cousin well enough to know, it has more to do with the fact that she's trying to protect us. She doesn't want another incident like her father. She thinks that by keeping her distance. She's keeping everyone safe. We've to keep in mind she's had a military upbringing. It's naturally set in her.

* * *

When it was time for PE Chloe and Lois walked over together. They headed straight to the locker room to get ready. Just as Lois was thinking to herself she was glad she wouldn't have to be dealing with coach Teague, she opened her locker. Lois gripped the locker door tightly. A dozen red roses were inside, in a very fancy vase. A card was beside it, it had a picture of a hotel in Metropolis. A hotel known for honeymooners... Lois opened the card, but it said nothing. She looked it inside out and nothing. She took out the roses.

"Wow… Those are gorgeous." One of the other students said.

Lois nodded. She took them and smashed them into nearby garage can. The girls looked to her in shock.

"Why would you throw those away?!" The same petite blonde haired girl asks.

"If you want them dig them out, keep em. I've no use for them."

* * *

"I think we should talk."  
Lois jumped as he seemed to come out of nowhere. She was heading towards Chloe's car.

"Jesus Clark!"

He softly chuckles.

"Serves you right you know."

She looks to him with raised brows. Clark cuts her a playful look. He shakes his finger upon her.

He takes her hand and leads her to his truck. He pins her in and looks her in the eyes.

"You're downright cruel you know that!"

She half laughs, with bit of a sigh.

"So I've heard, but please do go on…"

He throws her off by caressing her cheek. Clark hears her heart pick up pace. He leans in just enough to graze his lips along hers. Clark nevertheless, pulls back. Her breathing had become erratic. It was just as he assumed. She felt it too… He takes a few steps back. Lois nods and starts to walk away again. With her back to him he calls out.

"Will you go with me to the fall dance?!"

She stops in her tracks. She keeps her back to him.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, Lois I am. So what do you say?"

Clark was so caught up in the moment. He didn't think about the entire school overhearing this, including Whitney and Lana. Honestly, he didn't even care. He knew what he wanted and that's all that mattered to him at that instant.

"I'm not saying no."

"Is that a yes then?"

He swore he could _feel_ her smiling.

"Like I said, I'm not saying no." She declares and starts walking again.

He grins and shakes his head.

"Then I'll pick you up at 7?!"

"Got yourself a date, Smallville."

Chloe made her way over and high fived Clark.

"Now that was impressive. I must say Clark. I'm mesmerized." Chloe leans into his ear.

"However, I don't think Whitney and Lana are very impressed."  
Clark lowers his brows and turns back to see they both looked pissed. He shrugs it off.

"Not my problem." He utters.

Chloe's jaw drops momentarily.

"Well I'll be…" Chloe states behind laughter.

He nods and gets into his truck. She waves him off as he leaves the parking lot.

* * *

Lois does her homework, then her usual training session. After that she eats, she looks to the time. She sees it's almost sundown. She decidedly gets in her apparel. Once she's done setting up it's now dark outside. Lois knows she's got a long night ahead of her. She tests out her new black arrow shaped choker she wore beneath her outfit. It was a voice changer. She nodded in approval as it masked her true voice. It was feminine, but synthetic sounding.

On limited time, Lois hails a cab. The driver looks to her shaken up a bit at first. However, she stuffed a hundred into his hand and he was game.

"Where to?"

She says nothing, just shows him the picture on the card.

"Got a ways to go, but can do."

She nods handing him another hundred.

"Lady, you're my new best friend!" He utters with a genuine beam and lights a cigar.

She looks out the window as they make their way to Metropolis. When they got to the hotel, she had the driver go about his way. From there Lois went into stealth mode. She hid within the shadows and waited for any sign of Jason Teague. An hour passes by when a limo pulls up to the hotel. Jason steps out and heads on inside. Lois waits until the front desk clerk heads to the back. Lois then swiftly makes her way inside she stays discreet and hidden. She quickly looks up Jason Teague's room number on their database. She barely manages to gather the information she needs before the woman steps out again. Lois promptly hid behind a nearby office door. She waited until the woman's back was to her. She darted back outside.

Lois snuck around the hotel building. She counted to the third floor where Jason's room was. She narrowed it down to two rooms. She decided to grapple on up and see which one he was in. Lois tried the left patio doors first. To her surprise, there he was. He was walking around in a pair of black slacks nothing else. He had a towel wrapped around his neck. It was just as she assumed. The card was a hint. He'd hopes of Lois Lane coming to confess her undying love and they'd make love all night and run away together. Little was he aware just who it was that truly came to visit.

Lois quietly slides the door open. She stays hidden within the curtains and slides the door back. She patiently waits until he's lying in bed. Jason looked to the door off and on. He sighed as though disappointed. He looked to the time and cut off the TV then the lamp. Lois gives it a couple more minutes. Then she crept up to the bed. She wrapped her hand firmly around his mouth. "Don't make a sound." She warned. His eyes shot open. The only light about the room were the city lights that shined in. All Jason could make out was the green of her hood. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a gun. Lois rapidly knocked it out of his hand. She took her knife and placed it directly upon his throat. The urge to end it all right here right now hit. However, she knew there were others… The point of this visit was to cause fear, to get her point across.

"You were expecting someone else?"

He looks to her oddly with deer caught in headlight eyes. She digs the knife in deeper.

"Who do you work for?"

He swallows back nervously.

"Answer the question!" She starts to slit his throat just enough to nick him and make him bleed.

He gasps back. He still doesn't answer. She decks him knocking him out. Lois quickly drags him out of the bed. She places him into chair. She uses her knife to rip the hotel bed sheets. She uses straps of it to bond him to the chair and gag him. Lois makes her way to the bathroom. She fills up the ice bucket with cold water. She returns and dunks the entire thing over his face. He shoots awake and starts freaking out. He struggles to try and get free. He tries to scream, but can't.

Lois sits directly across from him. An arrow is aimed right for his balls.

"Who do you work for?!"

He mumbles a name. She makes her way over and takes the wadded up bed sheet from his mouth.

"Genevieve."

"And who is Genevieve."

He sighs.

"My mother."  
She nods and gags him again. Lois paces the area a bit in thought. She then reaches over and moves the gag again.

"Who does she work for?"

"Nobody… She works for nobody!"

Lois stuffs the bed sheet back into his mouth.

"I want you to send your mother a message. It's very important, so you make certain she gets the point. Do we have an understanding?"

He squirms around looking scared out of his mind.

"Do we have an understanding?" She demands forcing his head back by pulling at his roots of hair.

He tries to argue through his gagged mouth. Lois socks him across the face. Not just once or twice, but three good whacks to the face. Lois straddles his lap. Tears streamed down his face. Snot ran out of his nostrils. She rips the bandage from his shoulder off. She could see where he'd tried to care for the wound himself. It was sewn shut, but poorly done. Lois grabs one of her arrows from her quiver. She uses the end to pluck the stitching back out from his shoulder. He continues to try and cry for help and squirms beneath her. Once she rips the entire stitching out. She takes the arrow and jams it into the area. He screams out into the gag almost choking. She then twists the arrow and digs it in even deeper.

She looks him dead in the eyes.

"Tell your mother, _**Green Arrow**_ sends her regards."

His eyes roll back a bit. Lois nods as she hears someone at the door. They knock.

"Hey you ok in there Jason?"

She pinches his cheeks and playfully slaps him.

"Do have a good night."

"Jason?!" The guy calls again.

She heads to the patio and opens the door. The guy enters the room gun in hand.

"What the fuck?!" She nods and waves.

She was at the end of the balcony crouched over. He aims his gun her direction. She spreads out her arms and falls back. The guy's eyes widen and he rushes out. He sees her falling, but she quickly fires her grabble gun. She drops down to the ground safely and takes off running. He fires his gun as she disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Clark and Chloe look to one another rather apprehensively as Lois is late to class. Just as the teacher begins her lesson. Lois enters the classroom. Her hair was in a ponytail not her usual style. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. She was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless black blouse.

"You're late Ms. Lane."  
She nods and takes her seat. The teacher sighs.

"That makes twice this month do not let it happen again."

"Yes mam."

Clark noticed how she not only looked, but sounded dead on her feet. Lois rested her head in the palm of her hand. Assignments were handed out. They had until the end of class to finish them. Clark wasn't aware Lois had fallen asleep. Not until the teacher came back around to pick up their work.

"Ms. Lane!"

Lois nearly jumped out of her seat.

"You haven't answered a single question. You haven't even written your name!"

Lois looks to her paper as if confused. She reaches to her temples.

"You will be staying for detention today and you will finish this assignment. Do we have an understanding?"

Lois nods. Once the bell rings, Lois darts out of there. She heads straight to her locker and onto her next class. Clark and Chloe look to one another and shake their heads.

When lunchtime rolls around the corner, the three of them take their seats. Lois leans back and shuts her eyes. She starts to drift in and out. Clark could see the struggle. She fought to stay awake. He was afraid she's fall out of her seat at one point. So he put his arm around her. Lois snuggled up to him and was out cold.

"Does she have fever or something?" Chloe questioned.

Clark felt her forehead.

"Doesn't feel like it."

Chloe sighs. The bell eventually rang. Clark gently nudged Lois. Her eyes bat a bit.

"We got to get to class."

She nodded, but leaned back against him and started to close her eyes again. Clark sighed. He'd let her sleep if he could. Honestly, he rather liked getting to hold her like this. He wished he could do it more often.

"Come on Lois."

He reached over and grabbed her untouched tray. He put it on top of his and then helped her to her feet. He had one arm around her and the other holding their trays. After they got outside, Clark checked her over concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Lois yawned.

"Yep."

"Hmm… did you not sleep well last night?"

She shrugged. He took in a breath of concern. He placed his arm back around her. Clark led her to her next class.

At the end of the day, Clark took it upon himself to wait for her after detention. Once she stepped out of the classroom, he greeted her.

"Did you wait for me?"

He nods.

"I was hoping we could maybe grab a bite to eat or something."

"What a date before our date?"

"Sure." He says with a shrug.

"Actually, I could eat."

Clark opens the door for her once they get to the truck. He grabs them something from the Talon, but doesn't stay knowing Lana would be working. Instead he takes their food to the park. He takes a blanket he had from the back of the truck. He lays it down and they sat under a tree.

"So what happened this morning?" He questioned curiously.

"Overslept." She says with a shrug as she bites into her burger.

"Lois, you look as though you haven't slept all night."

"You're killing me with sweet nothing's today!"

He raises a brow on this.

"Would you even listen, if I tried to say something nice?"

"I always listen to you Smallville. I just pick at it with a thin comb afterword." She taunts.

"Oh there's not a doubt in my mind that part is true."  
They both softly laugh.

They sit in silence while they finish their food. They had the park to themselves. Lois sips at her chocolate shake.

"Lois…"

"Smallville…" She says with that flirtatious tone again driving him mad.

He takes in a breath trying to gain composure. If only she'd let him kiss her again. He found himself drawn to her lips. It was torture.  
"What if I said I really like you?"

She looks to him peculiarly. He swallows back feeling his nerves getting the best of him.

"Like more than just dating…?"

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That'd I'd like to be more than friends."

"Isn't that why we date?" She was playing a cruel game again, but Clark saw right past it.  
"Lois…"

"Yes?"  
"Shut up."

She drops her jaw is if truly offended. He saw past that too. He was learning…

"I'd want to hold your hand down the halls. I want to be able to kiss you when I want." He felt somewhat demanding now. He wasn't sure what came over him. It crawled within his veins.

"Lois I…"

He was thrown completely off his train of thought. Lois crawled into his lap straddling him. His eyes widened and he swallowed back in disbelief. Lois planted one of the most passionate kisses; he'd ever had in his entire life. He found himself completely out of breath once she pulled away. His heart was skyrocketing. Without another thought, he had her lying down on the blanket. They were locking lips again. His fingers interlocked with hers. He had her hands pinned down to the blanket. Clark forced himself to stop. He had to. It was damn near painful how badly he wanted her. He knew there was a difference instantly. No one had ever made him feel this euphoric. Clark felt dizzy and weak as he rolled over. He swallowed back and shut his eyes for a moment. He was trying to come off his high.

"You ok there?"

He nodded, but kept his eyes shut. He heard her giggling. He cocked an eye open at this. His eyes widened as he caught what Lois was looking at. Clark Kent was rocking an erection. There was no taming it either. He winced and rolled over groaning with embarrassment.

"Definitely, need to stop calling you Smallville."

He covers his face, but laughs a little. He looked back over to see Lois lying on her side facing him. He too rolled over. She looked as though she'd fall asleep any second. Sure enough just a few more minutes had passed. Her eyes shut and Lois was sawing logs. Clark brought her against his chest. He kissed her neck and shoulders off and on. He found himself breathing her in like a drug. In some ways Clark felt as though a virgin all over again. Everything felt so new so different. He never wanted to let Lois Lane go.

Conversely, he eyed her purse. He knew that was the last place he'd seen the disk, through his X-Ray vision. He swallowed back as she slept. He hated himself at the moment… He reached over. Clark opened her purse. His heart sank at his own betrayal. But he had to find out what was on the disk. He had to protect her! Clark unzipped her purse, only to find that the disk was already gone. He lowered his brows on this. He shook his head wondering if she'd hid it somewhere else or what she'd done with it. He zipped it back up and subtly placed it back where it was. He kissed her forehead, feeling like a total jerk at the moment.

* * *

"Hello?" Lois rolls over tiredly answering her cell.

"Did I wake you?"

"Bruce?"

She stretches out her arms and legs. She realized she was in the loft at Clark's place.

"Last time I checked."

She rose up and came to her feet.

"I got what you needed done." He sighs.

"We need to talk though."

"Bruce… Don't do this. All I asked was for you to decode the disk."

Clark was outside of the barn. He and John were adding to the fence line that kept the cattle in. He could hear everything they were both saying.

"You know that's not exactly how it works."

"Let me guess you went behind my back and looked anyhow."  
"It wasn't like that Lois and you know that."  
"Dammit Bruce, you just can't help yourself can you?"

He sighs.

"I've a feeling you just don't understand, what you're getting yourself into."

"I never asked you to look at the disk! I simply asked you to decode it! That was all I needed from you!"

"Look it's best we do this in person. It's not safe over the phone."

"And when?"  
"How about this weekend?"

"I can't Bruce, I got a date."

"A date?"

She sighs.

"Yes Bruce, I tend to have a life."

"And let me guess that Clark guy with questionable taste in fashion."

"I happen to like how he dresses!"

Clark grins amongst himself.

"Well what is more important? Seeing what's on this disk or some high school crush?"

"I'm not doing this with you Bruce. It's none of your business."

"Guess you'll always be the one that got away."

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Always business with you isn't it?"

"Funny that's what I used to say about you."

"Times have changed Ms. Lane. I've changed. Maybe I needed the eye opener. It seems we've traded shoes. However, that's not my concern at the moment. My concern is you… That is why we need to talk in person."

"Very well, but I'll come to you and when I'm ready." She hangs up the phone.

Lois pinches the bridge of her nose. Lois makes her way out of the loft. She tilts her head a bit watching Clark working on the fence. Immediate lust washed over Lois. His abs and biceps were practically ripping through his shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" He questions without turning around.

John turns towards her. He grinned seeing how she was eyeing his son.

"Um yeah… so do you always kidnap your girlfriends and bring them home?"

John chuckles a bit and pats his son on the back. He heads on inside giving them their space. Clark smiles and takes off his work gloves.

"Only the beautiful ones."

"Now that was pretty smooth, Smallville."

"I thought so."

He makes his way over and pecks her on the lips.

Clark now knew where the disk was. He wished he could gain that amount of trust with Lois. Maybe within time… he thought. He wished it was him helping her instead of freaking Bruce Wayne. He also didn't like how pushy this guy was sounding. What sort of history did these two have? He wondered.

"I better get back."

"And where would that be exactly Lois?" He looked to her questionably.

She takes in a breath.

"I suppose Chloe's."

"And how long do you plan on staying there?" He inquires with his arms around her waist.

"Clark…"

"Are you ever going to tell anyone, where exactly it is you go at night?"  
"Now we all have our secrets Smallville, even you…"


	9. Shot Through The Heart

Chapter 9

_**I do not own Smallville. Please read then leave your review.**_

"Are you picking Lois up sweetheart?"

"No we're meeting there."

His parents look to him oddly. He shrugs.

"She insisted. That's just, Lois."

"Well you have fun then."  
"Thanks Mom."

"See you later son."

Clark nods and heads on out.

* * *

Lois finishes getting ready. She steps into her heels. She checks her curls over once more. She puts on her red lipstick and makes her way out of the gym window. She hops down with a bit of difficulty in heels. Nevertheless, she managed. She starts towards the school.

* * *

Clark rears back a bit. Surely not… he thought. A woman dressed in a white Victorian dress was walking down the road towards the school. He passes by and sure enough. He sighs with frustration. It was Lois alright. He pulls over and waits. Once she gets to the truck he opens the door and steps out.

"Why didn't you let me pick you up?!"

She freezes and looks to what he's wearing. She bites her lower lip then covers her mouth. He raises his brows. He was wearing a long haired wig and some sort of powdered makeup.

"Louis?"

He takes in a breath. She giggles a bit and makes her way over. She runs her fingers over the blue amulet he was wearing with the costume.

"Wow, that's really pretty."

He shrugs.

"Came with the costume."

"I can't believe you found a Louis costume."

He showed off his fangs. She wiggled her brows and put her fingers to the fake fangs.

"Pretty cool I have to admit Smallville."

He grins.

"So you approve?"

"Oh wholeheartedly, I must say Smallville. You make one hell of a vampire. I'd even go as far as to say you could give ole Louis a run for his money. You certainly fill out a shirt better."

Clark takes her hand and twirls her around.

"Not sure how we managed that one."

"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing. At least we match."

He nods and stares at her cleavage for a moment. He swallows back and takes in a breath.

"You look breathtaking Lois."

She smiles and does a light curtsy. He leads her to the passenger side. He opens the door for her. Once he gets in he looks over to her.

"Lois…?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to trust me enough, to let me know where you're staying?"

She sighs.

"Could we just not do this tonight?" She says with a hint of desperation about her.

He nods and takes her hand.

"Fair enough…"

He starts the truck and they go on to the dance. They get there to see it's already packed with students. They were all in costumes. Chloe was dressed as a witch all in black. Whitney was already dancing with Lana. They looked to of come here together. They were dressed as Christine and Erik from the Phantom of the Opera. Whitney nodded towards Lois. She gave a nod in return. Lana rolled her eyes showing her real maturity.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure…"  
He nods.

"I'll be right back."

Once Chloe and Whitney are done dancing they make their way over.

"Wow…" Chloe says looking her cousin over.

Lois smiles.

"Not so bad yourself there cuz. Who knew witches could be hot?!"

Chloe blushes a bit.

"You look lovely Lois." Whitney states and Lana walks away at this.

Lois thought Lana looked gorgeous, but her bad attitude made Christine look bitchy. A shame Lois thought she liked Phantom of the Opera just wasn't so sure about Lana as Christine.

Whitney takes Lois's hand and kisses it.

"Thank you."

Clark returns with his and Lois's drinks. He hands one to Lois.

"So Louis?" Chloe questions.

Lois grins.

"See he did a good job didn't he?!"

"Scary actually." Chloe admits.

Lois sips from her drink. She wrinkles her nose.

"Well someone's slacking on their job. Shouldn't someone have spiked this by now?"

Clark raises his brow on this.

"You really think you should be getting drunk Lois?"

"Watch yourself Smallville."

He leans into her ear.

"I'd rather watch you."

Lois finds herself blushing a bit. Clark throws their empty glasses away. Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight starts to play. Clark offers his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

She smiles and takes his hand. He found it rather cute how nervous she acted. Lois Lane had her head down and she was all nerves. Something he wasn't used to seeing. He narrowed his eyes on this. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Relax…"

"I am relaxed."

"Sure you are…"

She takes in a breath. He wraps his arm around her waist and takes her hand.

"It's just me Lois." He says softly and starts dancing.

She nods and wraps her arms around his neck. Eventually, she lays her head against his chest. Clark ran his hands along the slope of her back. He shut his eyes for a moment. He merely took it all in.

Neither was aware of Jason Teague watching from the doorway. He was still pretty beat up from Green Arrow's visit. Still, it wasn't enough to stop him from stalking Lois Lane. It wasn't enough to keep his anger at bay, from seeing Clark touching what he deemed to be his. He snarled back and watched for a moment in fury. He gave a simple nod and made his way out. He'd plans to wait for Clark Kent and teach him a lesson! Lois Lane was his!

After a couple more dances, Clark came to stop. He kissed Lois bringing her even closer against him. He couldn't explain any of this. Why did everything feel so intensified and surreal around her? Half an hour had passed they hadn't left the dance floor. However, Clark turns to see Bruce Wayne making his way over. He grabs Lois by the arm and starts to drag her away.  
"What are you doing?" She hisses her face completely red.

"You're coming with me Lois."

Clark puts a hand upon Bruce's shoulder.

"I think that's up to the lady to decide."

"I can't believe you showed up here. What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind?"

"Lois it's not safe."

"Take your hand off her now!" Clark demanded.

Bruce ignored Clark. He began to drag Lois out of the gym.

"HEY!" Clark shouted.

Everyone was looking upon them now. Bruce turned around.

"This is none of your business kid. Now buzz off. Go find you another date, one within your standards."

Lois's jaw dropped. Clark rushes over. He pries Bruce's hand off Lois's arm. He places Lois behind him. "You should leave."

Bruce half laughs and shakes his head. He reaches for Lois again. Clark gently shoves him back.

"You're not touching her. Take a hint."

Bruce punches Clark across the face.

"BRUCE!" Lois yells irately.

Clark decks him back. She goes to intervene. Clark gently keeps her back.

"Stay back Lois…" He utters softly.

"Lois…" Bruce says in a pleading matter offering his hand.

Lois shakes her head. Bruce shuts his eyes for an instant.

"Please Lois come with me. I can protect you. I need you to trust me. Let's go."

"She's got all the protection she needs right here."

"You haven't a clue kid."

"He's the same age as me Bruce!" Lois reminds.

"He doesn't have the means to take care of you. Not the way I can. Now I'm telling you right now Lois. Come with me."

"She's not going anywhere with you. You've clearly been drinking." Clark states he could smell it on his breath.

Bruce swings again punching Clark in the gut, Lois screams out as Clark retaliates and fires back. The two start beating the shit out of one another. What Clark didn't understand was he wasn't healing. He found himself struggling a bit to keep up with Bruce Wayne's blows. Clark gets the last shot as he slams his fist into Bruce's face.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!" Lois cried.

Both men stopped. She looked directly upon Bruce.

"I don't need anyone's protection. I damn sure don't need someone barging their way into my life and telling me what to do."

She shakes her head with the start of tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were my friend. How could you do this? Look around you Bruce! What the hell happened to you? This isn't the man I know! This isn't you!"

He winces at her words.

"Lois…"

She looks to Clark.

"Just give me a few minutes please."

He sighs, but nods. She takes Bruce by the arm and leads him out. Once they're in the hallway. She holds out her hand. Bruce shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Lois…"

"Just hand it over Bruce."

He hands over the disk wrapped up in a newspaper.

"Please reconsider. It isn't safe." He reaches over and caresses her face.

She swiftly grabs his hand. She forces it back down.

"I'm staying here. And you can't do this Bruce. Not ever again. I don't know what's come over you. But this is my life now. You just hit my fucking boyfriend! You embarrassed the living hell out of me. You ruined my first date with Clark."  
"That was never my intention."

"Bruce…" She says exasperatedly.

"I care for you and I always will. But the reason you and I will never work is because you're a bit too cryptic for my taste. Something about you… It's dark. I know you mean well I really do. But tonight…That doesn't fly with me it never will. Go home sober up. Do the walk of shame in the morning. But you're doing it alone. I'm going back to my date. I'm going to try to hold my head high, and put this all behind me. I just pray my date can do the same, if you haven't run him off."

Bruce looked as though Lois had stabbed him.

"Lois… I apologize I…"

She nods.

"Go home Bruce. Please… just take care of yourself."

"It's not me I'm worried about." He whispers as she walks away.

She heads back inside. Lois grabs her purse and hides the disk. Clark makes his way over. Lois sees his busted lip and the start of a black eye.

"Clark…"

"I'm ok Lois."

She shakes her head. She grabs her purse and takes his hand. Lois leads him to the men's bathroom. He sighs as she yet again doesn't even bother to knock. She grabs some paper towels and wets them. He noticed how her hands were shaking. He gently grabbed them.

"Lois… don't…"

"I'm so sorry Clark. I don't know what came over him. I swear he's not normally like this. I can't believe… Bruce is really a good guy. He's just…"

Clark takes her hands. He grabs the wet paper towels he sets them down on the counter.

"It's ok… I'm ok. Everything's fine."

He kisses her forehead. She takes in a breath. He half laughs as Lois can't help herself. She places the wet paper towels on his busted lip. Clark picks her up and places her on the counter. She continues to fuss over him. He leans into her keeping his arms around her waist. He gently grabs the paper towel from her hand. He tosses it into the trash. Clark begins to obsessively kiss her. His hands make their way up. His fingers run through her locks of hair. Her arms and legs wrap around him. His breath is taken away for a moment as she lifted her hips off the counter. He picked her up again and had Lois pinned to the wall. Clark grinded against her and kissed along her shoulders and neck, his hands began to run up her dress.

He heard her giggle softly.  
"Um Clark…"

He pecked her on the neck once more. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I'd rather not lose my virginity in a bathroom."

He lowered his brows on this. It just dawned on him how hot and heavy they were truly getting. Clark felt rather bad about that. He hadn't intended for it to get that out of hand. But that wasn't what had hit him the most. Lois was still a virgin…? Something about that had him with mixed emotions. Clark felt a sense of pride on the issue hoping to eventually be her first, yet on the same hand he felt nervous about that. Clark clears his throat. He lowers her back down and helps to fix her dress.

"Sorry Lois." He said sincerely.

She smiled.

"Oh I'm not complaining. I just would rather have my first time be something not so…"

He softly laughs.

"I can see where you're going."

She kisses his cheek.

"Just something about the smell of urinal cakes…" She says with a wink.

He laughs again and they exit the bathroom.

"I think it's best we call it a night." She says as if truly disappointed.

He nods.

"Will you at least let me drive you to wherever you need to be?"

She sighs.

"Lois please it's dark. I'd feel better if you'd just let me get you close as possible."

"Ok… I'll show you where you can drop me off."  
He nods again and takes her hand. She has him drop her off couple blocks from where the gym is. He kisses her goodnight and watches as she makes her way out. He then pretends to drive away. Only he pulls up just a block ahead. He waits. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know where she was going. Clark quietly makes his way out of the truck. He is careful not to slam the door shut. Instead he pushes it to.

Clark doesn't even make it down the block. Someone grabs him and slams him back against a wall of a nearby building. They start punching him repeatedly. Clark sucks back a breath. What was wrong with him? What happened to his abilities? Clark catches a breath and starts swinging back with everything he has. He grabs whoever it is by the collar of their shirt. He slams them into the opposite wall. He growls once he realizes who it is.

"You're kidding me!" Clark furiously snaps.

He drives his fist into Jason's stomach, then his face.  
"She's mine! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?!" Jason demands. He takes out a knife.

Clark dodges the blow. Clark wraps his hand around his wrist forcing it back. Jason winces back at the struggle.

"You will never have her! I'll take down anyone that gets in my way!"

The knife is brought right up to Clark's chest. Clark ground his teeth together as the tip of the blade was beginning to pierce through his flesh. Jason groans out in pain as his shoulder's giving out where Green Arrow had got him. Clark manages to knock the knife out of his hold he kicks it away from them on the asphalt. Clark looks to Jason a new kind of anger coursed through him. He socks him in the gut yet again. Jason bowls over losing the air in his lungs.

"You will never touch her again! She was never yours to have. She belongs to NO ONE! You can't just go around claiming people as though they're property!" He forces him back up by the roots of Jason's hair.

Clark was beyond pissed. He roughly cups Jason's chin. He punches him in the face. Then Clark wraps his hand around Jason's throat.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Clark knees him in the groin and starts to drag him out of the alley.

Clark takes out his cell phone about to call the police. A black limo pulls up. Four men hop out with guns. Clark shakes his head. They come right up to him. They take turns punching and kicking Clark. He comes down to his knees. One of them puts a gun to Clark's head.

"Release him."

Clark bitterly drops his hold on Jason. Jason tumbles to the ground. The other three help him into the limo. Clark flinches as the man cocks the chamber. An arrow however is sent directly through the man's heart. Green Arrow leaps down just as the other guys come out of the limo. She stands before Clark. She sends out a couple of throwing knifes disarming them. She swiftly dashes over and kicks their guns out of reach. They hurriedly gather back into the limo and the driver peels out. Green Arrow rushes over to Clark. She checks him over.

He looks upon her oddly.

"Are you alright?" She inquires.

He nods his vision a bit blurry as he had blood getting in his eyes.

"Just hold on."

She puts a hand to his chest and she takes his cell from his hold. She dials the police.

"Stay with me…"

"I have to go…I have to check on her."

Green Arrow looks to him mysteriously. She says nothing. She merely gives the police directions as to where Clark and the body is. Clark starts to get up and walk. He stumbles around.

"You're not going anywhere. Just stay put the police are on their way."

"Who are you?" Clark questions trying to see her face.

"Green Arrow…"

"Please, she could be in trouble."

Green Arrow swallows back at his plea. Clark's eyes begin to bat. She lays him down on the tarmac. She squeezes his hand as his eyes come to a close. Once she hears the sirens she vanishes.

She ducks behind a shadow and watches. They load Clark into an ambulance. They zip up the man she shot and placed him into another one. This meaning Green Arrow has now taken a life. The police try to question Clark, but he was too out of it. Once they're gone. She lowers her hood and the shawl from her face. Lois sinks down to the ground and loses it.

* * *

Clark quickly begins to get dressed, once he realizes he's healing now. He tosses the hospital gown onto the floor. His parents enter the room.

"Are you alright?" His mother asks worriedly.

"I'm fine mom."

Clark looks towards the amulet in thought. He holds it in his hand, putting it all together now.

"What on earth happened?"  
Clarks sighs.  
"What didn't happen?" He utters miserably.

"Dad do you have your pocket knife on you?"

Johnathon looks to him bewildered.

"Well sure…" He hands it over looking to his son puzzled.

Clark opens the knife. His parents look to him oddly as Clark purposely cuts the palm of his hand. He holds the blue jewel in his hand.

"Why isn't that healing son?"

Clark swallows back.

"I think it has to do with this stone. I was wearing it and realized my powers were gone." Clark whispers.

He hands it to his father and sure enough within a minute or so his hand heals.

"So is this a different kind of kryptonite?" His father whispers in return.

Clark nods.

"I believe so."

Clark's parents help manage to get him out of there. On the way home Clark explains everything that took place. John smiles in the rearview mirror.

"So some woman that calls herself Green Arrow saved you?"

Clark sighs.

"Um yeah dad."

John softly chuckles.

"I bet that felt a bit different."

"Johnathon!" His mother scolds.

"Yeah laugh it up dad."

"So what was this Green Arrow like?" Johnathon asks.

Martha elbows her husband.

"This is hardly the time to make jokes!" Martha snaps.

John sighs.

Clark lowers his brows in thought. He kept his trap shut though. But honestly he remembered thinking she was kind of hot. He leans back in thought of Lois though and scolds himself. Way to be the typical guy. Lois continues to burn a hole through his mind. He prayed she was alright. He looks to his parents in thought.

"I gotta go."  
"But Clark!" His mother starts to argue.

But they look back and he's already gone. Clark stops once he gets into town. He shuts his eyes and thinks of Lois. He swallows back and thinks about her heartbeat. He opens his eyes and nods. He begins to follow the sound. He stands in front of the gym where the heartbeat is strongest. Clark takes in a breath. He looks for a way inside. The only way he saw possible was the window. He climbed up the green dumpster and scaled up the window. He stayed crouched down seeing all the traps she'd set up. He knew just one move he'd set it off. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

Lois was wide awake still. She was in a black workout suit. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He watched curiously as she punched at a bag. Lois's face was red and she was covered in sweat. She continued to punch at the bag. Her heart had picked up pace. His eyes widened in surprise. Lois angrily grabbed a nearby punching dummy. She tossed it across the room. She ground her teeth together and let out a scream. She came to her knees and ripped off her gloves. She threw them across the room. Lois sank back against a wall and came down to the floor. She buried her face into her knees as she had them up against her chest. Clark's heart sank as he watched her cry.

The urge to make his appearance known was there. He wanted to hold her and let her know she wasn't alone. He continued to look around. He saw where she'd made a bed out of a blue mat. He couldn't believe she'd been living here the entire time. The whole idea had Clark ill. Lois came to her feet. He quickly turned away out of respect. Lois had begun to take off her clothes. He wanted to look, but not like this. He decidedly made his way out. Once he was outside he leaned against the wall of the gym. He listened to her heartbeat a bit longer. He put his hand to the wall making out the sound of her showering. He was thankful she was physically ok. Emotionally… that was a different story. Clark put his forehead against the cool brick wall.

"Goodnight Lois…" He whispered and left.

* * *

"Need a ride?"

She stops in her tracks. Lois turns with a complete look of shock about her face.

"Smallville?"

He smiles and reaches over opening the passenger door. She shakes her head looking him completely over. She merely stood there in a daze.

"Come on Lois, we'll be late."

"How'd…"

She climbs in, but checks him over.

"I don't understand I…"

Clark looks to her strangely.

"Is something wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be all banged up?"

He lowers his brows and shrugs.

"Lois, no offense, but your friend doesn't hit all that hard."

Lois goes to say something else. She refrains realizing she can't. He doesn't know she knows. He doesn't know she was there. How the hell did his body look so perfect? How was he not in the hospital?! She'd argued with herself all night long. She almost went to the hospital at least a million different times, but knew she couldn't. She had to watch everything she did now or she'd give herself away. Last night was her greatest test. Seeing them beat on Clark like that. Lois was still irate. She finds herself gawking at him in marvel. He took notice of this as well.  
"Are you sure you're alright Lois?"

She nods.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She says in almost a whisper.

"I'm fine…"

He takes her hand and kisses it as they head on to school. Once they get to the parking lot. He gets out and walks around. He opens the door for her. Clark shuts her door. Lois wasn't acting herself at all. She kept looking to him as if expecting something horrible to happen. He takes her hand again only she pulls back.

"Clark… We need to talk."

He looks to her unusually.

"Lois, stop beating yourself up over last night. It…"

"Clark…" She says with a heartbroken tone.

She drops her hand from his.

"I don't think this is such a good idea after all."

"What isn't?"

She looks to the ground. Clark lifts her chin with his fingers. Lois looked as though she was utterly falling apart.

"I just don't have room in my life right now for…"

Clark gritted his teeth. He shook his head already knowing where this speech was going. He'd pulled the very same lines before. He wasn't about to let Lois get away with it.

"Lois…"

She looks to him with this apologetic glare.

"You're not getting off that easily. So please just shut up and knock it off."

"Clark you don't understand. I…"

He stops her by holding her against his truck. He heatedly kisses her. If only she knew he could handle it. He didn't need protection. He knew that's what this was. She was ready to end what they'd just started over the need to protect him. I was her that needed the protecting. He wasn't about to let her dump him. He also wasn't about to tell her about last night. That'd only add fire to the flame. She'd find a way to break it off for certain.

Lois sighs in defeat and runs her hand along his chest. He's taken back as she hugs him tightly. Lois buries her face into his chest. The both of them full of questions for the other. The both of them had to bite their tongues to keep from giving themselves away. Making this relationship very awkward for the time being.

They made their way inside and to their lockers. Lois and Clark continued to eye one another throughout the day. Clark wished he knew what to do. They noticed that Whitney and Lana seemed to be dating now. They were off to themselves at another table. Still Lana would steal glances upon Clark every now and then, Whitney the same with Lois. Lois and Clark pretended not to notice. Chloe and Lois went over the plans for the Smallville Torch for this week. They had another game coming up. Clark ran a hand along Lois's leg under the table. She raised her brows on this. He gave her a wink. He succeeded in making her smile. That's what mattered.

Still, Lois didn't get how he could act as if nothing happened. He hadn't even mentioned being jumped by Jason and those men yesterday. She wasn't sure what to make of Clark Kent. He was different from anyone she'd ever known. Here he was smiling and acting as if everything was fine. She didn't get how he could be so chill. He acted as if this was just any other day.

Clark was thinking about everything that took place yesterday. He had the blue K in his backpack. He looked to Lois in thought. He now had a way to rid of his powers when needed. Which meant the issue he and Lana once had… Wouldn't be an issue between him and Lois. The problem? Having this knowledge only made him crave it even more. Knowing he could actually have sex with Lois had his pants already tight. He was glad they were sitting at a table. He was in suffering. Clark just had to figure out a way to be able to wear the stone, without being too obvious. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. He could make it into some sort of jewelry he supposed. The last thing he wanted though was to make Lois feel rushed into something. So no matter how badly he wanted it. He'd let her call the shots on that one. There was no way he'd coarse her otherwise. That and honestly he was still a bit on edge about Lana cheating on him. He leaned back in thought. Deep down even he knew it was too soon. For one thing he wasn't about to have sex with anyone, without knowing they both felt the same for one another. He wouldn't go down that hurtful road again. He wanted to know that his feelings were reciprocated. He knew that made him different from other men, but then again Clark Kent wasn't a man. Things meant a bit more to him. His life was too crazy for him not to take appreciation in even the smallest things in life. Such as making love to a woman. That was something that he didn't truly have the opportunity in, not like human men did. Just because he had the blue K didn't mean, he was about to start acting like a dick with it either. He wouldn't start having sex just to have sex. That and he already knew he was head over heels for Lois.

He thought about how he saw her break down in that gym last night. He now knew where she was going every night. That had him somewhat calmer. He felt he could protect her better now. The bell rang and they took their trays and dumped them out. They then placed them in to be washed. They headed on to class.

After school Clark convinced Lois to come by the farm. They did their homework in the loft. Martha invited her to eat. She declined, but Martha insisted. Thus, making the first time Lois Lane ate with the Kent's. Afterword, Lois and Clark helped pick up and do dishes. Clark couldn't believe how well the three of them got along. They all talked nonstop. They even laughed at Lois's quirky jokes. They seemed to love it even more when she picked on Clark, naturally.

When it came time to take her back, Clark didn't want to. The mere idea of those guys still being out there... Yet again, he parked a couple blocks from the gym. He ran his hands along the steering wheel.

"I had a good time. I really like your parents Clark. You're lucky…"

"I can't argue that."

Lois smiles. She leans over and kisses his lips.

"Goodnight, Smallville."

Clark places a hand along her cheek.

"Goodnight, Lois."

After she makes her way out of the truck. Clark pretends to leave. He parks his truck and listens to her heartbeat. He shuts his eyes and focuses making certain she got there safely.

* * *

Lois grabs her laptop once she gets back. She'd seen where she had several messages from Bruce. She rolled her eyes and ignored them. Lois placed the disk inside. She sighs realizing it needed a password. She tried a couple of ones she thought Bruce would use. She irritably gets on her cell and calls Bruce.

"Lois…" He says before anything else.

She sighs.

"Yes Bruce."

"So you're alright?"

"Yes, now are you going to give me the password?"

"Please reconsider…"

"Bruce, I'm a big girl. My father died because of this. I deserve to know why."

"Legion…"

She nods and types it in.

"I suggest you destroy it afterword." He hangs up.

Lois leans back on one of the weight benches. There were two files on the disk. She clicked one that read _**impending**_. Names began to appear all over the screen some had checkmarks others had x's by their names. She takes in a breath feeling lost as to what the names meant. Sinestro, Johnathon Crane, Edward Nygma, Harleen Frances Quinzel, Cyrus Gold, Leonard Snart, James Jesse, Big Jim Mason, John Corben, Slade Wilson, Carol Ferris and many other names. The list seemed to be never ending. Lois hadn't a clue what it meant.

She pops in her flash drive and makes a copy. Lois then opens the other file labeled Cadmus Labs. It was a blue print of some sort of suit. It was titled Warsuit. Lois drags it across and copies it as well. After she's done she quickly takes it out not wanting to take any more risk. She hides the flash drive in a vent of the gym. She places the disk in her usual spot in her purse.

Lois then sits down in thought. She was wracking her brain trying to piece it all together.


	10. I KNOW

Chapter 10

_**Please read and then review. I do not own Smallville.**_

A moan escapes Lois's mouth as she and Clark make out in the truck. He stops momentarily and looks to her with a grin and raised brows.

"Why'd you stop?"

His eyes widen as she yanks him back by the collar. They both sigh as they hear the bell ring. Lois looks down and softly giggles.

"You better tuck that in Smallville."

He looks down and then he looks back over to Lois. She wiggles her brows. He shakes his head and chuckles a bit. A bit of a blush came about his face. He kisses her once more, before they get out of the truck. They both rush to their lockers and gather their books. Clark finds himself staring at her ass on the way to their seats. He was suffering with a permanent hard on around her. He takes in a breath and shakes his head on this.

They take their seats and class begins.

Lois had pulled up her hair at one point and put a pencil through it. She fanned herself with her folder. Clark shut his eyes for a moment. He gripped the desk his hips slightly lifted off the seat. He covered his face for a moment; he was trying his hardest to gather himself. He swallowed back and opened his eyes again.

"You ok there Smallville?"

He let out a nervous laugh and nodded. He clears his throat somewhat.  
"Perfectly fine Lois."

"Could have fooled me, you looked as though you were bucking around like a horse back there."

"Lois…" He utters miserably.

She laughs and turns back around.  
"I wasn't aware you were a rodeo fan."

He covers his face again as the teacher begins to hand out assignments. Once class is over Clark takes notice of Whitney and Lana kissing in the hallway. The only thing that bothered Clark about that was the fact that Lana was staring at him the entire time. He shrugged it off however, and went to walk Lois to their next class.

When lunchtime rolled around the corner Chloe and Lois were making plans for the Torch this week. Lana was sitting in Whitney's lap during lunch. Something about everything seemed so fake to Clark. He'd swear this was just a ruse to get a rise out of him. It was the way Lana kept looking over at him as if she expected a reaction.

He ignored it and turned his attention back to what Lois and Chloe were working on. Lois looked to her cell at one point. She lowered her brows a bit and answered it as it was on vibrate.

"Lois speaking."

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

She sighs and hangs up. After a few more minutes her phone rings again. She shows Clark and Chloe that it's showing up as a blocked call. Clark offers to answer it. She hands it over with a shrug.

"Hello?"

"Did I not warn you? Stay away from her!"

Clark nods and looks towards Lois.

"That's never going to happen. If you got a problem with that you know where to find me."

Clark hangs up doing his best not to crush Lois's phone to pieces. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He'd beat the living shit out of him. Still he had the balls to continue harassing Lois and threaten him. Lois didn't even have to ask. She looked miffed. Clark hands the phone back. Chloe looks to them both confused.

"Who the hell was that?"

Lois takes in a deep breath. She bitterly bites into her apple.

The guilt however, continued to build within Lois. All she kept thinking about was the potential danger she was putting Clark in. He'd already been jumped once. Obviously, Green Arrow didn't make her point clear enough. She figured it was time for another outing. Only this time Green Arrow was done with threats.

"Um Lois…?"

She blinked a few times and looked to see Chloe and Clark eyeing her.

"What?"

"Um never mind." Chloe says bewildered.

They'd both been talking to her for the past couple minutes. Lois had completely zoned out. She came to her feet and picked up her tray. Clark rose as well as she headed outside. Chloe sighed and slouched back in her seat.

"Why am I always left out of everything?" She complains under her breath.

Lois was leaning back against the wall. Her foot was propped against it and her arms were crossed about her chest. Clark made his way over and put a hand up against the wall.

"You alright?"

"Doing fabulous, how about yourself Smallville?"

He lifts her chin with his index finger. He kisses her.

"Much better now."

She smiles and shakes her head. She runs a hand along his chest.

"I'm sorry." She didn't mean just for the phone call.

No Lois meant for everything. The every bit of hell he's been through since they started dating. She didn't think it was fair. He didn't deserve all this. He was too nice of a guy, to be thrown into this pit. What made all this harder? Her feelings for Clark… Day by day they grew even deeper. Which only pissed her off and made this far more personal, the more they messed with HIM. The Teague's hadn't a clue who they were fucking with. It seemed like everyone was out to get in her way of dating Clark. She flinched in memory of the gun to his head. She remembered the fear. She feared her arrow wouldn't get there fast enough. That she would witness the death of Clark Kent. There was just something about him. It was as if the world wouldn't be the same if he weren't in it. She couldn't quite peg what it was. Clark was different though, that was her draw to him. Lois felt entirely selfish in having him face what he did in order to be with her.

"What are you thinking about?" He questions as if seeing the inner war within her eyes.

"Clark, I understand if this a bit too much to handle. Seriously, there would be no hard feelings whatsoever."

He narrows his eyes and tilts his head a bit.

"Lois? Are you trying to dump me again?"

She sighs and looks to the ground.

"Not happening… I don't know of a single relationship that doesn't have its drama and obstacles. You need to stop blaming yourself Lois. And trust me I can handle whatever comes our way. All of this goes back to Jason Teague. You can't control what he does."

He caresses her cheek and presses himself against her. The bell rings as they're yet again kissing. Lana had just stepped out with Whitney and saw Clark with Lois pinned up against the wall. She took Whitney's hand and leaned into him. Lois half laughed taking notice. She cut Lana a mischievous glance. She locked lips with Clark; in fact she even hiked up her leg and wrapped it around him. He hadn't even taken notice of Whitney and Lana. Clark's heart sped up and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he got more into it. He softly growled under his breath as he forced himself to stop. He looked her in the eyes, before they headed on to class.

"What is it about you?" He questioned with seriousness.

She looked to him puzzled. He takes in a breath.

"It's like I can't get enough of you." He felt incredibly corny as the words left his lips, but it was true.

"Easy now Smallville… you barely know me…" She taunts with a wink.

He grins and shakes his head.

After school he drops her off a couple blocks from the gym. And like usual he does the same routine making sure she got there safely. Clark ran his hands along the stirring wheel. He'd had enough of Jason and him harassing Lois. Clark was determined to put an end to it somehow, and with haste.

Lois did her homework as she sat at the Talon and ate. She ignored Lana's piercing stares.

"Ah, Ms. Lang and how goes it today?"

Lois looks up to see a tall bald man in a black suit and white dress shirt. She raised her brows thinking he looked a bit posh to be in a place like this. She continued to do her homework, but couldn't help, but to snoop a bit. He kissed Lana's hand. She smiled and was explaining how everything was. Lois took it that the man owned the place. Lana called him Lex. He leaned back against the counter and looked around.

He welcomes himself over to her table. He sits directly across from her. Lois puts down her pen and looks to him oddly.

"Can I help you?"

He smiles and offers his hand.

"You must be Ms. Sullivan's cousin. I heard you were new to town."

Lois shakes his hand, but something about the man didn't set right with her. The way he dressed and smiled made her feel as though he thought entirely too much of himself. Which was what her turn off with Bruce Wayne.

There never was any real history with her and Bruce other than they met on her father's base once. He rather grew a bit of a crush. Later they ended up taking some sort of boot camp course together. General Lane thought it'd help Lois build up some "character" and make her stronger. And though it did it was one of the roughest hardest things she'd ever faced. That's where she and Bruce connected often enough he was helping her drive to push through it. Lois and her father had locked horns many times during this time. Her sister was off in boarding school she didn't even live at home. Lois had one little moment of a teenage rebellion and General Lane really stuck it to her. So a year of boot camp it was. What she thought was weird and absolutely insane? Bruce was there of his own free will. He wanted to be there! He was 18 and she was 16 at the time. He had assumed she was older than she was. It wasn't until later on what he had presumed was a date, he found out she was just 16. It freaked him out a bit. She thought what freaked Bruce out the most was he would have kissed her, if she hadn't stopped him. After he found out she was just 16 his push for a relationship rather tampered. Until recently, apparently now that she was 18 and he knew she'd be graduating soon. They were only a couple years a part. Still, there was just nothing in it for Lois.

Lois liked a guy that was down to earth, liked to have fun, and well wasn't so full of himself. She seemed to attract men that were VERY full of themselves. For some reason it was always the rich guys. Money had no appeal to Lois whatsoever. It was nice to have, but not to date. If anything men shoving their high dollars around for attention nauseated her. Then again her dating life until as of recent wasn't that exciting. She was a very picky person, which turned down more dates than she went on. She could count on one hand how many men she'd actually dated. All in which didn't last long at all. They got on her nerves or visa versa. Some men didn't like Lois's mouth or the fact that she was usually smarter and stronger than they were. It was merely her upbringing. Lois Lane was a fighter and she had her morals that she never took lightly.

"Lex Luthor…"

"Lois Lane…"

He smiles and tilts his head a bit.

"So how are you enjoying Smallville?"

She shrugs.

"Not so bad of a little town."

Clark had just walked in by this point. He was picking up an order for his mother. She'd hurt her hand on the farm today and didn't want to bother cooking. Lois hadn't even taken notice of him. He looked to them curiously as he passed by.

"I hear you come from a military family."

"You'd be correct."

She leans back as though studying him.

"Luthor huh? Aren't you the ones that have all those corporations?"

He smugly grins and nods.

"And you're the ones that leaked out that toxic spill not too long ago that made over half of Metropolis sick. Some even died and others have ended up terminally ill with cancer."

He takes in a breath.

"I'm afraid that was a very misfortunate accident. I had no part in that Ms. Lane I can assure you. Believe me the actual people responsible were fired at once and dealt with immediately."

He lowers his brows. He points to her and shakes his finger.

"I see you do your homework. And I don't mean just your studies." He taps his finger along the assignment she was working on.

She smiles and nods.

"Let's just say I'm a very curious person. A good story rather intrigues me. However, as of late there haven't been very many appealing stories as to the Luthor name. Rather funny when you consider how popular the name was a few years back."

"Only 18 huh?"

"Last time I checked Mr. Luthor."

"Huh…"

"Do tell me how well do you sleep at night? Knowing you're responsible for letting go hundreds of men that had loved ones to care for back home? Do you stuff your pillows with that extra doe? Whilst others scrap the barrel just to make ends meet?"

Lex nods and come to his feet.

"I see you'd already made up your assumptions about me and before we ever met."

She smiles a certain way.  
"Oh believe me they're not assumptions. In fact I'm pretty dead on as to why you're sweating under that collar of yours and you can't wait to get out of here. I've made you uncomfortable. Something you're not used to."

Clark was dying as he listened in on this. He couldn't' believe how Lois was putting him in his place. Lex's heart was even racing at this. His body was becoming highly stressed over Lois Lane's interrogations. He wanted to laugh. He'd lost all respect for Lex a year or so ago. He'd proved time and again that he was nothing more than a lying crook and he never was his friend like he'd assumed. So this was music to Clark's ears.

"Well Ms. Lane I'd like to say it was a pleasure."

"Oh believe me, so do I!" She wits in return and waves him off as he heads on out the door.

She giggles to herself and goes back to what she was doing.

Clark grabs their order and before he heads out he takes a moment to sit across from Lois.

"So I see you made a friend."

She looks up from her homework and grins.

"And if it isn't Smallville's favorite farmboy."  
"Favorite huh?"

She puts the end of her pen in her mouth.

"Well my favorite anyhow." She says with a wink.

"Huh… Well I'm honored Ms. Lane."

He comes to his feet and leans over kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Smallville."

* * *

Green Arrow leaps down and grabs some drunk guy. She shoves him up against the wall. She was on her way to try and see what she could find out on the Teague's. She hadn't even made it out of Smallville. This asshole was trying to force himself on his date. The words NO obviously had no meaning to him.

"Whoa what the fuck you crazy ass bitch!"

Green Arrow smiles.

"How'd you know my name?" She fires back.

She turns back to see the girl's shirt had been ripped open. She was doing her best to cover herself. Not only that, but evidence on her face showed he had hit her. Green Arrow nodded at this. She held the man back forcing his arms behind him.

"Take your hit. Come on now, you know you want to! Teach this idiot a lesson! Do you want to continue to play the victim?!"

The girl shakes her head. Green Arrow nods.

"Show him what happens when men don't listen!"

Clark hid within the shadows. He had also heard what was taking place. He was about to intervene just as Green Arrow hopped down. The girl folded up her fist and hit the guy.

"Again."

The girl looked to Green Arrow confused.  
"Let me go you stupid bitch!"

Green Arrow grabbed him by the roots of his hair and forced him back.

"You're not a very fast learner."

Green Arrow looks to the pretty red head's high heel shoes. A smile forms beneath that hood.

"Nice pumps… Why don't you give your date here a closer look?" She says in a hinting matter.

The girl smiles and Clark flinched as she kicked the guy in the balls.

"Nicely done." Green Arrow says.

"Now go on home. I got it from here."

The girl nods.

"Thank you!"

Green arrow nods in return. The girl stops though just as she's about to take off.

"Who are you Ms?"

"Green Arrow."

A full on beam comes about her face.

"Cool!" She takes off with a giggle and Clark raises his brows on this.

Green Arrow waits until the girl is gone. She then takes her hand to the guy's throat. She lifts him up off the ground.

"Let me guess you get some sort of sick thrill out of raping women."

"I wasn't going to rape her!"

"Funny, that's not what it looked like."

"Look I'm sorry. I've clearly had too much to drink. Please Ms. you gotta believe me!" He pleaded as he was trying desperately to squirm out of her hold.

Clark tilted his head in wonder. Green Arrow took out a blade. She held it to his package.

"Give me one reason why you should have rights to your dick! ONE!"

"JESUS LADY COME ON!"  
Green Arrow shakes her head. Clark kept a closer eye out not sure what to make of this "Green Arrow" person. She sighed and put up the blade. She took her fist to his gut and then his face.

"You will feel her humiliation! Her fear!"

Green Arrow releases her hold and takes a few steps back. She plants an arrow onto her bow.

"Take off your clothes!"

"What?" He says with a nervous laugh.  
"You heard me! Take them off, everything!"

"You're fucking crazy lady!"

She nods and fires an arrow barely missing his package.

"I never miss…" She warns.

"Now as you were told!"

The guy's hands shake as he does what he's told.

"Boxers too!"

"OH come on!"

She shakes her head and pulls back on her bow.

"Ok, OK! FUCK lady!"

He takes off his boxers. Green Arrow tilts her head a bit.

"Not working with much are we? Now go! You will run back home just like that! I ever catch you pulling something stupid like tonight again. I'll fuck up so bad you'll never walk again!"

The guy takes off running. Green Arrow takes in a breath. She places her arrow back into her quiver. She puts her bow back up. She went to fire off her grapple gun.

"A bit dark don't you think?"

She turns to the all too familiar voice. She slowly turns her head his direction. He'd his arms folded about his chest. He was leaning against a wall. The shadows covered half of his body. She turned with a smile deciding to play along. She places her grapple gun back up. She cautiously takes a few steps towards him. She keeps her head down a bit so he can't see her eyes.

"A bit nosy don't you think?"  
He merely shrugs.

"I never got the chance to thank you."

She tilts her head just slightly.

"No need."

"Sure there is. I'd have died if it wasn't for you."

She shrugs in return. She turns her back again afraid she'll give herself away if she sticks around much longer.

"There are better ways to deal with these situations. You shouldn't give into the anger so much. You've already taken one life… That I know of… There comes a time where you realize, you're no better than they are when you give into that rage."

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"The man I killed was going to kill you! This man would have raped that girl."

He nods and steps out of the shadow.

"Trust me I understand more than you'd think. But taking a life is never the answer."

She ground her teeth together.

"I'll remember that next time you have a fucking gun to your head!"

He sighs as she fires off her grapple. He shakes his head and watches as she flawlessly leaps between buildings. However, he shut his eyes for a moment. Her scent carried through. He narrowed his eyes on this. That familiar scent that always knocked him for a loop. Out of respect for Smallville's new "_seemingly"_ hero he hadn't used his X-ray vision. He wanted to show some respect as he too had his own secrets. Now he found himself wishing he had.

"Lois…?" He whispers in skepticism.  
"It couldn't be…" He figured it just had to be someone with the same perfume. That it was just coincidence.

He sighs in spite himself and takes off.

Green Arrow growled under her breath. She never knew she could get so mad at Clark. But he had her fuming. She kept reminding herself, he didn't know it was her. Still what he said had her a bit hot under the collar and not in a good way. He was standing there giving her moral lessons. Something she truly didn't care for or need. Besides, why was he there anyhow and at this hour? Shouldn't he be in bed sawing logs by now?

Green Arrow did some scouting around, but honestly she hadn't much to work with. She hadn't a clue where the Teague's were now. After a couple hours of no such luck of any leads. She decided to break into the library. She used one of her knifes to jam open the door. She hurriedly jammed her blade into the alarm system before it had a chance to go off. She avoided the security cameras as she made her way about the library. She dismantled one of the cameras as it was aimed at the area she needed to do her research in. She didn't feel safe using her laptop. These sorts of disk if used for too long often enough had tracking codes. She wasn't about to take that chance.

She sat at one of the computers and popped in the disk. She typed in the password. Green Arrow did more of a thorough look at everything. She scrolled along everything and zoomed in off and on at things that peeked her interest. That was something else she was beginning to notice. It was the list. It looked to have been tampered with. It was in alphabetical order, mostly. That's what threw her. It looked as though someone had taken some names out and was in a hurry or got sloppy with it. She noticed it around the L's area mostly. She then scooped out the suit a bit more. In fine print it pointed to certain areas. What caught her attention the most was the list of meteor rocks... such as red, black, green, blue… There were lines that were leading to the hands and fingers of this suit that lead back to these colors of meteors. She leaned back in thought. She didn't know what it all meant or what these rocks did in particular. She sighs in defeat of both files. She exited out and began to look up the lab corporation it was under. It took a while, but sure enough the deeper she dug. She got her answer. Cadmus was connected to Luthorcorp. In fact Lex was the owner of this particular one, whereas Lionel was still in charge of Luthorcorp. It seemed his son picked up the sister of the chain. This was one he'd bought out and made into his own. She'd seen where most of the original employees were replaced with his own choosing. There was only a handful he even kept on board. She couldn't help, but to wonder why he kept these particular men, but let the others go.

She was about to do some more research when she heard a car squealing as it parked outside. Green Arrow quickly popped the disk back out. She did her best to exit out of everything. Sure enough she hears the slamming of car doors. Green Arrow quickly hid the disk within her suit. The sound of machine guns went off. Immediately, she threw down a desk and took cover behind it. The sound of the bullets flying past and shattering glass filled the area. Her heart raced with fear as she tried to think of her next move. Once the sound died down somewhat she hurriedly scurried across the floor behind a few book cases. She was trying to get to the emergency exit the only way out. However, she knew they'd be waiting for her. She hadn't any other choice. Or so she thought as she looked around in thought. Lois took notice of the tiles up on the ceiling. She heard the men's boots crushing against the debris as the entered the building and began looking around.

She swiftly began to climb up the bookcases whilst keeping watch. They were all around the place thankfully they hadn't spotted her yet. She moved one of the tiles from the ceiling. She only prayed it would hold her. She'd have to keep in mind to use the wooden planks of the crawl space to move around, or she'd fall right through. Green Arrow jumped randomly they began to fire again. Only it wasn't directed at her. They were destroying all the computers and checking for the disk.

"Anything?"

"Nope nothing! Whoever it was, long gone by now."

Just as they're about to step out her cell phone goes off. Her ringtone Here I Go Again On my Own filled the area. Her eyes widen. She quickly grabs it and cuts it off. She didn't even take time to see who was calling her.

"Son of a bitch…" She uttered as she was suddenly being fired at.

She rolled around doing her best to not fall through and not get shot. The area she was in could no longer sustain her weight. She began to fall through. Green Arrow tucked and rolled as she came down. She ducked behind some bookcases. Bullets continued to soar across the room directly towards the area she was in. Bookcases began to tumble over. She looked towards the one area she had left.

She swallowed back knowing this was going to suck and hurt like hell. It was either that or be filled full of lead. Green Arrow took in the deepest of breathes. She took off running as fast as she could bullets barely missed her as she sprinted down the aisle she was in. She then threw her entire weight towards one of the windows it shattered as she came down onto the pavement outside. She fired her grabble and took off running though out the rooftops of Smallville.

She'd just missed Clark Kent entering the library. He'd stuck around town curious about Green Arrow. He also had gone to check on Lois, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He tried calling her and thought of an excuse as to why he was calling so late. Only there was no answer. This only had him more suspicious. He'd disarmed the men discreetly. He locked them up in one of the rooms of the library and phoned the police. Then took off without ever being seen. He wondered who they were after as he saw no one within the library. Part of him knew deep down it had to do with this Green Arrow person. He tried telling himself over and over it wasn't Lois Lane. Still his mind continued to mess with him. He prayed to God it wasn't her. He didn't like the idea of her placing herself in that kind of danger. In fact it made him plum ill.

After Clark got home he showered and went on to bed. He couldn't sleep though. The worst scenarios kept playing out in his mind. He was damn near tempted to keep an all night watch at that gym. Only she wasn't there last time he checked. He put his pillow over his face and groaned out. He just wasn't sure what to make of any of this.

Lois made her way to the gym. Her hands shook incredibly as her nerves were getting the best of her. She got out of her Green Arrow getup. She put it away and stepped into the shower. She checked herself thoroughly for any bullet wounds. She knew there were cases of being shot and your body wouldn't even know it at first do to shock. And she certainly felt the adrenaline and shock factor from what just took place. Her hands shook along the nozzle as she turned on the ice cold water. She gasped out and rests her head against the shower wall. She did her best to collect herself. She shut her eyes and held her breath for a few minutes. The icy cold plunge seemed to be helping somewhat. After her shower she too went to bed. She too couldn't sleep. She just lay on that blue mat as tonight replayed like a broken record, along with everything else in her life within the last year or so.

She rolled over hugging her pillow. Sleep never found Lois or Clark…

Lois and Clark never mentioned a word of that night. Even when Chloe decidedly put the article of the mystery in the Torch. It also made Metropolis and Smallville headlines and local news. No one knew what exactly had taken place in the library. There was an award for anyone that knew or had any clues. Lois and Clark merely went about their relationship seemingly normal. Only Clark still had his assumptions. He began to pay closer attention to Lois. The word of Green Arrow was also beginning to spread, not enough to make news, but gossip throughout Smallville and some parts of Metropolis had word of the newest vigilante. Lois and Clark had been doing their own separate investigating trying to find the Teague's neither were having any luck. It was as if they merely disappeared from the face of the earth. Only they knew that wasn't true. Lois had also begun doing some more research on the Luthor's. She was curious as to the fact that the Teague's and Luthor's were very well off families, with power at the tips of their fingers. And they both seemed to somehow be involved with this disk and possibly more.

"Can I take you out this weekend?" Clark asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Pretty brave of you Smallville considering how our last date went."

"All the more reason to try again." He says with a shrug.

"Maybe I could take you to a movie and to dinner?"

She takes in a breath thinking of what Green Arrow's schedule. Then she thinks about Lana Lang and how shitty she did Clark. Even if she had to take on two different personas she didn't want to come off sounding anything like freaking Lana! She remembered the look on his face it still got under her skin. She didn't want to put him through that.

"Maybe tonight if you haven't any plans?"

She figured that give Green Arrow the rest of the weekend to do what she needed. He warmly smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

"Want to meet at the Talon?"

I'd rather pick you up Lois… he thought to himself a bit disgruntled. He decidedly let it go.

"Um sure, we can do that."

He drops her off at her usual spot.

"I'll see you later."

He forces a smile.

"Later Lois.

She exits the truck and he sighs, shaking his head. Once she's made it safe he heads on home.

They both meet at the Talon that night. Clark took her somewhere else to eat though. He wasn't taking any chances of something going sour tonight. That and he didn't want Lana staring a hole in him. He found himself slightly distracted. Lois was a tight black skirt tonight and burgundy blouse. Her hair was partially pulled back the rest fell naturally. She looked amazing he thought to himself as he looked off and on. He found himself wishing he'd dressed up somewhat nicer. He was in blue jeans and black dress shirt. He slicked his hair back somewhat.

However, Lois was digging the look. She too was admiring him. Lois wished there was a way she could "accidently" rip his shirt off or have a reason in which he needed to take it off. She softly laughed to herself as she forced her attention towards the restaurant as they pulled up.

"What are you laughing about?" He questions with a playful tone.

She points to her head.

"It's all in here Smallville."

"Huh… A scary place I'm sure."

She raises her brows.

"Not scoring any points so far. Not even half an hour into our date."

He chuckles a bit.

"I'll try harder."

"You really should."

"Hope this is ok. Thought we could get away from the Talon."  
She laughs.

"So you've noticed it to."

He didn't even have to question it. He merely cocks a brow.

"That obvious huh?"

"Oh yeah big time, I'm just not sure who I feel more sorry for at the moment, you or Whitney."

"I was thinking along the lines of Whitney. It's clearly obvious, just unfortunately not to him."

Lois sighs.

"Just a long hard lesson he's gotta learn. We all have them."

"Still…" Clark utters shaking his head.

"Anyway enough of that… Tonight's our night."

She smiles and he makes his way out of the truck. She gets out before he has a chance to open the door for her.

"I was going to try and be gentleman like."

She softly laughs.

"Bad habit…" She admits.

"Hmm…" He takes her hand and they head inside the restaurant.

After they're shown to their seats, he pulls out chair for her. He then scoots her in and sits across from her. Their dinner actually went uninterrupted and perfect. Clark talked some about his parents and the life of Smallville before her arrival. She talked about her father and sister. She also explained the history between she and Bruce and how they're wasn't any actual real history. Clark seemed to have more trouble with the fact that her father had her in bootcamp. She shrugged it off saying you'd be surprised on how many military parents think it a good idea for their children. Especially if they get out of line… She commented with a playful tone.

"You getting in trouble? Never…" He replied and they both had a good laugh at this.

"So where is your sister now if you don't mind me asking?"

She shrugs as she sips at her drink.

"Hell if I know. We don't exactly see eye to eye. She's something else that's for sure… Let's just put it this way. My father paid high dollars for her to go to that school. Spoiled the living hell out of her. Lucy didn't even come to his funeral. She rather exited out of both our lives. She doesn't return my calls. I know she's alright though because she's still enrolled and the school hasn't called about her whereabouts or any of her friends. Trust me there's a long list of people that think Lucy is just spectacular. She's got a lot of people fooled. Lucy even had our father duped. She's well honestly… a spoiled brat. I don't even care about that. What pisses me of is the lack of respect. That man damn near broke his back trying to please her. Still, where's the loyalty. Hell where's the love?" Lois looked completely heart broken and there was sadness in her voice when she spoke of her sister.

"Were you two ever close?"

"Not particularly, I mean sure we've had our "_loving_" sisterly moments. But often enough Lucy always has some sort of hidden agenda. It's very hard to trust her."

"That's a shame."

She nods in agreement.

They finish their dinner and head on to the movie. They decided on some sort action/comedy movie. Neither wanted snacks they were too full from dinner. Clark got their tickets and he picked out their seats. They both turned off their cell phones. He put his arm around her as the movie started. Halfway through the movie Lois leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand soothingly along her arm.

After the movie was over he took her hand again. They walked back to the truck. Once they were inside they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Clark finally clears his throat.

"I had a lot of fun Lois."

"Me too Smallville."

He takes in a breath.

"SO the usual place?"

She nods.

"Still don't trust me?" He inquired looking into her eyes.

"It's not that Clark… It's just a precaution that's all."

"Precaution? You mean Jason?"

"Clark…"

"You can't let this guy rule your entire life. You got people that care about you Lois. How are we to know where to look if something happens?"

"That's why I have a cell!" She taunts.

"Lois, I'm serious."

"Please don't take it personally Clark. It's just how it needs to be."

"How long we talking Lois?"

She shrugs. He pinches his eyes shut and shakes his head. He bitterly starts the truck and takes her to her usual drop off point. He'd the urge to tell her he already knew. Hell he'd the urge to ask her some questions about Green Arrow. She puts her hand to the door handle.

"Lois…"

She turns towards him. He reaches over and pulls her into his lap. He began kissing her zealously. Her fingers ran through his hair as they continued to kiss. Lois started rubbing herself against him. He shut his eyes at the friction. His hands ran up her waist. Without another thought he found himself unbuttoning her blouse. Her chest heaved with each erratic breath. He gently lowered the straps to her bra. He found himself breathless as he gazed upon her. His fingers ran along her mouthwatering breasts. That's exactly what he wanted to do, was take them into his mouth. He refrained torturously. For one thing he didn't have the blue k on him on the moment. That and he wasn't about to do this in the truck. She deserved better than that. He kissed her neck bringing her back against him. He took a few moments to calm down. Once he gained self-control he placed the straps back into place. Lois adjusted herself. He wiggled his brows. He kissed her once more as he helped her button her top back up.

"Now where'd that come from?"

He softly laughs and shakes his head as she crawls out of his lap.  
"Sweet dreams Smallville."

He genuinely smiles.

"You too Lois."

He waits as usual… only this time her heart pattern picked up after a few minutes of listening in. He narrowed his eyes in thought. He listened a bit longer. Clark decided he didn't want to take a chance. He quietly made his way out and began to follow Lois. She was skimming through her phone, but she also looked to be scanning the area around her. He stayed with in the shadows and kept an eye on her. Her phone rang with some song as a ringtone. She answered.  
"I know this is you Jason…" She continued to look around.

"Why were you with HIM?!" Jason snaps on the other line.

"That's none of your business… where are you Jason?"

"I like your little skirt… and that burgundy color. I have to say Lois it looks lovely on you."

She freezes. So does Clark. He began to scan the area. Lois starts laughing. Clark turns back to see her hang up the phone. She takes off and sneaks into the gym. Clark stays hidden and keeps an eye out. Within a matter of minutes Clark had his answer. Right before him leaped out Green Arrow. The very place Lois had gone into. He shakes his head and takes in a breath.  
"Lois, what are you doing?" He whispers.

He continues to follow her as she grabbles onto a roof across the street. He just couldn't fathom that this was Lois. That she was this quick, agile, and well frankly bad ass. Even he couldn't deny that he was a bit turned on by it. Still, he considered the danger behind it all and frowned. He zipped along keeping close, yet inconspicuous.

This chase goes on for about half an hour. When she finally found Jason Teague. He was in a van and pulled over by the theater where they had been. Clark had seen the van, but thought nothing of it.

He watches as Green Arrow opens the van door. She rips him out of the van and tosses him on to the asphalt. Clark raised his brows in surprise. He observes as she kicks him and grabs him by the collar. Green Arrow socks him in the gut.

"DID YOU NOT GET THE POINT THE FIRST TIME?!" She shouts.

First time? Clark thought to himself. She fixes an arrow onto her bow. He noticed how her hand quivered as she aimed her arrow. Clark took in a breath taking in the situation. Don't do it Lois… He thought. He used his X-Ray vision. The look on her face made him grimace.

Clark makes his way over. He stands between Jason and Green Arrow. Green Arrow shakes her head.

"Where the hell did you come from! OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I can't do that. I can't let you do this!"

"What's with you why do you keep appearing?!" She barks angrily.

Clark shakes his head and slowly makes his way over. He lowers her bow with his hand.

"I know it's you Lois…" He softly whispers.


End file.
